


AerrowxPiper 30 Kisses

by CarlottaStudios



Category: Storm Hawks (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, I didn't think to specify Aerrow & Piper's ages in this, at least not when I first wrote it, because they're not 14 in this, but please assume they're 18+, please remember that, so please be kind in the comments, so that's why there's no warning, thank you, that was how I intended it when I first wrote it, they're at least 18, this was one of my first fanfics, to my memory there are 3 truly mature oneshots here, you'll figure out which ones they are
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-01
Updated: 2014-07-22
Packaged: 2020-03-29 10:20:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 30
Words: 54,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19017937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarlottaStudios/pseuds/CarlottaStudios
Summary: A series of 30 one-shots for my favorite couple (this is my earliest work, so I apologize for how bad it is). (rated T for mild sexual themes)





	1. Kiss #1 - Feverous Sands

Piper trudged slowly and painfully through the vast expanse of sand surrounding her. She had been captured by the Raptors and had barely managed to escape with her life. Now, miles away from tent city, she was in bad shape. Her dark skin was slightly reddish from sunburn and burning as though it were on fire. Piper had long ago abandoned her boots and gloves, and her feet were paying the price: every time she took a step she winced at the stinging, burning sensation of the hot sand. Still, she plodded on.

After what seemed like an eternity, she climbed up a large dune and peered out to the distance. Was she dreaming? Was this a hallucination? She shielded her eyes to make sure what she was seeing was real. Yes, it was! Far away, she could see tent city! She was almost there! But that distance seemed impossible for the navigator. There had to be SOME way to signal them. Then, something caught her eye. She bent down and brushed away a bit of sand. Yes! 2 crystals! Piper picked them up and rubbed them against each other. Soon, there was a spark, crackle and fizz of energy. Satisfied, Piper held up one of the crystal as it shot a beam of light into the air. She grinned. If that wouldn’t get their attention, Piper didn’t know what would.

Just then, something passed over her. Piper looked up. It was a skimmer! She was saved! But her eye for detail clearly saw that this wasn’t a sky night skimmer. It was Repton! Soon, 3 other skimmers were flying at its side and Piper heard a loud hissing voice call:

“GET HER!”

Piper tried to run, but one of the raptors blasted an energy beam near her feet and sent her rolling down the dune. Covered in sand, Piper scrambled to get to her feet and get outta there when another blast missed her by inches. The blast flung her into air and she landed heavily. The collision was too much for her already weakened body to handle. As blood spattered the sandy hill, her vision faded and she sank into unconsciousness.

…

Repton cackled. It was almost all over. Soon, they would pick this little storm hawk clean like vultures.

“Boys…” Repton said to his cronies who all nodded eagerly, “dinner…is served.”

The raptors dove for the kill, when a blue blast of crystal energy nearly missed them, singing the spines on their heads. They looked up. It was Aerrow!

“Uh, boss! We got company!” Spitz yelled.

Normally, Repton would point out that he already knew that, but something seemed different about the sky knight. Was it Repton’s imagination, or did Aerrow look particularly pissed off this time? It wasn’t his imagination, but Repton soon wished it were. When Aerrow caught sight of his unconscious navigator on the ground below, he…was…furious. He accelerated his skimmer despite Radarr’s terrified screech and blasted the reptilian creatures with every bit of power his blades had. Screaming like little girls, they split up and tried to evade the sky knight’s fury. But Aerrow made a bee-line for Repton, who was also trying to escape.

“Come on stupid machine, faster, FASTER!” he yelled, but it was too late.

He looked behind him and screamed as Aerrow rammed his skimmer into the raptor’s bone-wing! Repton was launched into the air and he landed (rather painfully) on Lugey’s ride.

“RETREAT!” he yelled.

The raptors didn’t need to be told twice. They bolted away from there as Aerrow quickly landed his skimmer and ran to his navigator. He picked her up and desperately searched for any sign of life.

“Come on Piper. Be strong, don’t leave me.”

Then he noticed the small, weak pulse of a heartbeat under his fingertips. He sighed with relief as he carried Piper to his skimmer.

“Get us back to tent city Radarr. And step on it.”

Radarr nodded and turned the accelerator up a notch. Soon, they were landing in the famous bazar that was tent city. Burner and a few other sky knights saw them and came to find out why Aerrow had left in the first place.

“Oy! Aerrow, what’s that you found?” asked Burner.

Aerrow dismounted his ride and picked up Piper again.

“I found Piper.” he replied as the others gasped.

Without another word, he brought Piper to his squadron’s tent with Radarr trotting at his heels.

…

Piper woke up with a groan. Every part of her was aching but her skin wasn’t burning like fire anymore. Her torso was bandaged, and she was wearing little else. She tried opening her eyes. Everything was hazy and unfocused. But she easily recognized an anxious pair of green eyes watching over her.

“Aerrow…” she croaked, her voice as raspy as sandpaper, her throat being so dry. “Where am I? What happened?”

The boy helped her sit up.

“I saw that signal. But when I found you…you were being attacked by the raptors. I…chased them off and brought you back to tent city.”

Piper nodded.

“Would you happen to have some water? I’m just so thirsty.”

Aerrow handed her a large bottle.

“Here, take as much as you need.”

Piper drank eagerly. When she was done she smiled at her commanding officer.

“Thank you.” she said wrapping him in a hug.

Aerrow grinned and hugged her back. But something nagged him at the back of his mind:

‘Tell her!’ it said. ‘Now is the perfect time! It’s just the 2 of you! Tell her!’

Aerrow summoned up his courage and said:

“Piper…”

“What is it?” she asked, looking into his eyes.

Aerrow couldn’t help but think of how tired and exhausted she must be. He shouldn’t add to her troubles. It wouldn’t be fair.

“Never mind. It’s nothing.”

He was about to get up and leave when he felt a hand grab his wrist.

“No, I can tell that this is important. Tell me.”

He looked back at her and took both of her hands.

“Piper…there was a moment out there when I found you…that I thought…you’d died. I was afraid…because I don’t want you to die. I…I need you. I don’t want to lose you.”

His gaze now dropped to his hands. Piper stared at him. She had no idea that Aerrow thought she was…special, something important that he didn’t want to lose. It was the same way she thought of him.

“Why is that?” she whispered, not daring to think the impossible.

Aerrow looked into her beautiful orange eyes.

“Piper…I love you.”

Piper stared at him again.

“I love you too.” she whispered.

Aerrow cupped her face in his hands. He drew her close, and placed a passionate kiss on her lips. Piper closed her eyes and kissed him back. Her hands roamed up his chest and wrapped themselves around his neck. After 5 minutes, they separated but didn’t sever their embrace.

“I love you Aerrow.” Piper whispered.

“I love you too Piper.” Aerrow whispered back.

“Well, I’ll be a sky monkey’s uncle!” a voice exclaimed.

Both storm hawks quickly separated and looked to the tent’s entrance. Standing there was Burner, red Mohawk and all, grinning broadly as the other squadrons behind him were whistling and making wolf-calls. Aerrow and Piper blushed furiously.

“Burner…” Aerrow muttered. “Would you mind giving us a little privacy?”

Burner laughed.

“All right all right. Come on everyone clear out! Shows over! Give the new couple a little privacy!”

“Awwww!” the crowd of squadrons moaned in general disappointment, then left for their various tents. Aerrow closed the tent’s entrance.

“Sorry about that.” he said as he sat back down next to Piper.

“It’s okay. Let them have their fun.”

Aerrow grinned mischievously.

“But can I at least have MY fun?”

Piper returned the grin and wrapped her arms around his neck.

“Of course, who would I be to deprive you of your fun?”

She kissed him again, not wanting to disappoint her leader or herself for that matter.

…

Back on Bogaton, Repton was still resting on his throne due to his wounds and holding a cold cloth to his heavily bruised forehead.

“All right, Repton. Note to self: Never…do something stupid…like that…again.”


	2. Kiss #1 - Feverous Sands

Aerrow was content. He was relaxing in the middle of a flowery field on Terra Fauna, just thinking. The storm hawks were taking a small vacation, and they certainly deserved one. The past week had been hard. But now, nothing but peace and tranquility befell the young squadron. It was the perfect occasion for a little week-end on the peaceful Terra Fauna. Aerrow sighed deeply. Everything was just so peaceful; he felt he could just close his eyes and go to sleep right here right now.

‘Why not?’ he thought to himself.

Then his eyelids gave way.

...

A few minutes later, he heard a giggle.

“Aerrow *giggle* what are you doing?”

His eyes opened to the find Piper’s beautiful face above him. He sat up.

“Just catching a few winks. But what brings you here?”

“I just came here to get away from Finn. He started to complain that he wanted to go to Tropica again and now he and Stork are getting into an argument. I just came for a little peace and quiet when I caught sight of you.”

Aerrow smiled.

“Well I hope it’s not a bad thing if I enjoy some peace and quiet with you.”

Piper smiled back.

“No problem at all.” she said sitting down next to him.

They sat there in companionable silence for a few minutes, Aerrow stealing quick glances at Piper, and Piper stealing quick glances at Aerrow. The young sky knight then had an inspiration. He moved his hand so that it was touching Piper’s delicate fingers. She looked to him, then to their touching hands, then back at him again. She smiled and intertwined her fingers in his. He moved a little closer to his navigator and she did the same. Now they were side-by-side, their shoulders touching, their arms entwined with one another, closer to each other then they’d been in a long time.

“Can I tell you something?” Piper asked.

Aerrow smiled at her.

“Anything.”

Piper smiled and looked out toward the seemingly endless amount of flowers in front of them.

“The real reason I came here, I mean, here in particular, was because I wanted to pick a few flowers.”

Aerrow looked at her curiously.

“I didn’t know you liked flowers.”

“Well, I do. They’re just so beautiful to look at. And they’re all unique; none of them is quite the same as the others. I heard Terra Fauna has some of the most beautiful flowers, so I thought I might bring some with me when we leave.”

She gave a small laugh.

“Sorry, it seems a little silly doesn’t it?”

“No, not at all. If it’s something you like to do, who am I to stop you?”

Piper smiled gratefully at the sky knight.

“Thanks Aerrow. But, would you mind not telling the others about it?”

“So long as you don’t tell them I fell asleep here.”

Piper laughed.

“Don’t worry. Your secret’s safe with me.”

Aerrow grinned and looked again at all of the flowers. His eyes then caught sight of a beautiful light blue lily that reminded him of the necklace around Piper’s neck. He carefully picked the flower and tucked it behind Piper’s ear. She looked a little surprised.

“What…”

“I just wanted to see how it would look on you.”

Piper blushed a little.

“And, what’s the verdict?”

Aerrow looked into those orange eyes and pushed a lock of Piper’s midnight-blue hair out of her face.

“You look beautiful, as always.”

They both leaned in closer.

“You think that…I’m beautiful?”

“More than anything in the Atmos.”

Their faces were only a few inches apart.

“More than any other flower?”

“Much more. Because you’re my flower.”

Their lips met and they closed their eyes. Any distance between them was gone. A soft breeze blew through the field, surrounding the 2 young lovers in a shower of multicolored petals. Piper’s hands settled onto Aerrow’s shoulders as he wrapped his arms around her waist. After 5 minutes, they slowly pulled apart. Piper’s silky blue hair was braided with flowers while as Aerrow red spikes were dotted with tiny delicate petals. Both were lost in each other’s eyes as they held each other.

“I love you Aerrow.”

“I love you too.”

They kissed again as another breeze blew through the field. As they separated again, they both lay down in the soft rainbow colored pillow beneath them.

“Maybe we could both catch a few winks before we find the others.” Piper mumbled.

“Nah, we’ll let them find us.” said Aerrow.

“I thought you didn’t want them to know you fell asleep in a field.” Piper teased.

Aerrow grinned.

“Well now I get to fall asleep with my girl next to me.”

Piper smiled and snuggled closer to him.

“Yeah, you’re right. And if Finn makes fun of us, we can just teach him a lesson later.” she whispered, closing her eyes.

Aerrow nodded sleepily and closed his eyes too.

“Sleep well, my flower.”

Then he drifted off to sleep as the wind blew gently through the field.

...

Later on, the rest of the storm indeed found them as they lay peacefully in each other’s arms, the lily still tucked behind Piper’s ear.


	3. Kiss #3 - Laughter's Love

Piper furrowed her brow as she studied the crystal on her desk. It was just so frustrating that she couldn’t figure out what it was! Wearing her security goggles, she cut off the smallest shard from the crystal and studied it under her microscope. But the crystal’s internal composition was unlike anything she’d ever seen before. Piper groaned, removed the goggles and sat on her bed. She had been looking at this stupid crystal for 2 hours now, and no results had yielded to her. Piper wished she could just wrap this project up so she could do something a little more fun, so she could relax a little. Piper sighed. Why couldn’t she loosen up and fun a little more? The others were right, maybe she was too serious.

‘Ugh! Why couldn’t I have realised it sooner!?’ she thought miserably.

Just then, she heard a knock at the door.

“Come in.”

It was Aerrow.

“You okay?”

“Not entirely.”

Aerrow sat down next to her, his face a mask of concern.

“Want to tell me about it?”

Piper sighed.

“It’s just that…I’ve been studying this crystal for hours and I just can’t figure out what it is…”

Aerrow nodded. He understood that Piper could get frustrated when she didn’t understand something. But then Piper surprised him.

“…But I wish I didn’t have to figure out what it was! I just want to have a little fun too like you guys.”

Aerrow looked at his navigator and grinned.

“Well, if you want some fun, then I guess I’ve come to the right place”

And then he started to tickle her! Piper laughed and tried to push his hands away but Aerrow persisted. He reached under her arms and jiggled his fingers even more!

“Aerrow! *laughter* What…What are you…*laughter*…doing?” she gasped in between bursts of laughter.

“I’m trying to make you smile, and I can see that it’s working.” Aerrow said and tickled Piper in the neck!

“NO AERROW! *burst of laughter* NOT THERE! *burst of laughter* IT’S TOO MUCH! *burst of laughter*”

Piper quickly thrust her hands under Aerrow’s arms and he burst with laughter!

“NO PIPER PLEASE NO! *peals of laughter* I…I’M TICKLISH! *more laughter*”

“That’s just what I wanted to know.” she said as she tickled every part of his body she could find. But Aerrow continued, even in his current state, to tickle her too. Both were shrieking with laughter as they rolled around on the bed (by some miracle, they didn’t fall off). Right then, Aerrow grabbed Piper by the waist and blew a loud raspberry on her neck!

“*burst of laughter* ALL RIGHT AERROW! NOW YOU’VE ASKED FOR IT!”

She expertly flipped him onto his stomach and lifted his shirt to blow an even louder raspberry on his back!

“PIPER! *explosion of laughter* PLEASE…*loud laughter*…MERCY! *burst of uncontrollable laughter*”

For 10 minutes they tickled each other as their limbs thrashed around in the air and their laughter could be heard all over the Condor. Then, out of breath, they collapsed back on the bed, panting heavily. Aerrow smiled up at Piper who lay on top of him.

“Well, that was fun.”

“Yeah, most fun I’ve had all day.”

Aerrow grinned.

“Ready for some more?”

“Maybe after a break…I think we need to calm down a little.”

“Well, I think I have an idea for that too.”

And then he caught Piper’s lips in a passionate kiss. Piper’s eyes opened to their widest degree, then closed in sweet bliss. She relaxed as Aerrow’s arms encircled her waist, pulling her down toward him. Her hands lifted and she tangled her fingers in his hair. When they ran out of breath, they reluctantly pulled away, staring into each other’s eyes. Aerrow smiled.

“I’ve always wanted to do that.” he whispered.

“Want to do it again?” Piper asked, a playful gleam sparkling in her eye.

“What do you think?” he said as he sat up, then pulled her in for another kiss.

After 5 minutes, they pulled apart.

“You know Finn’s gonna be unbearable for weeks when he finds out.”

Aerrow shrugged.

“I could threaten to give him a lightning-claw to the face if he doesn’t shut up.”

Piper smiled mischievously at him.

“You mean after we’re done right?”

“That’s exactly what I mean.”

Again, their mouths were locked together as they held each other in a tight embrace. Just then, they heard the sound of Finn yelling:

“Piper, come on! Dinner isn’t gonna make itself!”

Piper moaned in disappointment as she began to pull away. But Aerrow held on to her wrist and whispered longingly in her ear:

“Let them make their own dinner. I don’t want you to leave.”

Piper sighed and settled again in Aerrow’s arms.

“Who said anything about leaving?” she whispered back.

And so they stayed there, probably all evening, having lost track time. When the clock on Piper’s bedside table showed 9:50, they removed their uniforms and slipped under the blankets for a good night’s sleep. Who would’ve thought Aerrow and Piper would get together because a little tickle-tournament that day?


	4. Kiss #4 - Nightmares

Piper tossed and turned restlessly in her bed. It was a warm night on Tropica and everyone was exhausted from their day. Even Piper wanted some rest, but it was far beyond her reach. Half of her mind wanted to just fall asleep, but the other knew what would happen if she did.

‘Mustn’t…fall…asleep. Can’t…bear it…again.’ she thought.

But none the less, her mind was succumbed to unconsciousness. But the sleep’s sweet, restful bliss didn’t last long. In barely a few minutes, the nightmare started again…

Piper found herself standing in the middle of a small terra. Thunder rumbled and lightning flashed in the purple sky.

“Piper…” Piper turned around at the sound of her name.

She caught sight of a tall boy with brilliant red hair and emerald green eyes.

“What are you doing here?”

Piper approached Aerrow cautiously. Something wasn’t right. His voice was different; colder and it had an edge that she had never heard before. Piper shivered.

“I thought you wanted to see me.” she asked.

Aerrow laughed. Again Piper shivered. Aerrow’s laugh wasn’t his usual, playful, contagious laugh that made you want to laugh too. It was almost…sinister.

“Why would I ever want to see you?” he asked.

Piper was shocked, and hurt.

“But Aerrow, we’re friends. You contacted me and said you needed to speak with me about something serious.” she said.

Again Aerrow laughed, and again Piper shuddered.

“Right, well you’re right on one thing Piper, this is serious.”

“So…what is it?”

Piper drew a small gasp as Aerrow drew his blade.

“I’ve realised something Piper, something I should’ve known a long time ago. We’re not friends. We never were friends. In fact, I hate you. You’re nothing but a little witch. You may have blinded me before, but now I can see clearly. You’re the enemy here, and it’s time I finished what I should’ve started long ago.”

Piper saw in astonishment as Aerrow’s eyes turned from emerald green to blood-red, and he leaped to her, plunging his blade into her stomach. Piper screamed in pain as Aerrow pulled it back out. She clutched at the wound, blood leaking from her fingers as she collapsed to her knees. She looked up at Aerrow, who smirked at her.

“Aerrow…I…I love you.” she whispered.

Aerrow laughed coldly.

“Yeah, and I hate you.” he said.

Then he blasted Piper with a lightning-claw to her chest. Piper screamed her last…and bolted up in bed, tears and sweat pouring down her face. Piper heard the thump of footsteps and was encased in two strong arms holding her tightly and protectively. She rested her head on someone’s shoulder and let the tears fall down her face as she sobbed. That someone gently squeezed her and said in a gentle voice:

“Shh, shh, Piper it’s okay. It’s okay, it’s just me. I’m right here.”

It was Aerrow, the real Aerrow. The Aerrow she knew for 10 years, the Aerrow who cared for his friends and came to them in their time of need, as he had done now. Piper let the tense knot of emotions in her mind loosen and she let herself cry all the tears from her body. She had had this nightmare before, and it got worse and worse every night. Now, it was too terrifying and dreadful to bear alone. Every time she’d had this nightmare, she had always kept it to herself. But tonight, she didn’t want to be strong, she didn’t want to be alone. She just wanted to cry and let Aerrow hold her; she wanted to let herself finally relax into the unhappiness she usually hid so well from her teammates.

Aerrow listened as Piper sobbed. She had never cried like this in front of him before. Aerrow understood that whatever Piper had seen, it was something that terrified her very soul, something that she couldn’t face alone. He gently stroked Piper’s back. If she needed him, he would be right here. He would stay with her for as long as she needed him. Finally, Piper’s tears slowed and stopped altogether. She took a few deep, shuddering breaths, then looked up at Aerrow. His features were a mask of concern and worry, much, much different from the demon-Aerrow of her nightmares.

“You all right?” he asked.

Piper nodded.

“What happened?”

Piper laid her head on Aerrow’s bare chest and listened to the thump of his heart, beating away like a drum.

“It was…a nightmare. One I’d been having for some time now.”

Piper described what she had seen:

“We were both alone, on this small terra. You’d said that…you hated me. And then…you killed me.” Piper whispered, choking down another sob.

Aerrow let out a small gasp of surprise. He knew Piper’s nightmare would be terrible, but never something as horrible as this. Aerrow felt a thousand thoughts rush to his mind. He couldn’t believe what he had just heard. Piper was afraid…he hated her? Even worse, in her nightmare…he’d…killed her? He could never do such a thing! To kill Piper would be to kill the most precious, most amazing person in his life! To hate her was impossible! He loved Piper; he loved her more than anything or anyone else in the Atmos. Now, Aerrow realised it was time he showed Piper just how much she meant to him. He smoothed Piper’s hair and looked at her tearstained face. She seemed so small and vulnerable in his arms, dressed in her tank top and shorts. Aerrow raised Piper’s face and looked into her wide, frightened orange eyes.

“Piper…”he said. “Even if it cost me a fate worse than death, I could never hurt you like that. I…I care for you too much to do something so horrible.”

Piper could just stare into his leaf-green eyes.

“You…You don’t hate me?”

Aerrow caressed Piper’s face with one hand, gently wiping away a stray tear.

“How could I ever hate you? You are the most amazing person I’ve ever had the chance to meet. If something happened to you, I’d never forgive myself. But I won’t let any harm come to you. I’ll always be here for you…because I love you.”

And then he took her lips in his. Piper’s eyes widened, then slowly closed in bliss. A little moan of pleasure escaped her throat as she felt a sense warmth and love sweep through her. Any barriers between the two broke apart as they kissed, their chests pressed against each other, their legs intertwined. Aerrow threaded his fingers through Piper’s long, silky blue hair, and Piper’s hands roamed up his chest and wrapped themselves around his neck. When both felt a stop in their lungs, they reluctantly pulled away.

“Aerrow…” Piper whispered. “I love you too.”

Aerrow smiled.

“Then I can see you’re feeling better now.”

Piper smiled and nodded.

“Though I’m still not sure how I can fall asleep on my own now.”

“I could stay here if you want.”

“I’d like that very much.”

Aerrow grinned and slipped under the thin sheets with Piper. He gently kissed her eyelids and wrapped his arms around her in a protective and loving manner.

“Good night Piper.”

“Good night Aerrow.” she replied, snuggling close to him.

They both closed their eyes and fell into a peaceful sleep.


	5. Kiss #5 - Unworthy

Aerrow’s POV:

I sat down heavily on my bed, exhausted. Once again, in training, I had pushed myself further than usual. But I couldn’t help it. Training was the only thing that could my mind temporarily off something that I’ve been constantly thinking about for some time. Or rather, someone: Piper. I tug my bright red hair which is still wet from my shower so that it’s even messier and spikier than before. Piper is always in my head; I can’t stop thinking about her. Not that I’m surprised. She is just so intelligent, talented, kind, caring, feisty, friendly, beautiful and…amazing. But that’s the reason I’m feeling alone and upset. Piper is everything to me, but I am nothing in comparison. While Piper is the beauty, whose radiance shines in spirit, mind and body, I am the beast. Wild, crazy, disorganized and untamed, there is only one word that I can use to fully describe myself compared to Piper: unworthy. I stand up, pull my shirt above my head and take a look in the mirror.

“God, I even look like a beast.” I whisper to myself.

A tired face with weary green eyes and a complete mess of scarlet red hair looks back at me. It reminds me of when I escaped from Zartacla, looking like a thing out of the wild instead of a sky knight. Piper’s looks never betray her the way my looks betray me. Her dark blue hair is never messy and unkempt like mine, but always falls perfectly and smoothly into place like a curtain of night sky. And even when she is tired, her eyes capture the glow of a glorious sunrise. But when she smiles, that’s when the magic starts.

“But why must it be like this?” I ask, slamming my fist into the wall, not noticing that I’m saying my thoughts aloud.

“Why must I be completely in love with someone I don’t deserve?”

I start pacing around the room, unable to contain myself.

“Why must I be tormented by her?” I ask.

Piper’s POV:

I’m in my room, fiddling with my crystal necklace. It’s the necklace that Aerrow gave to me when I was just 5 years old. I couldn’t help but blush. Thinking of Aerrow always made my cheeks go red. I look back at the crystal and sigh. I really love Aerrow. And I wish more than anything I could tell him, but I’m afraid he couldn’t possibly love me back. Just then I hear a thump, as though someone had hit the wall, hard. I put my ear to the wall that separates my room from Aerrow’s. Straining my ears, I can hear some muffled words.

“Why must it be like this?”

'Like what?' I wonder.

“Why must I be completely in love with someone I don’t deserve?”

I gasp. Aerrow is in love? But with who?

“Why must I be tormented by her?”

‘It can’t possibly be me. But what if…no, no Piper, don’t get your hopes up. He’s in love with someone, so…that means I’m too late.’

I take a deep breath and stand up.

‘Well, better late than never. I’ll just go tell him how I feel. Just tell him. Forget your inhibitions. Just…tell him.’

I head for the door. But before I walk out of my room, I remember I’m just wearing my bra and panties.

‘Oh well, the boys on this ship know me enough. Besides, it’s not like I’m going to talk to Finn in this. At least Aerrow is mature.’

Taking another deep breath, I walk up to the door as it automatically opens and I tip-toe to Aerrow’s room. Just out of curiosity, before I reach the door, I put my ear to the wall and listen again. Maybe I’ll find out who he’s talking to. What I hear next shocks me more than anything else has or ever will.

Aerrow’s POV:

As I pace the room, I pull at my hair and punch the wall a few times. I’m lucky no one has been woken by my fuss. But I could hardly care less. Not noticing that I’m speaking out loud, I rant on:  
“Why Piper? Why can’t I just change? Become more? I’m not worth a minute of your time, much less your friendship. I’m unworthy. But I need you. You are the most amazing person I could ever dream of meeting. You deserve better than I could ever give you.”

I sit down heavily on my bed, crying like a child. I bury my face in my hands and let the tears of frustration and sadness rain down my face.

“How could you ever love me the way I love you?”

I choke out the last word and more tears land onto my knees. I’m in such a storm of emotions; I don’t even hear the door open with a small whoosh, much less the light footsteps making their way to me. I’m more than shocked as a soft hand touches my shoulder and I hear a voice saying:

“Because I do love you.”

I raise my gaze to meet Piper’s golden eyes. All I can do is stare at her. She smiles that radiant smile that makes my heart melt and sits down next to me. She wipes away some of my tears and gently strokes my face.

“Aerrow…” she whispered. “You are not unworthy. If any of us should be feeling unworthy it should be me. You’re the bravest, most courageous and daring sky knight of them all. You are smart, adventurous, humble, self-less and caring. You are just amazing.” At this, she smiles and starts crying too. “And I wouldn’t have you any other way, because that’s why I love you.”  
And, to my very great surprise, she leans in and kisses me. My eyes open to their fullest extent, but then I let them close. Maybe a small part of me still feels unworthy, but I don’t care, because I know now that Piper does love me. And that means more to me than anything.

Piper’s POV:

I feel like I’m in a dream; kissing Aerrow, something I’ve been yearning to do for a long time. I can tell he’s surprised. But when I feel his arms wrap around me, everything is perfect. All is now finally right in the Atmos. But my lungs finally give out, and I’m forced to pull away. But we don’t sever our embrace. We’re so close our breaths mingle and our noses touch. Aerrow is the first to break the silence.

“I was afraid I wasn’t good enough for you.”

“That is something you’ll never have to be afraid of again." I whisper in reply.

Aerrow smiles and kisses me back. Again, I’m swept away by the wave of passion seeping from him. I want it to last forever, or turn it into something more. As I feel Aerrow’s fingers running up my back and reaching to unhook my bra, I can tell he feels the same. I let him undo the clasp as we both sneak under the blankets. Let’s just see how far things will go.

The next morning…

Kaya’s POV:

As soon as the clock flashes 5:30 AM, my eyes snap open. That’s the way it is with me, I wake up before anyone else, even before Aerrow, which is saying something because he’s the earliest bird of the storm hawks. I stretch my arms and let out a long yawn. As usual, I’m answered by another yawn. I smile and scratch Radarr in the area right between the ears, his favourite spot. It was nice of Aerrow to let me sleep with his co-pilot. I hop out of bed and run out the room, Radarr follows right behind. I’ll put on my uniform later. For now, I'll stay in my comfy-cozy PJs as I have fun. First, Radarr and I steal some of Piper’s sandcakes (which are the best sandcakes in the Atmos) for our breakfast, along with a few skyberries and whipped cream to go on top. Then, we play a few rounds of hide-and-seek and tickle-torture.

“What should we do now?” I ask Radarr after we stopped laughing our heads off.

“Rawk! (Translation: How about we go out for a little fly-by?)”

“Okay then. But we’ll have to ask Aerrow if we can borrow his skimmer. I don’t have a skimmer and I can’t carry you as a bird; I’m not big enough.”

“*questioning sound* (Translation: Why Aerrow’s skimmer?)”

“Well, Aerrow’s skimmer IS the fastest and therefore the best isn’t it?”

“*happy chirp* (Translation: Definitely!)”

We head for Aerrow’s room. But when the door opens…my jaw drops. Radarr puts his paws over his mouth to stifle a squawk of surprise. For a moment, I can’t move. Then I regain control over my body.

“Okaayy…We’ll just…go.”

Then we dash out of there and the door closes. We reach the bridge out of breath in a few seconds.

“Well…” I say after we sat down for a bit. “I did say they’d get together eventually didn’t I?”

“*chirp of agreement* (Translation: True.)”

“But I never they’d be…at this point.”

“Rawk! (Translation: You and me both!)”

Radarr and I look at each other.

“Let us never speak of this again.”

“Reek! (Translation: Agreed!)”


	6. Kiss #6 - Talking to the Moon

Aerrow sat alone on the Condor’s roof. Even though it was almost midnight and they’d had an exhausting day, he couldn’t sleep. He knew she never meant it, but Piper would never let him rest, metaphorically speaking. He could never stop thinking about her, but he doubted she thought about him like this. He looked up at the stars; but their brilliant shinning didn’t comfort him, instead the night sky reminded him of Piper’s glorious, silky mane of midnight blue hair. It wasn’t long before he was reminded of her beautiful orange eyes, shinning like the full moon above him. The starlight shone down on Aerrow as he sang his favourite song: Talking to the moon.

I know you’re somewhere out there

Somewhere far away

I want you back

I want you back

The sweet lyrics reminded him so much of his situation with Piper. Not that she was far away, but Aerrow just knew Piper didn’t see more in him than a friend, while he loved her like mad. He was so close, and yet so far away from her.

My neighbors think I’m crazy

But they don’t understand

You’re all I have

You’re all I have

Aerrow had tried asking advice from the other, but they couldn’t help. Junko had never been in a romantic relationship, Stork said he had mindworms, Radarr’s charades didn’t make any sense to the sky knight and Finn…Let’s just say Aerrow didn’t bother asking HIS advice. Aerrow would've asked Kaya, but she was so busy training Piper in higher forms of crystal mastery, she might let Aerrow's secret slip without meaning to. Besides, considering the fact she had been nagging at him to admit he had feelings for the crystal mage, if Aerrow confirmed her theory, she would explode with joy.

At night when the stars light up my room

I sit by myself

Talking to the moon

Trying to get to you

In hopes you’re on the other side

Talking to me too

Or am I a fool?

Who sits alone?

Talking to the moon

Back inside the Condor, Piper was in deep meditation, glowing bright blue like the crystals arranged in a circle around her.

“You’re doing great Piper! That’ll be all for today. You need to rest.”

Piper’s tensed up muscles relaxed and she let out a long breath. The glowing ceased and the crystals landed softly on the floor. Kaya patted Piper on the shoulder and smiled. The mage smiled back, before looking down with a hint of sorrow in her golden eyes.

“What’s wrong Pi?”

“It’s just…Aerrow. No matter how much training I do, no matter how much my powers grow, it won’t change anything. I’ll be nothing more than a friend to him.”

Kaya looked at Piper with surprised eyes.

“You can’t honestly think that he doesn’t love you back!”

“Kaya…please don’t start. I’m just…too afraid to tell him how I feel about him.”

Kaya nodded sadly. But then, her ears perked up at the sound of someone…singing? Piper heard it too. A smile spread across Kaya’s features as she recognized the singer. She knew that strong yet gentle voice could be sung by only one person.

“I think a part of him already knows.” she said.

Piper’s eyes widened as she too recognized the voice.

I’m feeling like I’m famous

The talk of the town

They say I’ve gone mad

Yeah, I’ve gone mad

Piper tip-toed down the hallway, trying to find the source of the voice. She headed for her room and climbed out the sky light the others installed for her.

But they don’t know what I know

‘Cause when the sun goes down

Someone’s talking back

Yeah, they’re talking back

She was now on the roof of the Condor. And she was quite surprised to find a boy with wild red hair sitting a few feet away from her. Piper put a hand over her mouth to stifle a gasp as she listened to his beautiful song.

At night when the stars light up my room

I sit by myself

Talking the moon

Trying to get to you

In hopes you’re on the other side

Talking to me too

Or am I a fool?

Who sits alone?

Talking to the moon

Oh-ooooh…Oh-ooooh…Oh-ooooh

Can you ever hear me calling?

Oh-ooooh…Oh-ooooh…Oh-ooooh

‘Cause every night I’m talking to the moon

Still trying to get to you

In hopes you’re on the other side

Talking to me too

Or am I a fool?

Who sits alone?

Talking the moon

Oh-ooooh

I know you’re somewhere out there

Somewhere far away…

Piper stared open-mouthed at Aerrow, hardly believing what she had just heard. She decided that now, she was ready. She was finally going to tell Aerrow how she felt about him. She carefully made her way to him.

“Aerrow?”

The boy looked around and saw Piper. She sat down next to him.

“I hope I’m not interrupting or anything.”

“No, not at all. In fact, I wanted you to come.” he whispered.

Piper blushed.

“I didn’t know you could sing.” she said.

Aerrow looked down, also blushing.

“I only sing whenever…I feel alone.”

Piper blushed harder until she suspected her face was as red as Aerrow’s hair.

“Aerrow, there’s something I need to tell you.”

He looked at her, a little surprised.

“I…I’ve never had the courage to tell you. But now, your song reminded me of…us…and how much I care for you. What I’m trying to say is…I…I love you.” Piper said, finally meeting his gaze.

Aerrow could only stare into her carnelian eyes. Piper hurriedly looked away.

“I’m sorry. I just…” she stuttered.

She suddenly stopped as Aerrow crushed his lips in hers. After a few moments, he slowly pulled away, but just a breath’s distance away from her.

“Piper, I love you too.” he whispered.

Those words caused Piper’s cheeks to redden again. She remedied it by kissing Aerrow again. He closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around her waist. The kiss seemed so innocent, but any barriers between the two lovers broke as Aerrow’s tongue stroked Piper’s lower lip, silently begging for entrance. As the kiss became more passionate and unrestrained, the stars seemed to glow brighter as though magnifying the emotion and brilliancy of this moment. Slowly and reluctantly, they pulled apart. For a few minutes, they simply held each other underneath the moon and starlight. Then, Aerrow spoke.

“I was singing about you. I was hoping you might hear.”

“I’m glad I did.” Piper said.

Aerrow smiled and combed through Piper’s mop of dark blue hair.

“Do you know why I chose that song in particular?”

“No, not really.”

Again, Aerrow smiled.

“Because whenever I talk to you, I really am talking to the moon, and the sun, and the stars. In other words: I’m talking to the most important thing in the Atmos. You are my moon, my sun, and my stars Piper. You are everything to me.”

Piper smiled too and nuzzled into Aerrow’s neck.

“And you are everything to me Aerrow. I love you.”

“I love you too.”

As they held each other in a warm embrace, the moon shone above them like a pearl in a sapphire-colored celestial ocean.


	7. Kiss #7 - Tropica Times

“Wa-hoo! Tropica here we come!” Finn yelled as the terra came into sight.

Piper sighed heavily. It was typical Finn to get super excited about Tropica. Aerrow chuckled.

“Don’t worry Piper. We really needed a break. Besides, if Finn won’t shut up, I’ll make him.”

Piper smiled at him.

“Thanks, but Kaya already said SHE would make Finn zip it. You know how effective she is.”

“Believe me, I know.”

“Come on guys! Those waves won’t wait forever!” Finn yelled.

“Oh shut up about surfing and waves Finn or I’ll make you!” Kaya shouted at the blond, chasing him toward the hangar, her beach bag slung over her shoulder.

Aerrow and Piper rolled their eyes and went to get their beach gear too.

A few minutes later, they were all on the fine, white sand. Well, almost all of them.

“Where’s Piper?” Aerrow asked Kaya, who was sitting next to him munching on a hot dog Junko had prepared (it wasn’t a gross oddity Junko would usually cook).

“She’s still getting changed. Her other bathing suit was feeling a little tight, so I bought her a new one. She’s just feeling a little shy.” Kaya added slyly.

“Why would she need to feel shy?” Aerrow asked.

Kaya just finished devouring her hot dog, when something caught her eye. She grinned and turned Aerrow’s head in that something’s direction.

“That’s why.” she said pointing at Piper, dressed in a bright blue, two-piece swimsuit and her hair down, pushed back from her face with a bright blue hairband.

Aerrow’s heart stopped right then and there. At least, he felt his heart stop. All he could do was stare, his jaw hanging loosely and his eyes open wide in astonishment. Kaya closed Aerrow’s mouth and waved her hand in front of his eyes to snap him out of his trance. He shook his head and watched as Piper walked over to a large rock pointing over the water, like a natural diving platform.

“She’s quite the knock-out isn’t she?” Kaya asked.

“Tell me about it.” Aerrow replied.

Kaya giggled.

“You’ve got to tell her eventually.”

“Tell her what?” Aerrow asked hurriedly, hoping Kaya didn’t mean what he knew she meant.

“That you’ve got a monster-sized crush on her, that you love her. Besides, if you don’t tell her…” at this, Kaya had on a sinisterly creepy face that Stork would usually have. “…I’m gonna tell her.”

“WHAT!? But that’s…”

“…blackmail, I know, I’m a master at it.”

Aerrow grumbled curses under his breath before answering:

“Fine, I’ll tell her before the day is out. But if you say a word to her in advance…”

“I won’t! Don’t worry! Now you might want to take a look over thereby.”

Aerrow looked just as Piper dove magnificently off the rock and into the clear blue water. As she rose to the surface, she tossed her head back to take a long gasp of air, flipping her hair out her face and scattering water droplets all around her. And again, Aerrow felt his heart stop, before it started up again in a wild “bum-bum, bum-bum, bum-bum”. Oh yeah, he really had it bad for that girl.

As Piper broke the surface of the water, she felt like someone was watching her. She turned around just in time to see Aerrow snap his head away from her direction. Almost as if he’d been watching her before. But Piper wasn’t thinking of that now. She could only look at Aerrow, not able to take her eyes off him. He really was every kind of hot; especially that he wasn’t wearing a shirt. Even from a distance, one would have to be blind to miss his perfect 6-pack.

Piper shook her head and gave herself a small hit on the head. If she kept thinking like this, she would make a fool of herself right in front of him, which was one of the last things she wanted. She began swimming back toward the shore, until she heard a whooshing sound.

She turned around and let out a small scream. An enormous wave was rising behind her, with Finn surfing on the top yelling like crazy. She plunged again under the water and tried to swim out of there, but wasn’t fast enough. The force of the wave swept her up and the current practically threw her onto the beach. Thankfully, the sand was soft so that she didn’t hurt herself. But she ended up with seaweed in her now messy hair.

“Great, that’s just great. Thanks a lot Finn!” she shouted at the blond who had also arrived on the beach.

Finn took one look at her and burst out laughing. Junko soon joined in the laughter.

“Oh man! You look like a ship-wreck!” Finn gasped in between laughs.

Piper groaned, trying in vain to pull the seaweed out of her blue hair.

“Don’t listen to him.” Aerrow said walking over to her.

Piper blushed lightly as the boy gently combed the green weeds out of her blue locks.

“You still look fine to me.” he added.

Now, Piper just knew her cheeks were as red as they could get. Unfortunately, the sharpshooter noticed her blush (who wouldn't).

“AWWW! How cute!” Finn said loudly.

Now both Aerrow and Piper were blushing as Finn began singing:

“Aerrow and Piper sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G…”

But before he could go on, Kaya whacked him on the head.

“SHUT UP!” she roared.

Instantly, Finn shut up and ran for his life as Kaya chased him with a surfboard, trying to hit him with it.

“I’d, better go dry off.” Piper said.

“Yeah, I’m gonna see if I can prevent Kaya from actually killing Finn.”

They went their separate ways, each cursing about how they were both so close, and yet so far.

A few hours later, as the sun began to dip into the sky, Aerrow sat on the beach. He had spent the rest of the afternoon trying to catch Kaya before she murdered Finn and trying to calm Kaya down afterwards. The day was nearly over, and he wasn’t able to confess his feelings to Piper. He had been so close. Now, the sun was starting to set, and he felt further away from the navigator than he had before. He had told himself that this would be the day he told her, not just because Kaya blackmailed him to do it, but because he’d also had enough of his own silence.

“What are you doing?” a voice asked him.

He looked up. It was Kaya, as he’d suspected.

“Nothing.” he answered.

It was true. He wasn’t really doing anything besides just sitting here.

“That’s not what you SHOULD be doing.” Kaya said.

“I was close Kaya. I tried, you know I did.”

“But you’ve got to try one last time. Look.” she said, pointing to the setting sun.

“The sun has JUST started to set, the day’s not over. And look at the sky! It’s positively gorgeous! This kind of sunset only happens once in a long time.”

She looked at Aerrow.

“This sunset was made for you two. But it’ll only be here only today, so go and tell her while the time is right.” she finished pointing in the direction Piper had gone a few minutes ago.

Aerrow looked up at her and nodded. He got up, patted Kaya on the head saying: “Thanks Kaya.”, and went to find Piper.

The blue-haired girl sat alone on the beach, watching the sun as it set. Why hadn’t she just told Aerrow how she felt about him when she had the chance? What had stopped her (besides Finn)?

“Hey.” Aerrow said.

Piper looked up and smiled at him as he sat down next to her. Maybe hope wasn’t lost yet.

“Hey yourself.” she replied.

They just sat there for a few moments before Aerrow summoned up all of his courage and said:

“Piper, I have something to tell you, something I’ve been meaning to tell you for a long time.”

“I needed to tell you something too. But you go first.”

Aerrow looked into her bright carnelian eyes. Piper edged closer to him, looking at him with open curiosity.

“Piper, I love you. I’ve loved ever since I’ve met you. You are everything to me and the only thing I could ever want from you is this: could you ever by some chance love me back?”

“You don’t need a chance…” Piper whispered. “…because I love you too. I have ever since I first laid eyes on you.”

Relieved and overjoyed that she loved him back; Aerrow kissed Piper, not able to take one more moment of separation from her. She tilted her head to deepen the kiss and let her arms snake around Aerrow’s neck. His arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her closer. Piper moaned in pleasure as Aerrow’s gentle fingers caressed her exposed skin. The fiery colors of the sunset seemed to surround them, brilliantly magnifying the precious moment. And this time, there was no Finn to interrupt it. Well, that’s actually a lie.

“Woa-oa-oah! Dude, get a room!

Aerrow and Piper quickly separated to glare at Finn.

“Do you mind?” Aerrow asked the wing-man.

“Actually I do mind.” he said, until Kaya’s staff began glowing and the owner glowered menacingly at him.

“But I don’t really mind anymore.” he added to be safe from yet another Kaya massacre.

“You know what guys…” Kaya said addressing Aerrow and Piper. “Instead of leaving the day after tomorrow as we’d planned, how we stay here for a little longer? You two guys deserve a break, don’t YOU think so Finn?” she added poking Finn with her staff.

“I guess we could stay here for a few more days.” Aerrow said.

“That’s fine with me.” Piper added.

“Yes!” Finn whispered. “More waves for the Finnster!”

“Oy.” Kaya said rolling her eyes, following Finn as he left.

Aerrow looked back at Piper.

“The sun still hasn’t set yet. Want to continue where we left off?” he asked, wrapping his arms around her again.

“Definitely.” she said as they shared their second, but far from last, kiss.


	8. Kiss #8 - First Date

Aerrow was fixing up his skimmer. He had finally got the guts to do the impossible; the hardest, toughest, most difficult challenge you could think of: he asked Piper…to go on a date with him. Only problem, he was nervous beyond belief.

“So, how’s mister lover boy doing?” Finn, who had just come in, asked.

The sharpshooter was followed by Junko, Stork and Kaya.

“If you must know…I’m not sure. I’m not sure about anything.” Aerrow said.

“I knew this kind of thing would happen.” Kaya said.

Of course she would know. Not only was Kaya a prank mastermind and a guardian-in-training, but also an expert match-maker. It was thanks to Kaya that Aerrow got the courage to ask Piper out in the first place.

“So, what’s the problem?” The girl asked, putting her hands on her hips.

“Well, everything. I mean, what if the skimmer gets malfunctioned mid-flight? What if I don’t know what to say to Piper? What if…?”

“All right, okay, we get it! Now Aerrow, listen, you’ll be fine. All you need to do is just be yourself. Got it?” Kaya said putting her hands on Aerrow’s shoulders.

“You’re right. I can do this.” Aerrow said with a little bit of newfound confidence.

Kaya nodded.

“I see you’re still a bit nervous. But we’ll help. Junko, you fix up Aerrow’s skimmer to the best of your capacities. You hear me? I don’t want even a SCREW out of place.”

“I’m on it!” the wallop said.

Kaya turned to Finn.

“Finn, you go over the date plan with Aerrow one last time, clear?”

“Crystal clear! But, what are you gonna do?”

“Stork and I’ll check on Piper. See ya later.”

...

Kaya and Stork knocked on Piper’s door.

“Come in.” the navigator called from inside.

As they walked in, the merb and young guardian found Piper sitting on her bed looking positively rattled.

“Here we go again.” Kaya whispered to Stork before asking the navigator: “What’s wrong?”

“Just about everything!” she said burying her face in her hands with frustration.

Stork and Kaya’s eyebrows lifted in surprise.

“This is my very first date…and…I just don’t know what to do! What should I wear? What do I say? What…?” she was about to continue when Kaya gently shook her.

“Piper, calm down. I know this is your first date. You’re new at this; you’re treading in unfamiliar waters. That’s why I’m here. I’m here to help you and give you advice. And when it comes to advice, you’ll only need to follow this tip: be yourself. No pressure. As for help in terms of looks, let’s stop the chit-chat and get started! Stork…”

“Oh no you don’t! Instead of infecting my brain with these things, I will go back to piloting the Condor, thank you very much!” he left muttering: “Never trust a ship to a sky-monkey, even if he IS the mission specialist.”

Kaya and Piper looked at each other with weird looks.

“Okaayy…let’s get to work!” Kaya said taking out her staff and turning it into a hairbrush and a comb.

...

A few minutes later, Kaya had finished her work on Piper’s hair.

“There’s only one thing missing; the outfit.” Kaya said taking out a uniform from the back of Piper’s closet.

“It’s time you brought this little number out.” she said handing it to the navigator.

“I’ll leave you to get changed while I check on Aerrow.”

...

When Kaya entered the hangar, Finn, Junko and Aerrow had just finished fine-tuning Aerrow’s skimmer.

“There we go. Your skimmer couldn’t malfunction even if it tried.” Junko told Aerrow.

“That’s great! You don’t any accidents to happen on your very first date.” said Kaya. “By the way Aerrow, do you remember those uniforms Carver got for us?” she asked grinding her teeth as she said Carver’s name.

“Yes…” Aerrow said.

“Well…you DID say we would bring them out on special occasions, right?”

“That’s true, I did say that.”

“Well…” Kaya said, handing the blue and red uniform to Aerrow. “I would say this is a special occasion, wouldn’t you?”

Aerrow nodded, smiled, and went to get changed. When he returned, Kaya and the others nodded approvingly.

“Nice!” Junko said.

“Totally date-ready!” Finn said holding 2 thumbs up.

“Perfect!” Kaya said. “Now, if you’ll excuse me, I must get Piper.”

...

Back in her room, Piper stood up and looked in the mirror.

“How do I look?” she asked Kaya.

“Piper, you are a thing of beauty, you are a vision, you are gorgeous! Now, let’s send you on a night you’ll never forget!”

Piper smiled and followed Kaya to the hangar.

“How long does it take for a girl to get changed?” Finn whined.

“How rude can one sharpshooter get?” Kaya countered.

Aerrow looked up as the 9-year-old smiled.

“Aerrow…may I present…your date.” she said.

Piper entered the room and Aerrow held down a gasp. Piper wore a lovely blue, silver and white outfit. Strands of her hair framing her face were braided with shining blue crystals like the one around her neck. Two braids were tied around her head like a headband and held in the back with an intricate crystal hair clip. Indeed, Piper looked like royalty.

“Wow.” Aerrow said. “Piper, you look amazing.”

Piper blushed lightly as she sat behind Aerrow on his skimmer.

“You sure you guys will be fine without us?” Aerrow asked.

“Sure, maybe we’ll prank Stork while you’re gone.” Finn said.

“Um, I heard that.” Stork said on the speaker. “And don’t worry about us, we’re all doomed anyway.”

Everyone rolled their eyes.

“Like Stork said: Don’t worry about us. I’ll make sure we don’t run into trouble. You just go have your best first date ever.” Kaya said.

Aerrow smiled and nodded.

“You ready Piper?” Aerrow asked.

“Yup.” Piper said as her arms encircled the leader’s waist and they took off.

...

Aerrow’s skimmer flew out into the night sky and soared past the stars.

“So what’s the plan for the night?” Piper asked.

“I was thinking about a flying date as you might call it.” Aerrow said.

They zoomed through the sky and over a large terra. Flashing lights of nearly every color shone from down below the two storm hawks.

“It’s Terra Neon!” Piper said.

“I had a feeling you’d like it.” Aerrow said.

“It’s beautiful from up here.” Piper said wistfully.

“And it’s just a start.” Aerrow replied with a mischievous twinkle in his eye.

“What do you mean by that?” Piper asked him.

“It means you might want to hang on.” Aerrow said as he turned on the accelerator.

Piper held on a little tighter to Aerrow as they bolted through the air, doing a few barrel roles along the way. Whooping with the exciting feel of the wind in their faces, they passed over a misty terra almost completely hidden in the clouds. The lights from the buildings twinkled like fireflies in the night.

“Terra Vapos!” Piper exclaimed, easily recognizing the buildings down below.

Aerrow flew the skimmer just low enough for the people turned their heads up and cheered and waved at them as Aerrow and Piper waved back. They saw king Agar outside his palace wave at a cloud, before a villager standing next to him turned the old man in the right direction. Aerrow and Piper laughed at the silliness of the situation as Aerrow descended the skimmer. It landed before the steps to the palace.

“Aerrow and Piper…” said the old king. “We are glad you decided to “drop in” as you might say. How is the great domo?”

“He’s fine, just as annoying, I mean, “great”, as ever.” Aerrow said, making quotation marks as he said great. “But we can’t stay for long. We still have many things to see.”

“Ah yes, young love mustn’t be delayed.”

Aerrow blushed furiously and gave a sheepish smile. Piper giggled at the redness of his face and said to save him from any more embarrassment:

“Well, we must go now.”

And they took off once more.

“It won’t be long until they get married at this rate.” Agar said as the villager next to him nodded in agreement.

...

“Aerrow…do you think really meant about…what he said?” she asked as Aerrow winced.

He had been hoping that they could talk about this later.

“I’m…really not sure.” he said, trying to keep his cool.

Piper nodded, trying to conceal the blush forming on her cheeks. But the next thing she saw made her forget the awkwardness of before.

“Oh, wow!” she breathed as she caught sight of Terra Atmosia, the beacon tower shining brightly in the night.

“Terra Atmosia.” Aerrow said as they circled around the tower.

“This is amazing.” Piper said.

“Well, it doesn’t stop there.” Aerrow said as they gently flew away from the famous terra.

Piper smiled.

“I’m glad about that.” she whispered.

...

The night flew by like Aerrow’s skimmer as the two storm hawks passed over Blizzaris, glittering and shinning like a fairyland under the moonlight where Piper pressed herself closer to Aerrow so as to keep warm (from which he couldn’t stop smiling), Terra Zartacla where they shot at Mr. Moss’s prison just to hear him scream with rage at them, Terra Fauna where they flew close enough to the trees so that Piper caught a few apples-of-my-eye to eat for their dinner, and Terra Aquanos where Aerrow flew low over the lake and Piper trailed a hand in the water making a long white line of spray and bringing the attention of a few cloud dolphins that jumped up and followed the skimmer into the sky.

Finally, after the cloud dolphins left, Aerrow and Piper had landed on Terra Amazonia and were sitting near a cliff, gazing at the stars. Aerrow felt a small thought tugging at his brain; it was what King Agar had said before: “young love…”

He looked at Piper. She looked positively radiant tonight, and the combination of her beauty and the moon light made her glow in Aerrow’s eyes. Kaya had told him that he should confess when he was ready. And now, alone with her on this perfect night, he knew that he was ready. What he didn’t know was that Piper was thinking the exact same thing.

“Piper…” he said.

She looked at him.

“What is it?” she asked.

“There’s something that I need to tell you, something I’ve wanted to tell you for a long time.”

Piper edged closer to him.

“Tell me.” she said.

Aerrow gave a small smile and gestured for her to come closer. She did so and bent her head so he could whisper in her ear:

“Piper, I love you.”

Before the navigator could react, Aerrow pulled her in for a hard kiss. Piper’s carnelian eyes shot open in surprise, but she relaxed into bliss almost instantly. Her worries and thoughts melted away on a wave of passion emanating from Aerrow. His arms circled around her waist and pulled the girl so close; you could’ve sworn the two were pasted together. Finally, they separated. Emerald green and golden orange met as they stared into each other’s eyes. Piper smiled broadly.

“You could’ve waited for me to say I love you too.” she whispered, since there was no point of talking normally because they were so close together.

“I guess I just got impatient.” Aerrow replied grinning.

Piper smiled and kissed Aerrow back. He let out a deep rumble of content as he gently pushed Piper down, using his arms to cushion her head. With nowhere else to back into, Piper moaned with pleasure as she took on the full force of the kiss. After what seemed like forever (but what was actually 5 minutes), they slowly pulled apart.

“Should we go back?” Aerrow asked.

“It is getting late. But I’m sure this won’t be our only date.” Piper answered.

“Not on your life.” he whispered before kissing her one more time. Then, they stood up and got back on the skimmer. They took off.

...

As they zoomed through the air, Piper yawned.

“You feel okay?” Aerrow asked her.

“*yawn* I’m just a little tired.” she said.

“Yeah, I’m on the point of falling asleep too. But you can sleep for now. I’ll wake you up when we get back to the Condor.” Aerrow reassured her.

Piper smiled and rested her head on Aerrow’s back. She sighed deeply as she fell asleep.

...

A few minutes later, they were back on the Condor.

“You…sly…dogs.” Finn said shaking his head but grinning at the couple. “We planned that you guys would come back at 9:45. And WHAT time is it?”

Aerrow shrugged.

“10:30?” he said.

“Exactly!” Kaya said. “Just what did you guys do?”

Aerrow and Piper exchanged a smile and looked back at the others.

“We had the best night ever.” Piper said.

“Well, I hope you enjoyed it. It’s late and we’d all better get to bed. If not, we might crash into a mountain tomorrow morning and be doomed!” Stork said.

“All right, all right Stork, we get the message.” Aerrow chuckled.

Everyone then went to their rooms and Aerrow accompanied Piper to hers.

“I can’t thank you enough for asking me out Aerrow.” Piper said when they reached her door.

“I can’t thank you enough for accepting.” he replied. “Good night Piper.”

But before he could leave, Piper grabbed him by both wrists and pulled him into her room.

“Come here you!” she said as their mouths locked together in another kiss, the door closed and as they both disappeared inside.

Stork and Kaya watched the door as it closed.

“We’ll be lucky if Piper doesn’t wake up pregnant in the morning.” Stork grumbled.

“Oh shut up Stork.” Kaya said as she playfully bonked him on the head.

“If they want to be together, let them.” she said as she headed for her room.


	9. Kiss #9 - Bedtime Stories

It was a stormy night. Of course it was. The storm hawks had been chased by cyclonians into Hurricane Passage, an area full of never ending storms; in other words, a place filled with absolute doom, according to Stork. The lightest storms were only very strong rains with lightning and thunder that could last for 10 hours at the most, while as the strongest were raging mega-storms and blizzacanes that could literally tear ships to pieces. Fortunately, this was only one of the lightest storms. None the less, Piper couldn’t sleep. But it wasn’t because of the storm; she couldn’t stop thinking about Aerrow. He walked in her dreams every night. Her love for him was unquestionable. But did Aerrow love Piper the way she loved him? Piper highly doubted it. Just then, her door opened. Piper shut her eyes and pretended to be asleep, until she heard a small voice.

“Piper…”

The crystal mage smiled and opened her eyes. It was only Kaya.

“What are you doing up?” she asked the girl.

Kaya looked very small and frightened in her white baggy PJs holding a black cat plushy with bright blue eyes in her arms (her staff turned into a cat plushy). Kaya looked down at her bare feet.

“I…I can’t sleep. I’m…afraid of thunder storms.” she said.

Piper smiled kindly.

“I can’t sleep either.” Piper said.

Kaya looked up at her with an adorably sweet look.

“Could you…tell me a story…please?” she asked the teenager.

Piper as a little shocked. But then, she reminded herself that Kaya was only 9 years old. She got out of bed and took Kaya by the hand to her room.

“Sure.” she said.

...

In Kaya’s room, Piper tucked Kaya under the blankets.

“What kind of story would you like me to tell you?” she asked.

Kaya thought about for a bit, then answered:

“Surprise me. But love stories are the best.”

Piper was a little caught off-guard, but she began:

“This is a story about a sky knight. He was one of the best sky knights around, but everyone doubted him. They tried to put out the fire in his soul. But they couldn’t, because he was brave, smart and strong, and had a free, adventure-loving spirit. He was handsome too. All in all, he was the most amazing person in the entire Atmos. So amazing, that he had an admirer.”

“Did this admirer love him very much?” asked Kaya, who was getting a little sleepy.

“She loved him very much.” Piper said wistfully, remembering how much she loved Aerrow.

“Did the sky knight love her back?” Kaya asked, having a feeling she knew who this sky knight and this admirer were.

Piper looked down sadly.

“I don’t know.” she said. “But the admirer always wished more than anything that, someday, the sky knight would love her, somehow.”

Piper saw that Kaya’s eyelids were getting heavier and heavier. She smiled caringly at the little girl.

“That’s all for tonight. It’s getting late and you’re tired. The storm won’t last for much longer.”

“Okay.” Kaya said quietly. “Just one more question.”

“All right, what is it?”

“Did this sky knight have green eyes?”

Piper smiled. She could never get over how wise Kaya truly was.

“The most beautiful green eyes you could ever imagine.” she said as Kaya finally fell asleep. “Good night Kaya.”

Piper went back to her room and looked up at the ceiling.

“Good night Aerrow.”

...

The next day, the storm hawks were on the very edge of Hurricane Passage, where the storms were the fiercest. They had had the misfortune of getting into a mega-storm that threatened to rip the Condor to splinters. Of all the people that got tossed around in the ship, being the lightest person on board apart from Kaya and Radarr, Piper had suffered the most damage (in case you’re wondering, the reason Kaya and Radarr didn’t get damaged was because Kaya turned into a large turtle and Radarr hid in her shell with her). The navigator had actually broken 2 ribs during the violence of the storm. The blood staining the floor of the hallway wouldn’t let Stork forget about it, no matter how much he cleaned it afterwards. When they finally got out of Hurricane Passage, Aerrow tried to make Piper get some rest, but she wouldn’t hear of it. She kept insisting she was fine, although her broken ribs were hurting more and more.

“Piper, settle down. You need to rest.” the leader said for the umpteenth time.

“Honest, Aerrow, I’m fine.” Piper winced in between gasps of pain as she clutched her bandaged ribcage.

She tried to stand up, but Aerrow pinned her to the wall with one hand.

“I’m really sorry I have to do this, but it’s for your own good Piper.” he said holding up a green crystal, a hypnosis crystal.

It wasn’t long before Piper (strong as she tried to resist) fell unconscious. Aerrow caught her in his arms and carried her to her room. He gently placed her on her bed and gently stroked her face. She just looked so beautiful in her sleep.

‘If angels lived on Atmos, I’d be looking at one right now.’ Aerrow thought.

He placed the tenderest of kisses on her forehead and left the room.

“See you later Piper.” he whispered.

...

That night, there was a regular thunder storm. Aerrow tossed and turned restlessly as the thunder rumbled and the lightning flashed. The lovely image of Piper wouldn’t leave his mind for an instant. He couldn’t help but wonder if Piper thought about him like this. But he’d be surprised if she did. Just then, the door opened and he saw Kaya standing behind it.

“Hey Kaya. What are you still doing up? It’s hours past your usual bedtime.” he said.

“I know. But, I can’t sleep.”

“Is it the storm?” Aerrow asked.

Kaya nodded.

“Yes.” she mumbled as she clutched her cat plushy a little tighter.

Aerrow smiled and got up.

“If I told you a story, do you think you’d be able to fall asleep?” he asked.

Kaya nodded again.

...

Tucked under her covers, Kaya looked up at Aerrow and said:

“Piper already started to tell me a story yesterday. But she couldn’t finish it. I think you could.”

Aerrow smiled.

“All right, what was the story about?” he asked.

“It was about a sky knight, he had an admirer. This admirer loved the sky knight very much. And I think that the sky knight was you.” she said.

Aerrow was truly surprised. What if…?

“Was the admirer a crystal mage?” he asked.

“My theory says yes.” Kaya answered.

“Did she have midnight blue hair and sunset colored eyes?”

“I think so.”

Aerrow smiled again.

“Then I think I can continue the story.”

Kaya snuggled her stuffed kitty closer to her as Aerrow began:

“This admirer was a very kind and smart young woman. She knew almost anything there was to know about the Atmos. But what she didn’t know was that the sky knight she admired loved her back. But he was too much of a coward to say so. But, one day, a great voice of wisdom…” at this, he ruffled Kaya’s raven hair playfully. “Told him to do what his heart told him.”

“What did his heart tell him to do?” Kaya asked.

“To forget his fears and inhibitions and tell the crystal mage how he felt about her.”

“Did he tell her?” Kaya asked, her eyelids getting heavy.

Aerrow grinned.

“Yes, he did.” he whispered.

Kaya smiled mischievously despite her tiredness.

“Did he steal a kiss?” she asked.

Aerrow grinned.

“You can bet on that.” he said. “Good night Kaya.”

Then, he left.

...

The next morning, Aerrow carefully and quietly tiptoed into Piper’s room. She was still asleep, her chest rising and falling with the rhythm of her breathing. Aerrow felt a smile form on his face as he looked at her peaceful expression. It was no wonder that his feelings for her were so strong. He gently shook her until her eyes fluttered open. She smiled with a playful twinkle in her eye that made his grin widen.

“How dare you use my own hypnosis crystal against me.” she said.

Aerrow shrugged.

“I said I was sorry didn’t I?”

“True. So I forgive you.” she said.

Aerrow smiled as he sat down next to her.

“You know Piper, Kaya asked me to tell her a story last night.”

“Just what story did you tell her?”

“Kaya asked me to finish the story you started the night before.”

Piper’s face flushed scarlet; she just knew she was blushing as red as Aerrow’s hair.

"Oh?" she squeaked. “What…did you…tell her?” she asked hesitantly, blushing all the more.

Aerrow just couldn’t stop smiling; Piper was just so cute when she blushed.

“I told her that the sky knight in the story did know about his admirer. But what the admirer didn’t know was that the sky knight…loved her too.”

Piper was so shocked that she instantly stopped blushing. She was even more shocked when Aerrow bent down just enough to capture her lips in a long, sweet kiss. But her eyes closed again in bliss and her arms wrapped around Aerrow’s neck, pulling him down toward her. His arms went around her waist and held her close. As their first kiss became more and more passionate, both were thinking the same thing: Who would’ve thought that Kaya’s lack of sleep would bring them together?


	10. Kiss #10 - I'll Keep you Warm

“Hey there hosers! Good to see ya again!” Billy Rex called as the storm hawks arrived in the village on Terra Blizzaris.

“It’s nice to see you too Billy.” Aerrow said as he shook hands with the blizzarien and the other members of his team greeted the other absolute zeroes.

“Are you boys gonna do some back-country training while you’re here?” Suzy Lu asked.

“You betcha!” Finn said grinning.

“Why wait?” Billy replied enthusiastically.

The blizzariens and storm hawks raced to get the ice grinders. Aerrow was about to join them, when he noticed Piper looking a little left out. He remembered that the last time they were here, she had wanted to come along, but since Billy and the other zeroes thought she was a sky knight, they didn’t let her tag along. This time, he wasn’t gonna let that happen.

“Hey Piper, wanna come?” he asked his navigator.

Piper looked a little confused.

“But, there are only 6 ice grinders, and if I come along, then we’ll need 7, won’t we?”

“Well, you could ride with me.”

Piper’s eyes lit up and she hopped behind Aerrow. She also had the good sense to wrap her arms tightly around him, because when they took off, it was fast, furious and out of control, just the way ice grinders and blizzariens are. But they all enjoyed themselves, shrieking with the excitement and thrill of the ride. Aerrow and Piper probably enjoyed themselves the most. With Piper so close to him, Aerrow couldn’t stop smiling and his heart felt like it was going a mile a minute. The feeling was mutual for Piper. At one point, all 6 grinders took a small stop on a hill to take a rest stop, looking out over the snow-covered hills that glittered as though covered with piles of diamonds. There was a gentle snowfall, and Aerrow and Piper just happened to be sitting not too far from each other at the time. Billy noticed this, and he also noticed 2 other facts: 1. Aerrow had invited Piper to sit with him on his ice grinder, and looked rather pleased the whole time they’d been together and 2. Aerrow was now taking quite a lot of sideways glances at Piper.

“Hey chief.” Billy whispered, nudging Aerrow to get his attention.

“What?” Aerrow asked, also whispering, having a feeling Billy had a good reason to be speaking quietly.

“Do ya have something for ya right-hand woman over there?” he asked, pointing his head in Piper’s direction.

Aerrow started.

“What...! No…Well…you see…I…might…” he stuttered, but words failed him ultimately in the end.

“I knew it!” Billy whispered joyously. “We’s all been having a feeling ya had something for ‘er. And this here’s the proof!”

Aerrow almost cringed as heat rose to his cheeks in a very red blush. Suddenly, the ground began to shake, literally. A huge rumble resounded all over the mountain.

“Avalanche!!!” Junko cried.

They all bolted for the ice grinders and took off at maximum speed. But the giant wave of snow got closer, and closer, and closer! In barely a few minutes, the avalanche had caught up to Aerrow and Piper (who were the closest to the avalanche), and swept them up in its wake. The others, who had by now gotten to a part of the mountain where the avalanche didn’t reach, cried out as the pair disappeared under the snow.

…

Aerrow woke up, freezing as though he'd turned into an ice-cube.

“Aerrow, are you all right?” a voice said.

Groaning, Aerrow opened his eyes to find Piper looking down at him with anxious amber eyes.

“I’m fine Piper. But where are we?” he asked as he slowly got up.

“I guess some kind of ice cave formed by the avalanche.” Piper said. “It’s a bit of a miracle we survived. But we might freeze to death if the others don’t find us.”

“They’ll find us.” Aerrow said. “I know they will.”

For a few minutes, they sat there in silence, hugging themselves and trying to keep warm. But it was getting colder and colder in the cave, and their own heat was running out. In 5 minutes, Piper began shivering violently and uncontrollably.

“Piper!” Aerrow said worried.

“I-I’m j-j-j-just…f-f-freezing.” the girl shuddered.

“Come here.” Aerrow said, wrapping his arms around the navigator. “I’ll keep you warm.”

Piper didn’t stop her commanding officer. Besides, she was too cold to even try to resist. Aerrow brought Piper close to him, determined to keep her from freezing. Piper relished the feel of being in his arms, the warmth of his breath, the steady thump of his heart. It was a sensation unlike any she’d ever felt before, being so close to Aerrow, her small weakly cold form pressed to his. Their closeness warmed her as though she were next to a fire, and sent her heart racing with a passionate rhythm that she couldn’t control. And she savored it. Aerrow too was savoring their embrace. As he cradled Piper so gently and yet so fiercely, he wanted nothing more than to be able to do this forever. But Piper’s warmth was still depleting. She was so cold that the corners of her mouth were turning blue.

“I th-th-think I-I’m g-g-g-gonna p-pass out from the c-c-cold.” Piper whispered, not having the strength to speak any louder.

“I’ll be right here.” Aerrow said.

Sighing deeply, Piper let her eyes close as she went completely limp in Aerrow’s arms. But the sky knight also felt exhaustion creeping to his mind. He tried to fight off his fatigue, but to no avail. He gently lay down, still holding Piper tightly, and let unconsciousness claim him.

…

Only a few feet above them, Billy Rex, Finn, Junko, Stork, Suzy Lu and the other absolute zeroes were all digging in the snow trying to find Aerrow and Piper. Radarr was running around, sniffing to catch even the tiniest whiff of his best friend and navigator. Just then, he picked up a scent and began screeching at the others, pointing to the spot where he had located them.

“Look! Radarr’s got something!” Junko cried out in excitement.

“All right!” Billy cheered.

Junko dug quickly and fiercely.  In a minute or two; he and Billy Rex were looking into the ice cave occupied by their two now sleeping friends.

“We found ‘em!” Junko called to the others who quickly ran over to haul the red head and blue-haired girl out of the hole.

“They’re not dead are they?” Finn asked seeing that they were unconscious.

“No, they’ve just passed out. Extreme cold can have that affect sometimes.” Stork said as they got the two onto a snow grinder.

“Let’s get them back to the village.” Suzy Lu said as they sped off.

…

The first thing Aerrow felt when he woke up was warmth. As he stretched out his arms luxuriously, he opened his eyes and took in his surroundings. He was lying in a warm bed with a thick blanket in a room made of ice, clearly in the blizzarien village. Across the room, lying in a bed similar to his, was Piper. Aerrow smiled with admiration and love in his green eyes. Just then, Piper yawned and stretched, then her eyes opened.

“Hey Piper.” Aerrow said, still smiling.

“Hey yourself.” she answered. “You okay?”

“Yeah.” Aerrow said, stretching. “Not cold anymore.”

“Me neither.” Piper said. “Well, maybe just a little bit.”

“I can take care of that, if you want.” the redhead said, his eyes twinkling mischievously.

Piper grinned back at him and got out of bed to join Aerrow in his bed. The two snuggled together under the blanket, glad to be in each other’s arms once again. After a few minutes of silence, Aerrow decided to speak.

“Piper…” he said.

“Hmm?” she mumbled as she raised her head to look at him.

Aerrow looked at her with a loving gaze and he combed through Piper’s blue locks with his fingers.

“Did I ever tell you…” he began, leaning closer to her and making his voice only a whisper. “…how much I love you?”

As Piper’s eyes widened, Aerrow closed what little there was between them in a kiss. The crystal mage let out a soft moan of bliss. Their hearts racing at the speed of the avalanche that brought them together, Aerrow and Piper slowly pulled apart.

“I love you too Aerrow.” Piper said in barely a whisper.

“I know.” Aerrow replied, also whispering, before kissing her again.


	11. Kiss #11 - After Thunder Run

As the storm hawks were about to sprint off to get the “gigamite” (whatever that was) for the colonel, one of his henchmen grabbed Piper and tied her up. Aerrow turned around swiftly as the girl cried out.

“What do you think you’re…” the redhead began.

“I am merely making this more…interesting. You have until sunrise to bring me the gigamite. And if you’re late, well, that wouldn’t be so fine for your little friend here.” he said gesturing to Piper.

Aerrow looked at the crystal mage. The worry in her eyes was enough to send adrenaline shooting through his veins, banishing his fatigue from the previous adventure.

“You’ll get your gigamite.” Aerrow said to the colonel. “But Piper had better be safe when we get back.”

“You have my word.” the colonel said with a sly smile. “You will find my little request on Terra Amazonia. I hope you can manage that.”

Aerrow nodded with a determined look in his eye, then he and the other storm hawks ran to the Condor. So determined was the team that they didn't notice two henchmen running away from the ship holding a remote which they handed to their boss. The ship took off at full speed. As the Condor flew out of sight, the colonel smiled viciously.

“Escort our guest inside.” the colonel said to his henchmen. “This young lady is in good luck. Even after my competition with the wallop, I still have some…leftovers.”

…

On the Condor, Stork laid a map to Terra Amazonia on the table.

“This doesn’t look good.” he said.

“What do you mean?” Finn asked.

“We have until sunrise to get the gigamite, and Amazonia is 7 hours away. Even if we had a nitro crystal, there’s a chance…” the merb gulped. “…that we won’t make it in time.”

Aerrow gasped. They had to make it on time! They HAD to! If they were late, who knows what the colonel would do to Piper! The thought of the navigator getting harmed made Aerrow’s anger start bubbling and boiling like lava.

“There has to be some other way to get there,” he said. “A shortcut or something.”

“Did I just hear that you need a shortcut to Terra Amazonia?”

The storm hawks turned around to see a black and blue bird soar gracefully through the window. It landed on the planning table and began glowing with a bright blue light. When the glowing ceased, they were looking at a 9-year-old girl with black hair, black eyes, a black uniform with blue striker crystal armor and a staff. It was Kaya, an old friend that just so happened to know Terra Amazonia like the back of her hand. The girl smiled and her staff turned into a flute that she hooked onto her belt.

“So, you need to head for Amazonia, and fast. Might I ask why?”

After the storm hawks quickly explained the situation, Kaya nodded.

“Well, you guys are in luck for three reasons: 1. I happen to have a nitro crystal that we could use.” she said, getting the crystal out of her pocket. “2. I know every single shortcut to and from Amazonia you could think of and 3. I also have some gigamite back at my tree house.”

“All right!” Finn and Junko cheered as they high-fived each other.

“Thanks a million Kaya! We owe you one.” Aerrow said, hugging the girl.

“Just let me stick a frost crystal in Finn’s underpants and we’ll call it even!” she replied, giving Aerrow an affectionate squeeze.

“Hey!” Finn exclaimed indignantly.

“All right, but after we get Piper back.” the redhead said, putting Kaya down.

As the girl ran off to give the engine a boost with her crystal, Aerrow’s look softened and worry shone in his emerald eyes. Piper…Aerrow remembered the look of fear and anxiety in the girl’s eyes as they left. Aerrow swore to himself right then and there that, after this adventure, he would not to let that spider-creep colonel lay a finger on Piper again.

…

Back at the Colonel’s palace, Piper was lead to the room where Junko and the colonel had their “little” competition. The table was still set up and, to Piper’s surprise, there was a place set up at the end. On the plate was a strange, spiny, dark blue and red fish with dead yellow eyes. Piper was even more surprised when the henchmen holding her arms behind her back pushed her into the seat.

“Until your friends return, you shall be my guest, just as your wallop friend was.” the colonel said. “I imagine that, because of your haste to get me the rozenyoga, you haven’t had any meals in the last 12 hours.”

As though to confirm this, Piper’s stomach growled fiercely. The colonel smirked. Piper chuckled nervously.

“I rest my case.” he said. “Now, I suggest you eat up.”

Piper looked back down at the fish. Just then, she recognized it.

“That’s a poisonous fish! I…I can’t eat that!” she exclaimed.

“Well…” the colonel said with a fairly evil grin. “If you don’t eat what I have to offer you, the bombs my men installed on your Condor while you were not looking will…well…I imagine you can guess the rest.”

Piper’s eyes opened wide with horror. She could punch the colonel and try to escape, but she could absolutely not let that 4-legged creep blow Aerrow and the others to pieces.  Just the thought of Aerrow’s death was enough to make her insides churn and cold sweat pour down her face and limbs. She gulped, picked up her fork, speared a bit of the fish’s greenish white meat, and took a bite. Revolted by the taste, Piper put a hand over mouth and, with an enormous effort, swallowed. It made a horrible sensation as it landed in her stomach, burning like acid. The navigator reluctantly ate another piece, and another, and another. It seemed to take forever, but she finally finished the whole thing. When she was done, the colonel grinned and clapped his hands.

“Next.” he said as 2 henchmen carried another plate into the room.

On it was another revolting-looking dish.

“Not…again.” Piper groaned as she clutched at her stomach.

The colonel grinned.

“I want to test your limits, feeble as they probably are compared to the wallop, or me. And if you say no…well, you remember the bomb, right? And I’m starting to think there’s a particular person you don’t want to be blown away.”

Again, and again Piper ate they platters the colonel served. And with every dish, she got weaker and sicker and more ill then she’d ever been in her life, her dark brown skin turning a slight shade of green. Piper wondered when this torture would end.

“Aerrow…” she whispered so that the colonel couldn’t hear. “Please…hurry…”

…

On Amazonia, Kaya was rummaging around in the corner of her 1-room tree house.

“It should be around here somewhere…aha!” she rose up, carefully holding a small silver stone speckled with thousands of tiny brown spots in her hands.

She smiled and carefully handed the small rock to Aerrow.

“Just be careful. It’s very fragile.”

“Will do.” the redhead said as he carefully put the gigamite in his pocket.

“Just one small question before you leave…” Kaya said. “Why did the colonel ask for gigamite?”

“Well, isn’t it a tasty and strange snack?” Finn asked.

Kaya looked at him as though he was an idiot (and to her eyes, he probably was).

“No, when crushed into a fine powder and mixed with water, gigamite is a powerful cure for nearly every poisonous food imaginable. But the colonel’s got a stomach of steel, he wouldn’t need curing.” Kaya said.

Just then, a thought struck Aerrow, a thought that sent chills of fear run down his spine.

“Junko…” the leader turned to the wallop. “What did the colonel feed you when you were his…“guest”?”

“Things like toxic rat melons and yorba-venom smoothies and stink eggs too!” said Junko. “Why?”

Aerrow got a fearful look in his eye.

“Kaya…” Aerrow turned to the 9-year-old. “What does the colonel do if he’s been…out-eaten?”

“Well…” Kaya said. “If he loses an eating competition, he tends to get very mad. Problem is he usually takes his anger out on his…” her black eyes widened with a sudden realization. “…next…“guest”…and that guest would be…”

She didn’t need to continue.

“PIPER!” Aerrow cried out.

The redhead grabbed Radarr, Finn, Junko and Stork and bolted out of Kaya’s tree house. All four got on the Condor, which took off past maximum speed toward the colonel’s palace.

…

Finally, after an hour that seemed to last forever, they arrived. When the Condor landed, the door had barely opened when Aerrow burst out and ran for the entrance to the colonel’s grand estate, Radarr, Finn, Junko and Stork bolting right behind him. The spider-legged gangster was waiting for them, wearing a smirk.

“Where is Piper?” Aerrow demanded.

“Don’t be so impatient young man. First, do you have the gigamite?” the colonel asked.

Aerrow took the grey stone out of his pocket.

“Perfect.” the colonel leered.

He clapped his hands and 2 henchmen stepped forward, dragging someone with them. This someone had dark blue hair, and wore an orange headband. Aerrow felt fear and rage clutch his heart like a vice. The henchmen threw Piper (for of course it was she) to the ground and Aerrow raced to her side, gently holding her. One look at her face, which had a sickly pale green cast to its usual beautiful dark brown, and Aerrow could tell what torture she had been put through. He raised his gaze to meet the colonel’s. Aerrow’s eyes were like daggers. Razor-sharp, rare-blue-striker-crystal-powered daggers that were ready to tear the colonel to pieces.

“You…will…regret this.” Aerrow said between clenched teeth.

“So be it.” the colonel said, to Aerrow’s fury.

Calmly, Aerrow stood up, still holding Piper (the poor thing could barely sit up without collapsing, let alone walk) and all 6 storm hawks went back to the Condor.

…

“I am so sorry about what he did to you.” Aerrow said later on to Piper.

The navigator had now been fully cured with the gigamite, and she and Aerrow were standing alone together on the Condor’s outdoor balcony, under a curtain of stars.

“Aerrow, there’s no need to be sorry. It was my own fault. I shouldn’t have insulted the colonel.” Piper said, looking down guiltily. “If I hadn’t insulted him, you and the others wouldn’t have needed to go look for the gigamite and lose a night’s worth of sleep. You wouldn’t be so tired and hungry if it weren’t for me.”

Aerrow looked at her and stopped leaning on the railing.

“Piper, I told you at least a hundred times; I’m fine. It’s you I’m worried about.” the last words tumbled from his lips on their own.

Piper was clearly surprised, but she didn’t lift her gaze.

“You’re…worried about me?” she asked after a few minutes of silence, finally looking at Aerrow.

The redhead closed the small distance between them and eased his arms around Piper. Her head rested just under his chin and her dark hands pressed against his chest. Aerrow set his lips on Piper’s forehead in a gentle kiss.

“I was worried about you every second I was away from you. And I would do more than just look for gigamite on Terra Amazonia if it meant you would be safe. I…I can’t lose you. And today I was afraid I might.” he whispered.

“That’s the same way I feel about you.” Piper whispered back.

She stepped back, but only half a step, so she could gaze into Aerrow deep, emerald eyes. They stood there, only for a few minutes, but what felt like eternity. Then, when he could stand it no longer, Aerrow moved forward just enough to capture Piper’s lips in his own. The crystal mage closed her eyes and moaned softly with pleasure. After they separated, Piper let her arms snake around Aerrow’s neck and he pulled her closer.

“I love you Aerrow.” Piper whispered softly.

“And I love you Piper.” Aerrow whispered back.


	12. Kiss #12 - The Moonlit Pond

“NO!” Stork yelled. “NONONONONONONONONONONONO! YOU CAN’T MAKE ME! I WON’T LEAVE MY PRECIOUS BABY IN THE HANDS OF…”

“…a person who knows how to take care of it!” Aerrow finished as he tried to pry Stork off of the ship’s hull.

But the merb held fast. One thing was for sure, he wasn’t gonna let go easily. That was already proven when Aerrow, Radarr, Finn AND Junko couldn’t pull him away from the ship in the last 20 minutes. The storm hawks were going to go on a camping trip to Terra Amazonia…without the Condor. As mentioned, the storm hawks would be CAMPING, sleeping outdoors, not in their quarters on the Condor. Kaya would be taking care of the ship while the squadron was away…which wasn’t appealing to Stork in the least.

“A PRESON WHO KNOWS HOW TO TAKE CARE OF IT!!!???” The merb cried, outraged. “MORE LIKE A LUNATIC THAT’LL TRY TO DESTROY THIS SHIP THE FIRST CHANCE SHE GETS!!!”

“Come on Stork! I promised you 300 times and I’ll promise you again: I won’t do ANYTHING to the Condor! I’ll just look after it and fly it around Atmos before coming back to get you guys at the end of your vacation! That’s all!” Kaya said.

Sometimes, what came out of Kaya’s mouth wasn’t really true, but this time Kaya really meant what she said. She wasn’t gonna let anything wrong happen to the carrier ship…that is, if Stork ever consented to give it up, which probably wasn’t gonna happen.

“NONONONO!” Stork yelled again as Aerrow, Radarr, Finn and Junko tried once again to pull him off, without success.

Piper, who had tried to help the guys get Stork off the ship’s metal frame, shook her head, truly having enough of this. She walked over to Stork with his trans-helmet under her arm, put the helmet on Stork’s head and pressed the button. Immediately, Stork fell asleep.

“Finally!” Aerrow sighed in relief. “Thanks Piper. I don’t know if we could’ve held onto him for much longer.”

Piper blushed. Aerrow’s praises always gave her that effect. Then, the storm hawks all picked up their luggage and Junko slung a dreaming Stork over his shoulder.

“We’ll see you in a while Kaya.” Aerrow said to the girl.

“I’ll see you guys too. Remind me: how long is this vacation supposed to last again?”

“Just 2 weeks.”

“Okay, then I’ll see you in 2 weeks.” Kaya giggled.

As the storm hawks set off on the stone trail that would lead them to their campsite (Kaya had suggested the campsite to them and created this trail so they could get there), Kaya tugged on Piper’s arm to get her attention. Curious, the navigator bent down as Kaya whispered:

“A lot can happen in 2 weeks. This is your chance to make your move.”

Piper smiled. Kaya was talking about her feelings for Aerrow. Piper had always considered Aerrow as more than just a friend; she loved him dearly with all her heart.

“I know Kaya. But what should I do?” Piper whispered back.

“I’m not sure. But I know you’ll think of something.”

Piper sighed.

“Okay.” she whispered before running after the others.

“What was that all about?” Aerrow asked her when she caught up.

He had waited for Piper when he realized that she was being held up.

“Oh, it’s nothing.” Piper said, knowing that Aerrow wasn’t convinced.

But Aerrow shrugged. If that’s all Piper was going to tell, he felt like he shouldn’t press her. They walked to catch up with the others.

…

The storm hawks had to hand to Kaya. The campsite was brilliant. It was a clearing on the south side of the terra with soft green grass and a beautiful view over the waterfalls and clumps of jungles below. Best of all, according to Piper AND Aerrow, since the cliff faced south, the storm hawks had an excellent view of the sunrises and sunsets. For the first 3 days of the vacation, the storm hawks spent the day flying on their sky rides, playing target practice with sky berries and the cartoonish drawing of Dark Ace they used as a target, trying to make Stork stop wailing for his “precious” Condor and doing other various activities. Only Piper didn’t feel completely content. As she always had for the last 10 years she knew (and loved) him, Piper was constantly thinking about Aerrow. But this time, it was even more intense than before (if that were possible).

On the third night of their vacation, Piper was still awake looking at the stars while the other storm hawks were asleep (the storm hawks weren’t sleeping in tents, but in sleeping bags out in the open). Suddenly, she stood up.  A shooting star streaked across the sky and lit up something she had never noticed before. Quite a distance from the stone trail that had lead them to the campsite; there was another small gap in the trees showing another path lined with emerald green grass the exact color of Aerrow’s eyes. Curious, Piper went into the forest and followed this path until she reached another clearing, more secluded and surrounded by more trees than the one in which the storm hawks had made their camp. At the other side of the clearing was a small pond, and behind the pond was a large white stone, almost like a small wall.

Piper approached the pond and trailed a hand through the water. The water’s temperature was perfect, but it didn’t feel exactly like water. It had a silkier feel on her skin than normal water, and when it fell back into the pond, Piper could’ve sworn that it sparkled like crystal dust. The night air suddenly felt very warm. The navigator found herself sweating. Had it been this hot before? She didn't think so. What Piper wouldn’t give to cool off in that pond? She hesitated a little, looking around. She hadn’t brought a bathing suit for their vacation. But she could just swim in her underclothes, couldn’t she? After making certain that she was alone, Piper proceeded to undress. When she was wearing only her bra and short shorts, she looked around again. Even in these light garments, she felt a thin sheen of sweat on her skin. Piper looked up at the stars. They seemed to challenge her to get completely undressed fast. The girl pulled off her underwear and (with some difficulty) unhooked her bra, then carefully stepped into the water. She realized the pond was a lot shallower than she’d thought, more like a natural bathtub for relaxing in than someplace to really swim.

“Aaagh.” she sighed in contentment as she sat on the pond’s stone floor.

The water felt like magic against her bare skin, smoother than fabric, softer than a feather, clear as the night sky above her. Piper relaxed and let all of her worries float away. She opened her eyes, which had been closed until now, and took in her surroundings a little more.  She saw that there were a few lily pads floating on the water, beautiful white pond lilies on top. Their fragrance filled the air. It smelled like lavender. Piper sighed deeply, completely content and relaxed. She stayed there for a few more minutes, then climbed out of the water. She quickly pulled on her clothes, and made her way back to the camp. But Piper thought as she lay down on her sleeping bag:

‘Next time, I’ll bring my towel.”

…

5 days later, Aerrow was feeling…what was the word? He wasn’t really worried, but, maybe a little…concerned, that was it. For the past 4 nights, when he’d just be drifting off to sleep, he’d vaguely see out of the corner of his eye Piper sneaking off with a towel away from the camp. He knew Piper wasn’t going far from camp, or getting lost, the fact she would return after a few hours was proof. He remembered last night very clearly when he’d secretly stayed awake most of the night, watching the spot where she’d disappeared into the trees until she came out again, suspiciously, a little wet, as though she’d been swimming and hadn’t dried herself very well. Aerrow sighed. He was probably just worrying too much about Piper; it wouldn’t be the first time. After all, he was more concerned about her than anyone else in his team. Not that the others weren’t important, they were like his brothers, but Piper…Piper was very different. Aerrow knew that, ever since he’d met her 10 years ago, his heart would always beat a little faster in her presence. Could it be possible that he loved her?

‘Yes.’ he thought. ‘It’s more than possible, it’s true.’

Aerrow looked over at Piper. She was writing in her journal. Aerrow was feeling just too curious. Tonight, he would follow Piper and see where she’d go.

…

 

That night, as Piper snuck out of the camp (with her towel this time), Aerrow’s eyes snapped open. He quietly snuck out of his sleeping bag and tiptoed after Piper, ducking behind trees and trying not to step on dry twigs. When she reached the pond, Piper had a funny feeling, as though she were being watched. She turned around, but Aerrow stepped behind a thick tree just in time. Piper shrugged and put down her towel. Aerrow peeked from around the tree as Piper removed her orange headband and shook her head so that her hair settled gracefully on her shoulders. Aerrow blinked and forced himself out of his dreamy stupor. He watched as Piper pulled off her blue gloves. Although she never meant it to be, Aerrow thought the way she tossed the gloves over her shoulder and into a pile behind her was a gesture that was incredibly sexy. He shook his head to clear his thoughts.

“I have to keep my feelings in check.” he thought as Piper sat down and removed her boots, then reached behind her neck and unclasped her necklace before placing it carefully on top of the small bundle of clothes next to her.

But what happened next made his heart pump so fast, there wasn’t a hope of controlling his feelings. Aerrow gapped as Piper pulled off her top and pants, then unhooked her bra, carelessly tossing it aside. Aerrow (with great difficulty) tore his eyes away and clutched at his heart, which was pounding so hard, he worried that Piper might hear. He gulped and dared another glance. Piper was already in the water, but Aerrow could still see her. All he could do was stare open mouthed, completely spell-bound, his heart rocketing at a furious rate as he drank in the sight her exposed body, shining in the moonlight. Again, Piper seemed to sense his stare and turned in his direction. And again, he ducked behind the tree. One thought kept circling over and over in his mind: He had seen Piper naked, he had seen Piper naked! This was almost too much for him to handle. Part of him was tempted to run out there as fast as he could and forget the whole thing, but another part of him was wishing HE had been the one removing Piper’s uniform. He furiously scolded himself. What was he thinking!? He had watched Piper undress and go skinny-dipping and hadn’t done the sensible thing to look away! Instead, he’d stared like an empty-headed fool!

‘What is wrong with me?!’ he thought furiously as he smacked himself.

He needed to get out of here, now. Before he could do anything, however, he heard the small splashes of someone getting out of the water. He made a break for it. But he’d barely taken 2 steps when he tripped over a large root and fell flat on his face. There was no doubt that the small racket of his tripping and falling was loud enough to get Piper’s attention. She let out a small scream, grabbed her towel and quickly covered her body faster than you could blink. Then her orange eyes landed on Aerrow.

“Aerrow! What are you…How did you…Why are you…!”

“Oh my gosh! Piper! I am SO sorry about this! I’ll just…go!” Aerrow stammered, scrambling to his feet and rushing down the path.

Piper stood there, panting and clutching the towel to her chest. She could hardly believe it. Aerrow had seen her naked! Instead of rage however, all she could feel at that moment was complete and utter embarrassment. She didn’t really blame Aerrow for this. He hadn’t known what she was doing here. The tone of panic in his voice had clearly stated that. But still, he had her naked! Piper felt a huge blush rising to her face. But the other half of her, the half that was unfazed by this incident, was wondering how it'd be like to see Aerrow without HIS uniform. Now it was Piper's turn to smack herself. This was ridiculous! Aerrow seeing her naked and probably blaming himself for it was bad enough. Now, the best thing she could do was to forgive him and (try to) forget the whole thing.

…

Aerrow lay in his sleeping bag, ashamed. What had he done? What had he done?! He had seen Piper in a way that no man should’ve seen her without her own permission, and he’d just gapped and looked on. Piper would never, EVER, forgive him for this, he was sure of that. Instead, Aerrow was certain he would be considered a pervert in her eyes and he would be lucky to have her spare a glance at him.

‘Well, it wasn’t your fault really.’ a miniscule part of his mind tried to comfort him. ‘You didn’t know what she’d be doing.’

‘But I shouldn’t have stuck my nose in her business in the first place!’ the rest of him contradicted. ‘I should’ve stayed here at camp.’

Then, out of the corner of his eye, he saw Piper returning. He squeezed his eyes shut and prayed that she’d just go to bed and, somehow, forget everything that happened.

“I know you’re not asleep.” she said when she was sitting at her stargazing spot a little ways away from Aerrow.

He opened his eyes to find her looking at him. He climbed out of the sleeping bag and sat next to her. They sat there in awkward silence for a minute or 2, before Aerrow spoke.

“I am really sorry about…what happened. I wouldn’t be surprised at all if you can’t forgive me.”

“Don’t be ridiculous Aerrow.” Piper said to the sky knight’s very great surprise. “Of course I forgive you.”

Aerrow looked at her in blank amazement.

“You’re not even mad?” he asked.

“Well, honestly, no. I guess it’s hard for me to get mad at you.”

“Well, then I’m lucky.”

“Yes, you are.” Piper giggled.

Then, she let her tapered digits land as softly as a butterfly on the back of Aerrow’s hand.

“But you’re also my best friend.” she said smiling.

Aerrow smiled back, wrapping his calloused fingers around the girl’s hand.

“And you’re my best friend. Well, apart from Radarr.” the redhead replied. “How about we just forget what happened?”

“Sure. Now we better get some sleep.”

Aerrow nodded. Both went back to their sleeping bags.

“Good night Piper.”

“Good night Aerrow.”

But as they lay there, both slowly drifting off to sleep, Aerrow and Piper knew that they wouldn’t easily forget this night’s events.

…

The next night, Aerrow lay in bed wide awake as Piper tiptoed once again out of the camp and followed the grass-lined path to the pond. The sky knight couldn’t fall asleep. A part of him wanted to follow Piper again, but he thought it might seem dishonest or awkward if she caught him watching her undress. Still, he just couldn’t seem to stay away from her. Looking around to make sure nobody was awake, he got up and quietly followed the path as unseen as he could. When he arrived at the clearing, Piper had removed everything but her bra and underwear. She was reaching behind her back to unhook the clasp of her white bra. Aerrow let out a deep sigh, braced himself, and stepped on a dry twig, on purpose. Piper turned around.

“I hope it’s not too much of a problem that I came.” Aerrow said, stepping out from behind the tree and walking to her.

“Not a problem at all.” she said as he stopped only a foot or 2 away. “In fact…” she lowered her gaze, trying to conceal a blush. “…I wanted you to come.” she whispered.

Aerrow’s eyes widened slightly, but he didn’t say a thing, silently inviting Piper to go on. Piper took this invitation, and this opportunity to say what she had kept silent for so long.

“I’ve been having these feelings, Aerrow, feelings about you. I realized that I care for you more than anyone else. I, with everything that happened last night and all, I don't I think I have anything else left to hide. What I’m trying to say is…I love you”

She couldn’t bring herself to meet his gaze. Words jumbled around Aerrow’s head, but he couldn’t form even a single sentence. Instead, he reached out a hand and gently grabbed Piper’s arm. He pulled her to him in a warm embrace, her dark hands flattened against his chest, his arms around her waist. Finally, Aerrow found his voice:

“Piper, I love you too.”

Then he kissed her. He kissed her, and every drop of love he’d had for the navigator poured into that kiss. Piper felt a small shudder coarse through her body, but it wasn’t because of the breeze that had just started blowing, it was from pure, sweet bliss. When they at last separated, both were speechless for a few minutes. Then, Aerrow’s traitorous fingers made their way up Piper’s back and to the small clasp of her bra. He hesitated, but only long enough for Piper to notice, then he undid it, stepping away just so the straps could slip off her shoulders and he could remove his gloves. As he eased his arms around Piper again, he let his hands run down the silky hollow of her back, over her sensual curves.

“Aaagh” Piper sighed in pleasure as Aerrow gently stroked her smooth dark skin.

Aerrow felt a smile spread across his face. He gently reached down tugged sharply at her short shorts. Piper let out a gasp and the cotton underwear pooled around her feet, but then looked mischievously at Aerrow.

“You couldn’t help yourself?” she asked.

Aerrow shrugged and grinned sheepishly.

“Well now it doesn’t seem fair that you’re wearing your uniform and I’m not, especially if you want to go for a swim with me.” she added.

Aerrow smiled and took stepped away from Piper to pull his shirt over his head.

“I’ll join you in a minute.” he said.

Piper smiled, nodded, then stepped into the water. A minute later, Aerrow joined her.

“This does feel good.” he said as he relaxed in the clear water.

Piper smiled and pressed herself close to Aerrow. They stayed there for a few hours, before climbing out of the water, drying each other with Piper’s towel and getting dressed.

“That was…amazing.” Piper said.

“Yeah. Want to do it again tomorrow night?”

“I’d love to.” Piper replied, planting a light kiss on Aerrow’s lips.

Then, they made their way back to camp.

…

The next 5 nights were filled with pure bliss for Aerrow and Piper. In their little private paradise, there wasn’t anything but their own love for each other and the beautiful night sky above them with stars sparkling down on them. On the last night of their vacation, a thought struck Piper as the 2 tenderly held each other.

“Aerrow?”

“What is it?”

“What’ll we tell the others about…you know…us?”

“Whatever they want to hear.”

“How do you think they’ll react?”

“I have no idea. I guess we’ll have to find out for ourselves.”

…

“You what?!” Finn said, incredulous.

The storm hawks were back on the Condor from their vacation (to Stork’s relief) and Aerrow and Piper had announced to the others the news of their new relationship. Said couple looked and each other and grinned.

“You heard us.” Aerrow said. “We’re together.”

“As in “together” together?” Finn said in disbelief.

Piper nodded.

“U-huh.”

Stork, Junko, Radarr and Finn could only stare. The merb’s eye was starting to twitch.

“He’s gonna blow.” Piper whispered from the corner of her mouth.

“I thought he might.” Aerrow answered.

But, instead, Stork groaned and said:

“You win.” before passing Finn and bit of money.

“We made a bet.” Finn explained. “I was betting you guys would hook up on our little vacation while as Stork thought you’d confess your feelings on a battlefield that would most likely be fatal. And it looks like I won.”

Stork sighed again.

“Well, now that we have a couple on board, we’re pretty much doomed. But, at least we’re only at the beginning of the relationship. I mean, it’s not like you’ve seen each other naked or something.”

Aerrow and Piper’s eyes widened, then both chuckled nervously.

“Yeah…about that…” Aerrow said.

Stork gapped.

“You did, didn’t you?”

The leader and specialist nodded. Stork slapped his forehead in a facepalm.

“It figures.” he mumbled.

Then, the storm hawks (except Aerrow and Piper) left the room. When they were alone, Aerrow and Piper looked at each other.

"They took it a lot better than I thought they would." Piper said.

"Yeah," Aerrow replied, pulling her to her feet and wrapping his arms around her waist. "Especially Stork."

Piper grinned and snaked her arms around Aerrow's neck.

“If only Kaya knew, she would explode.” she said.

“She’ll find out.” Aerrow replied as they leaned in for a kiss.


	13. Kiss #13 - Will You Marry Me?

Aerrow stood on the Condor’s balcony, gazing into the sunset. The sun’s last orange rays reminded him of a certain navigator’s eyes, the navigator whose birthday it just so happened to be. The redhead sighed happily. He loved Piper more than anything and anyone, and he wanted to show her that, especially today. The sky knight reached into his pocket and pulled out a silver ring. Engraved on it was his family’s name: Strike. It was an engagement ring, and not just any engagement ring, his parents’ engagement ring. He had discovered it shortly after he became a sky knight and had kept it with him ever since. That’s right; Aerrow was planning to propose to Piper. But one question revolved over and over in his mind: how? How should he propose to the girl he loved? Aerrow put the ring back in his pocket and suddenly had an answer to his question. He went to Piper’s room and quickly wrote a note for the girl. He then placed it carefully on her desk and went to the Condor’s roof to wait.

…

Piper came out of the shower smiling broadly. Whenever she was alone, she always let her mind play endless fantasies about Aerrow. The blue haired girl could still hardly believe that she was now in a relationship with the most perfect guy you could dream of. Quickly towel-drying her body and putting on her bathrobe, she let out a little sigh. It had been a great birthday so far. Finn had been tied and gagged for the whole morning, so no obnoxious, nails-on-a-chalkboard guitar playing, Stork had done all the cooking (no way were they letting Junko cook and the merb was actually pretty good in the kitchen department), and everyone had happily done all her usual chores. Well, not everyone did it happily, Finn certainly didn’t enjoy himself. All in all, Piper’s 17th birthday was one of the best she’d ever had.

‘There’s just one thing that could make this birthday perfect.’ Piper thought as she went to her room. ‘If Aerrow would pr…’

The crystal mage shook her head.

‘I’m being ridiculous.’ she thought. ‘I’m lucky to have Aerrow as a boyfriend. Asking for more would be like trying to reach the stars.’

But then she saw the note on her desk. Piper picked it up and read:

“Piper, would you mind coming to see me on the roof? I have one last gift for you.”

The crystal mage knew who the note was from. Only her captain would ask her to see him on the roof. Piper put a hand over her mouth to suppress her tiny squeal of delight. It was almost too good to be true! Was he going to…? After she got dressed again at the speed of lightning, she headed for a ladder that lead to the roof. She had barely stepped into the metal surface when someone grabbed her arm and pulled her to them in an open-mouthed lip-lock that could put Romeo and Juliette to shame. I’m positive you can guess who that someone was. When they separated, Piper smiled broadly at Aerrow, who smiled back.

“Happy birthday.” said Aerrow.

“So this is my gift?” Piper asked.

“Well, not exactly.”

“What do you mean by ‘not exactly’?”

Aerrow looked down.

“I asked you to come here because…I have something to tell you.”

Piper nodded. She knew that tone in his voice. This was clearly important, something Aerrow wanted to tell her in private, without the threat of Finn overhearing or interrupting them.

“I’m listening.” she said.

Aerrow raised his gaze and looked deep into her carnelian eyes. This was it, no turning back. Aerrow hoped that his blundering, not-so-good-with-words brain would NOT say the wrong thing. He took a deep breath and clasped Piper’s hands.

“Piper, you and I have been in a relationship for 3 years now, and we were friends for much longer. You have always stood by me, always cared for me, and I can never thank you enough. And there is only one thing I will ever ask from you.”

“And what is that?” Piper asked, her heartbeat quickening as Aerrow got down on one knee and took something out of his pocket (you all know what that something is).

“I want us to be together, not just as we are now, but more. Piper, will you marry me?”

“YES!” Piper exclaimed, throwing her arms around Aerrow’s neck.

Aerrow, laughing, fell onto his back (mind you, he was still holding the ring) with his arms wrapped around Piper’s waist. When both were sitting, he slowly put the ring on Piper’s left ring finger. Then, he pulled the crystal mage in for another long, sweet kiss.

…

The next morning, the other storm hawks awoke to the realisation that Aerrow and Piper weren’t there. Search finally revealed a small note on the planning table. Finn read aloud the message. When he finished, Junko and Radarr’s eyes were shining with tears of joy and even Stork was sniffling.

“They eloped.” he choked out.

“That’s sweet.” Finn said, wiping away a single tear.

“And so darn romantic.” Junko said.

“Too bad they didn’t invite us.” Finn added a bit peeved.

“We’ll let them have their time together.” Stork said.

Finn nodded. Just this once, he wouldn’t argue.


	14. Kiss #14 - Ponytails

It was 8:00 in the morning and Piper was doing her hair. Normally, Piper wasn’t one to dress up her midnight blue locks, but she had remembered a conversation she had with Aerrow the day before. It had been not too long after they had taken down the talon academy, and Aerrow’s hair had finally grown back to its original spikey crop.

*start flashback*

“Finally! I thought my hair would never grow back!”

Piper giggled, remembering how funny the sky knight had looked with his crew cut.

“Don’t worry Aerrow. You didn’t look TOO silly when your hair was cut.” she replied giggling.

Aerrow fought hard against his blush.

“I still looked ridiculous didn’t I?”

“Maybe. But even then, you still looked handsome.”

Piper clapped a hand over her own mouth, but too late. The words had spilled out of their own accord. Her brain had nothing to do with it.

“Really?” Aerrow asked.

Before she could stop herself, Piper nodded.

“Well, I might as well say it; you did look pretty cute with those ponytails.”

Now it was Piper who was fighting to keep the redness from her face.

“R-Really?” she asked, cursing herself for stuttering.

Aerrow nodded.

“Well…thanks.” she said, suddenly feeling very shy, her face getting even redder.

*end flashback*

Piper brushed her hair until it was a perfect, glossy curtain of blue locks, then tied said locks into two pigtails with pink elastics and inserted a silver headband. She stepped back from the mirror to look at her handiwork. Piper smiled. Ponytails did suit her. In fact, she felt quite a bit more confident than before. That’s how you feel when you know you look good.

“I could get used to this style.” she said. “I hope the others will soon.”

Then, she left the room to get breakfast ready. Piper knew by now that if she prepared breakfast even a minute later than 8:00, Finn would start complaining, Junko’s tummy would start rumbling like crazy, Stork would start thinking she had been infected by some virus, Radarr would be whining from hunger, and even Aerrow might start getting impatient. After all, Aerrow woke up hours before anyone so much as lifted their eyelids. Indeed, when she reached the kitchen, Finn had started an uproar of complaint.

“Pipeeeerrrrr!” he whined. “It’s about TIME you got here! We’re starving!”

“Oh shut up Finn.” Piper said patiently, getting started on her famous sandcakes.

“What were you doing anyway?” Finn continued.

“I was just doing my hair.” Piper replied, coming out of the kitchen with a plate piled high with sandcakes.

“Doing your hair?” Junko asked.

Everyone knew Piper didn’t usually do her hair. What had she done to her gorgeous blue locks? They found out when Piper stepped out of the kitchen and began serving the sandcakes.

“Ponytails?” said Finn.

“Have a problem with ponytails?” the navigator asked.

“I didn’t say that!!!” Finn said frantically, not wanting to anger Piper and end up with sandcakes in places he didn’t want them to be. “It’s just…”

“They suit you.” Aerrow finished, smiling admiringly at his pretty navigator.

“Thanks.” Piper said, blushing lightly.

...

At the end of the day, Piper was in her room, looking out the window. She still felt good; Aerrow’s complements still standing out in her mind. He had said that ponytails suited her, exactly what she had thought. That thought made Piper’s cheeks turn red. Never had she known Aerrow to be so sweet.

“Hey.” said a voice.

Piper could’ve sworn she jumped out of her skin. She turned around and saw Aerrow.

“Hi.” she said.

“Sorry for freaking you out.” said the redhead sat next to her on her bed.

“It’s okay.” Piper said. “Might I ask why you’re here?”

“I wanted to complement you a little more.”

Piper fought her blush tooth and claw, praying that it wouldn’t show.

“I don’t know why, but I’ve always liked your hair.” the sky knight added.

Piper’s blush couldn’t have gotten redder.

“Really?” she asked breathlessly.

Aerrow nodded.

“But it’s only one of the many things I love about you.”

Aerrow, with a small spark of courage deep within him, gently took Piper’s arm and pulled the navigator closer. Her hands were flattened against his chest as she looked deeply into his leaf-green eyes. He smiled warmly.

“I love your kindness, your intelligence, your personality, your combat abilities, your eyes, your beautiful face…”

At this, he gently caressed Piper’s smooth face with one hand. Piper closed her eyes and smiled, loving his soft touch.

“I love you Piper, I really do.” the sky knight whispered.

Piper opened her eyes, taken aback by what he said. His gaze was completely sincere. His face was right there; his lips were right there. Piper closed the little distance between them in a soft kiss. It was a question too: “Do you love me this much?” His answer was to deepen the kiss and let his tongue brush her lower lip, begging for entrance. This translates to: “You have no idea how much.” As their tongues danced softly, memorizing each other’s mouths, a seed of love within both of them grew and blossomed to a bloom like no other; a bloom with petals of affection, loyalty, faith, and the promise of endless, unconditional love. Slowly, both Aerrow and Piper separated. On a strange desire/instinct, Aerrow pinned Piper to the wall, ripping off her uniform. She did the same with his.

“One last thing,” Aerrow said raising his hand to the back of Piper’s head.

Gently, he tugged the elastics out of her hair and pushed off her headband. Piper’s blue hair tumbled gracefully onto her shoulders. Aerrow’s fingers gently brushed through her midnight-colored strands of hair. He smiled broadly, enjoying the silky feel of her smooth locks against his knuckles.

“So beautiful...” he breathed.

Piper moaned in pleasure as Aerrow kissed her again.

“I love you Aerrow.” she whispered as they separated.

“I love you too Piper.” he replied softly.


	15. Kiss #15 - Sleepover

“What’s wrong Piper?” Starling, who was clad in pale violet pyjamas, asked the navigator.

Piper, who was dressed in a white tank top and shorts, looked at her feet and sighed.

“It’s just that…you remember that we’re playing spin the bottle in a few minutes?” she said.

“Let me guess, it’s about you-know-who over there, isn’t it?” the interceptor asked, pointing a thumb over her shoulder at Aerrow (clad in a white muscle shirt and baggy light grey pants).

Piper nodded.

“Don’t worry.” the violet-haired woman comforted the dark-skinned girl. “When it’s your turn, I will stop the bottle so that it lands on him, okay?”

“You’d do that?” Piper asked.

Starling nodded.

“Thanks.” Piper said smiling.

The interceptor nodded again, then stood up.

“Now come on. Let’s get some pillows. Besides, we need to get a bottle.”

The 2 girls left the room.

...

Aerrow watched Piper go and sighed.

“What’s wrong mister mope?” Finn, dressed in blue pyjama pants and no top, asked the redhead.

“Nothing.” Aerrow lied through his teeth.

“It’s Piper isn’t it?”

The blond struck gold. Aerrow did a face-palm. He really was a terrible liar. Finn took the face-palm as a yes.

“Look.” he said to his leader. “There’s a reason I suggested we play spin the bottle. Imagine: it’s your turn and the bottle just so “happens” to stop on Piper. And we decide to give you two some “private time”. Think about it. 7 minutes in heaven…”

Aerrow thought about it. He cursed himself for admitting it, but he liked that thought.

“All right Finn.” Aerrow said. “If you make this work, I will owe you big time.”

“Let me take the credit and we’ve got a deal.”

“Fine.”

Just then, Starling and Piper re-entered with an empty yourca-juice bottle and a few extra pillows.

“We got everything.” Piper said.

“Then I guess it’s time…for or doom.” Stork who was in dark green pyjamas said.

Junko (dressed in dull brown PJs) sat down between Dove (in a bright green nightdress) and Stork while Finn and Aerrow scooted over. When Starling and Piper sat down, they formed a complete circle. Just then, Radarr scampered over to watch.

“So, who is first?” Dove asked.

“I’ll go first!” Finn said.

Everyone rolled their eyes.

“All right, here I go.”

Finn gave the bottle a good spin.

‘Please let it land on Dove, please let it land on Dove, please let it land on Dove’ he thought with his fingers crossed.

No such luck. The bottle stopped and the cap was now pointing at…Junko.

“WHAT?!’ both wallop and blond shrieked.

“You have to do it.” Piper said. “It’s the rule.”

“Even if it’s another guy?!” Finn almost yelled incredulously at Piper.

“Yes, even if it’s a guy.” she replied with a smirk. “Or maybe you’re just too chicken…”

Finn and Junko both swallowed their pride and very slowly came closer with their lips puckered up, their eyes tight shut. Their mouths had barely made contact when both jumped back, yelling and spitting.

“Yuck!” Junko cried, wiping off his mouth.

“DU-HU-HUDE! That was gross!” Finn exclaimed in disgust.

Everyone else was cracking up.

“Maybe I’ll like this game after all.” Stork said chuckling.

“You won’t like it for much longer, ‘cause it’s your turn!” Finn said.

Indeed, Stork was sitting between Finn and Junko, so it was his turn. Shaking all over, the merb spun the bottle. It landed on…Starling. The interceptor raised her gaze from the bottle to Stork, and smirked mischievously. Stork stood up.

“Look, I think I’m gonna stop playing you see I have an allergy…” he rambled nervously.

But before he could continue, Starling walked up to him, grabbed him by the front of his shirt and pulled him sharply into a hard kiss. Stork’s eyes bulged to their greatest extent. When Starling pulled away, he was smiling quite goofily, his eyes were crossed, and he sat down very dizzily as though he’d been drinking.

“I could…get used…to this.” he said very drunkenly.

Starling giggled. Then she looked at Junko.

“Your turn.” she said as she sat down.

Junko spun the bottle, which landed on…Dove.

‘Darn’ Finn thought, wishing he could’ve kissed Dove first.

The french girl sighed, leaned forward, and placed a kiss on each of Junko’s cheeks.

“Aren’t you supposed to kiss on the lips?” Aerrow asked.

“No von said you ave to.” Dove said.

Then, the girl spun the bottle (as it was her turn). It landed (to his delight)...on Finn.

“Yes!” Finn said under his breath.

Before she could stop him, Finn grabbed Dove’s hand and pulled her into the hallway. The sound of loud kissing was heard. Everyone waited…and waited…and waited some more. Finally, they came back. Dove was smiling shyly and blushing furiously. Finn had a huge grin pasted on his face.

“Your turn Piper.” Dove said as she and Finn sat down.

Aerrow held his breath, praying it would land on him. Piper spun the bottle. It had barely completed a whole turn when Starling stopped it so that it landed on…Aerrow.

“Looks like it’s your lucky day.” she said in a sing-song voice to Piper, who blushed.

“Why don’t we give them a little…‘privacy’?” Finn said.

He got up and, with Junko, pushed both Aerrow and Piper out of the room and into a closet. Quick as a flash, he shut the door.

“You got 7 minutes!” he called as he and Junko went back to the bridge.

“Why did Starling stop the bottle?” Aerrow had to ask.

Piper looked down, embarrassed.

“I asked her to.” she said in barely a whisper. “I wanted it to land on you.”

Piper was more than shocked to feel Aerrow’s strong arms wrap around her waist and to suddenly be pinned to the wall of the closet. She felt his warm breath on her cheek as he said:

“Had it been my turn, I would’ve wanted to land on you and no one else.”

Piper’s heart skipped a beat. Holding her breath, she asked:

“Why?”

“Because…I love you.” was his answer.

Piper felt like she would explode with joy. Here was the answer to the question she had constantly asked herself and now…She couldn’t take it anymore. Closing the tiny distance between them, she captured his mouth with hers. Aerrow’s grip tightened, only by a fraction, and he made a sound of pleasure deep in his throat, a low, lion-like growl. One last thought went through Piper’s head before she gave way to feeling:

‘So this is what heaven feels like.’

...

After a few more kisses, the two reluctantly left the closet. When they got back to the bridge, both got a bit of a shock.

“You vere in zhere for 10 minutes!” Dove said. “Vhat vere you doing?”

“I think it’s pretty obvious what they were doing.” Stork replied.

“10 minutes?” Aerrow asked disbelievingly.

“Yeah, you guys took so long; we let Starling have her turn. It landed on me.” Finn said, massaging the bright red mark on his cheek.

Piper laughed.

“Did you slap him?” she asked the interceptor.

“Yes.” the woman said huffily.

They proceeded with Aerrow’s turn. Of course, the sky knight hadn’t been ready to end his “7 minutes” in heaven with Piper. So he “accidentally” stopped it with his foot so that it pointed at his navigator.

“Oops.” he said not-so-innocently.

Stork slapped his face like he’d just gotten a terrible headache.

“I guess we can continue without you guys. Do you mind that?” Finn said.

“Go ahead.” Piper replied as Aerrow dragged her off to the closet again.

They shut the door and were immediately continuing from where they had been stopped. Piper crushed her lips to Aerrow’s and clutched at his muscle shirt as though her life depended on holding onto it. The sky knight tilted his head to deepen the kiss and his tongue pressed against her teeth, silently begging for entrance. She moaned in delight and let him in. Aerrow reached under her tank top, gently carressing her breasts. Piper let out a small laugh when they separated as Aerrow’s fingers tickled her dark skin.

“Aerrow,” she giggled. “You’re being such a beast.”

“But in a good way?” he asked playfully.

Piper nodded before Aerrow caught her lips again, playing with them. The two were having such fun that they didn’t feel the time fly. And to be honest, they couldn’t care less.

...

Finn stretched out his arms and yawned.

“Are those 2 done yet?” he asked.

“Come on Finn. They’ve been denying their feelings for each other for a long time. Let them have their moment.” said Junko.

“Yeah, well their ‘moment’ seems more like an hour to me.” Finn complained.

“True.” said Stork. “Besides,” he added, yawning. “It’s getting late.”

“All right, but I’m not going to be the fool who interrupts them.” Starling added.

“Then who is going to interrupt them?” Finn asked.

“You are.” was Starling’s answer.

The blond started to protest, but he saw that there was no point. So, he went to the closet and knocked.

“All right guys. Your ‘little’ time in heaven’s over. Come on out.”

No answer. Finn opened the door. What he saw made him raise his eyebrows. Piper’s shorts and fallen to her ankles and Aerrow’s slightly torn shirt was askew, as though Piper had tried to either rip it or pull it off. Aerrow’s hair was also much more ruffled than usual and Piper’s blue locks were sticking up in places.

“Well,” he said, grinning. “You certainly enjoyed yourselves. But, *yawn* we’re all getting tired. You can continue in the morning.”

Aerrow straightened his shirt as Piper pulled up her shorts and flattened her hair, and then both followed Finn back to the bridge.


	16. Kiss #16 - Silver Bracelets

17-year-old Piper sat on her bed. She was looking at the silver bracelet on her wrist. Not many people would consider her bracelet special; after all, many people in Atmos wore silver bracelets. But Piper knew otherwise. She knew that this bracelet she wore WAS special, more special than anyone could imagine. The crystal mage remembered when she got her precious piece of jewellery, many years ago, when she only 10 years old.

*start flashback*

7 years ago, young Piper was sitting outside the fort on Terra Neverlandis. Aerrow was sitting not too far away from her, playing with a younger Radarr. After a few minutes of silence, the girl couldn’t stand her boredom any longer.

“Aerrow, I’m bored, I wanna do something!” she said.

“Well, what do you want to do Pi?” he asked, using Piper’s nickname.

“How about we race to the waterfall?” she said. “I tried with Finn, but he always cheated and took the shortcut while I followed the river. I think you’d be a much fairer racer.”

Aerrow grinned.

“To the waterfall it is!” he beamed. “Ready…set…go!”

The two took off at a run, dashing up the river to find the waterfall, the source of the large stream. The two collapsed, laughing and panting under a willow tree near the waterfall.

“It’s a tie.” Aerrow gasped.

“That was fun.” Piper replied.

Just then, something caught the eyes of the 2 youngsters. They looked and saw 2 objects at the base of the waterfall. Aerrow reached into the water and brought them out.

“Bracelets.” he said.

“They’re beautiful.” Piper said.

Then, Aerrow was struck with an idea.

“Here.” he said, giving the shinier one to Piper.

“I couldn’t possibly…”

“Take it.” Aerrow said, closing Piper’s fingers around the bracelet.

Piper accepted the silver piece of jewellery and put it on while Aerrow slid his on his wrist. Then, both held out their hands, their wrists and bracelets touching. Their fingers interlaced and they gently squeezed each other’s hand.

“I swear I’ll never part with this bracelet.” Piper said.

“So do I. And I swear on these bracelets that we’ll be friends forever.”

Piper nodded.

*end flashback*

7 years had passed since that fateful day Aerrow and Piper had found the bracelets. Piper ran her finger over the bracelet’s silver surface, remembering their promise that they would be friends forever. The pair of bracelets she and Aerrow had found was the symbol of their everlasting friendship. Yet, at times like these, when she remembered that day 7 years ago, Piper couldn’t help but think that her connection with the sky knight was more than just friendship. The word “friend” didn’t seem to characterise what Aerrow was to the crystal mage. “Best friend” wasn’t any better; it only had one more word. “Confidant” and “loyal companion” didn’t do him justice. It was something deeper, much deeper.

‘It’s love.’ she thought, then shook her head and gave herself a small slap.

She wasn’t in love with Aerrow! Or was she…? Piper stood up and paced around her room, unable to contain her newly found energy. Had she been in love with Aerrow all these years? It was true that she was closer to Aerrow than anyone else on the team, but…Piper sat down heavily on the bed again, pulling her blue hair so that it stood up on end. She hated being confused like this. To her irritation, the girl began to cry from confusion and frustration, smearing what little eyeliner she wore on her cheeks. She just didn’t know! Was she in love with Aerrow or not? The crystal mage felt like she’d explode from this tension. There was only one thing to be done to solve her dilemma: she had to find Aerrow.

…

Aerrow himself, sitting on the couch in the “living room”, dressed in baggy grey pants and wearing his bracelet, was also reminiscing of when he and Piper first got their bracelets. But unlike the crystal mage, he knew perfectly well about how he felt for his navigator. He knew he was in love with her for 7 years, ever since they’d both sworn to be friends forever. But his dilemma also concerned their relationship. He wanted to know if Piper loved him back.

‘Of course she does.’ his optimistic side said. ‘I’m her closest friend. And we’re not just friends, it’s more than that.’

‘No it’s not.’ his pessimistic side countered. ‘I’m lucky to even be friends with her. Besides, what reason have I got for her to love me back?’

‘I could show her how much she means to me.’

‘And what good would it do?’

His internal struggle was interrupted when someone spoke.

“Hey Aerrow.” Piper said.

“Hey.” the sky knight replied.

Aerrow noticed that the girl’s eyes were red and puffy and her hair was less controlled than usual. Had she been crying?

“What’s wrong Piper?” he asked, concern lacing his voice.

Piper sat next to him on the couch, trying to ignore the fact that Aerrow wasn’t wearing a shirt (man, he’d been working out).

“I was just…thinking about…the bracelets.”

Aerrow nodded.

“Funny, so was I.” he said.

Encouraged by this, Piper continued.

“You know, the day that we found them, we had promised that we would always be friends, right?” she said.

Again, Aerrow nodded.

“Well…” Piper continued, trying to find the right words. “Did you ever feel…that maybe…our friendship was really something…more?”

“Actually, yes.” Aerrow said.

Piper remained silent, uncertain of what to say next. Aerrow decided that if he was going to find out what was bothering Piper, he was going to have to push her for answers a little.

“Do you think so?” he asked.

This simple question caused much more of a reaction than Aerrow had planned. Piper’s eyes suddenly filled with years and she buried her face in her hands.

“I don’t know!” she chocked out between sobs. “Sometimes I think it is more, but other times…Oh Aerrow I just don’t know! I’m so confused!”

Aerrow automatically wrapped his arms around Piper and brought her close so that she was crying into his shoulder. He hated seeing her like this; it made him want to cry too.

“Hey, it’s okay, it’s okay. Shh, calm down, it’s all right.” he whispered soothingly, holding her still tighter as though he’d never let go.

Eventually, Piper cried herself out and raised her tear-stained face. Aerrow smiled warmly and gently stroked her cheeks, even now admiring his specialist’s radiant beauty.

“I don’t know what you think about our friendship, or what you think of me, but I know what I think about you. And I know that I don’t just like you as a friend Piper…” he braced himself, and finally said those famous 3 words: “…I love you.”

Then he leaned forward, and took Piper’s lips for his. Her orange eyes widened, then rolled back as they closed in sweet bliss. The sky knight leaned back against the pillows, one leg lazily stretched out. Piper moved from sitting next to him to straddling him, her hands roaming up his chest and her fingers tangling themselves in his hair.

So intoxicated in love were they, that they didn’t notice Finn sneaking up on them with a camera. He wisely set the flash off, took an excellent picture, and went off snickering to himself. After this small triumph, he’d leave the 2 alone now.


	17. Kiss #17 - Latin Love Dance

It was an ordinary and slightly boring day on board the Condor. Aerrow, Finn and Junko were in the hangar, fixing up their skimmers from their last brawl with the cyclonians, Piper was in a lawn chair on the Condor’s runway, writing in her squadron log, Radarr was napping in Piper’s lap, and Stork was piloting the Condor. All in all, it was quiet and peaceful…until something large, fast and red dove down toward the ship. It swooped low and screeched, startling Radarr out of his nap and alarming the storm hawks into drawing their weapons. For a while, it was pandemonium, trying to catch the…whatever it was that had entered the Condor, until Piper suddenly recognized the creature.

“Stop! Stop! It’s okay!” she called to the others, who were currently holding onto the beast’s talons.

They let go in surprise and the strange animal flew out of reach and landed on Piper’s outstretched arm. Now that it stood still, the other storm hawks could see that the creature was a bird, but it was a bird unlike any they’d ever seen before. It was a brilliant ruby red, with piercing yellow eyes and long peacock-like tail feathers. The bird also had a scroll tied to its leg. Piper stroked the bird’s elegant head and smiled at the other storm hawks.

“This is a messenger bird from my home terra, Terra Espagna!” she said.

“You mean you’re a Latino?” Finn asked.

Piper sent him a death-glare.

“Yes Finn, and of all the stupid questions you had to ask, why’d you ask that?”

“Well, I always thought that you were African.”

“EXCUSE ME?!”

“I take it back!!!”

Piper sent him a venomous look before untying the scroll from the messenger bird’s leg. The scroll was a golden yellow, with blue-black ink lettering. As the bird flew off, Piper read the letter out loud:

“Dear storm hawks,

It’s been a year since you became an official squadron and first saved Atmos from Cyclonis. So, I decided to celebrate this occasion with a ball on Terra Espagna. We all hope you will attend, especially since this ball is in your honor.

Hope to see you soon, Starling

P.S: Aerrow now is a chance to put your new “moves” into practice.”

Piper frowned at the last sentence. She raised her gaze to Aerrow.

“Aerrow, what did she mean by…‘new moves’?”

Aerrow cringed.

“I’d…rather save it as a surprise.” he said, trying to conceal his blush.

Piper shrugged.

“Okay. So…” she said getting back on track. “Who wants to visit Espagna?”

“I’m in!” said Finn excitedly. “Let’s just see what other lovely lady Latinos we’ll find.”

Everyone rolled their eyes.

“I wanna go too!” said Junko.

Radarr squawked in excitement, which Piper took as a yes.

“Well, a dance will be the end of me but, I’ll go.” Stork said over the speaker.

“Count me in!” Aerrow said. “Stork, set course for Espagna!”

…huge time-skip to the ball…

“Where is sheeeeee?” Finn whined impatiently, dressed in a dark blue tuxedo with a fancy ruffled collar.

“Stop whining Finn. Piper will show up.” Aerrow, wearing the usual black tux and bow tie, countered.

They were at the ball, waiting for Piper to arrive. Surprisingly, the navigator was taking a lot longer to get ready than anyone else, and even Aerrow was wondering what was keeping her.

“Yeah, but she’s taking so looonnnggg. Can’t she speed it up a notch?”

“Finn, don’t be rude. Piper is just taking the time to get all dressed up.” Starling said to the blond, dressed in a dark purple dress with matching gloves.

Then the interceptor smiled and giggled playfully.

“Believe me, she’ll look gorgeous when she’s done.” she said, addressing Aerrow.

“She’s already beautiful.” he muttered, before shutting up.

Too late, the others had heard him.

“It looks like someone has a crush on the navigator!” Stork said as Starling and Finn snickered.

“I don’t!” Aerrow said, vexed to find that he blushing.

“Aerrow and Piper sitting in a tree, K.I.S.S.I.N.G…” Finn sang.

“Finn I’m warning you…”

“Oh come on! It’s obvious dude!” Finn said. “You’re totally in love with her! And you want her to go out with you and with no one else.”

Now, Aerrow’s blush was really threatening to show, because all of that was true. Yes, he admitted it, he did want Piper desperately. As Finn’s maniacal grin grew a few inches wider, Starling let out a gasp of wonder as she turned to face the grand staircase leading into the ballroom.

“Oh my god!” she breathed reverently. “She’s beautiful!”

Stork followed her gaze and his jaw dropped. The merb even lifted a lock of his ebony hair away from his face so he could see better with both eyes.

“What?” Finn asked, then looked in the same direction. “Wow…” he whispered.

Aerrow, curious, turned around to face the grand staircase. His green eyes opened to their widest degree and his mouth hung loosely open. A hush fell over the ballroom as Piper descended the staircase. The navigator wasn’t just beautiful; she was as radiant as the sun. Wearing an elegant midnight blue dress, her hair was gathered high upon her head, a few strands escaping the loose bun. She wore, of course, her crystal necklace which shone brilliantly against her dark skin, but no other jewels. The very simplicity of her look was enough to send Aerrow’s heart into a crazy tap-dance. In barely 4 strides, he reached the bottom of the staircase and extended his hand to Piper before any other male could so much as take a step.

“You look amazing Piper. Will you grace me with a dance?”

“Why of course.” Piper said, blushing lightly at being asked to dance by her crush.

Hand in hand, they headed for the dance floor as the band struck up a romantic tune. The sky knight’s hand settled on Piper’s waist while hers rested on his shoulder. Their free hands joined. As they slowly waltzed across the dance floor, more couples including Suzy Lu and Billy Rex, Starling and Harrier, and Finn and Dove, joined the dance. All too soon, the song ended. Sky knight and crystal mage clapped along with the others before slipping away from the crowd to the edge of the room.

“Well, that was fun.” Aerrow said.

“Yeah,” Piper replied smiling. “But I was hoping for something more, well, daring.”

Aerrow looked at her with a devilish grin.

“Really?” he questioned.

Piper nodded, hiding a blush. As though on cue, the band began another song, more fast-paced than the first and played with more violins. It was a tango song. Both Aerrow and Piper glanced at the band, then back at each other, mirroring each other’s flirty smirks.

“Shall we?” Aerrow asked, holding out his hand.

Piper took his hand in hers and followed him back to the dance floor.

“Of course.” Piper replied softly.

The two then started dancing again. It was a bit of a surprise to Piper how well Aerrow could tango. He twirled and dipped her as though he’d been a dancer all his life.

‘Maybe that’s Starling meant by “new moves”.’ she thought.

As the song progressed, and as more people stopped to watch, the crystal mage’s heart skipped a beat. Her thoughts were spinning. She felt as light as a feather and almost dizzy from the closeness of Aerrow. The sky knight himself was finding it hard to keep dancing. Being so close to her was so exhilarating; it was sending his heart rocketing at a furious pace. As the song reached its climax, the few couples remaining on the dance floor cleared the way, acknowledging the superiority of the two storm hawks, both clearly masters of tango. Finally, as the end of the dance drew near, Aerrow dipped Piper so low, her hair just barely brushed the floor, quickly righted her up, pulled their two fleshes together and, not able to resist the temptation any more, caught her lips in his JUST as the song ended. Piper eyes widened at the kiss, but they closed sweetly as the crowd surrounding the two applauded. But as the need for that stupid thing called “oxygen” kicked in, Aerrow and Piper slowly, reluctantly, separated.

“I love you Piper.” Aerrow whispered.

“And I love you.” Piper replied, giving him another peck on the lips.

“Awwwwwww!!!” the audience cooed.

Aerrow and Piper glared at them.

“Can’t anyone have a little privacy these days?” the sky knight said.

The crowd laughed and parted so that the two could make their way out of the ballroom and onto an outdoor balcony. The orchestra started again and the dancing continued indoors while the new couple (Aerrow and Piper) only gazed dreamily into each other’s eyes. The bun atop Piper’s head had become more undone during the dance and more blue strands of hair were escaping from it. Aerrow slowly touched Piper’s cheek and lifted his hand to undo the bun completely. Piper’s tumbled down loosely as their lips met again in a kiss.


	18. Kiss #18 - Return to the Stratosphere

“Who needs words? At least you got pictures, right?” Piper said smiling at Aerrow.

The sky knight rolled his eyes, remembering the lousy pictures he had taken. Piper put a hand on his shoulder.

“It’s okay.” she said sincerely. “What’s more important is that you came back.”

He grinned.

“Of course I came back. I always do.”

Piper smiled, but it was slightly forced. She then looked down, trying to hide the hint of sadness that had crept into her face. Aerrow’s smile faded.

“Is something wrong Piper?” he asked.

The navigator’s orange eyes widened slightly. It was hard to hide your troubles from your closest friend.

“I just…wished I could’ve seen what it was like. It must’ve been amazing.” she said.

Aerrow frowned slightly. He knew Piper had been disappointed by the “pictures” he took. He just wished she could’ve seen what it was like up there among the stars, seeing all the wonders of Atmos from high above. Then he got an idea.

“Hey Piper…” he said, slightly nudging her.

She looked at him.

“Do you think the others will mind if we paid another trip to the exosphere?”

…

“Are you guys sure about this?” Stork asked again.

“Relax Stork, we’ll be fine.” Aerrow replied.

“Just in case, are you sure you did the math correctly this time Piper?”

“Yes Stork. I did it 3 times. Also, it helps that we don’t have another exopod to destroy.”

The merb sighed in defeat.

“Fine, but if you drift off to the point of no return and don’t come back…don’t blame me.”

Aerrow and Piper rolled their eyes and climbed into the cock-pit of Aerrow’s skimmer. The skimmer had been modified not only for space travel, but also for the journey from the regular atmosphere all the way to the exosphere. The cock-pit had been adjusted for the number of people traveling. As they closed the cockpit, Radarr, in his modified side-car, placed a picture of the Terra Gale hen on his dashboard.

“Final system’s check!” Aerrow called out.

“Crystal matrix, navigation and auto-pilot, ready!” Piper answered from the seat next to him.

She then held up her camera.

“Camera, ready!” she added jokingly.

Aerrow smiled.

“Boosters and extra-boosters, ready!” Junko called from outside.

“Communications, ready!” said Finn.

Radarr squawked from his side-car, meaning he was ready.

“Countdown starting!” Junko called. “30…29…28…27…”

Aerrow let out a long, slow breath. This was it, no turning back.

“24…23…22…21…20…”

He glanced at Piper who looked at him nervously.

“16…15…14…13…12…11…10…9...”

Piper reached across and grasped Aerrow’s hand. He gave it a comforting squeeze and smiled warmly. All of Piper’s confidence returned in an instant.

“8…”

“You ready Piper?” Aerrow asked.

“7…”

“Let’s do this!” she replied.

“6…5…4…3…2…1…Blast off!!!”

As the last words escaped the wallop’s mouth, the clamps holding Aerrow’s skimmer released and Aerrow, Piper and Radarr were launched (thanks to that same launchpad) into the sky. As they gained altitude, the three felt the G-force push against their cheeks. After barely a minute, they had reached 10 leaks. With the little air that remained in his lungs, Aerrow called out:  
“Drop boosters!”

“Boosters, away!” Piper gasped, pulling a lever.

The first set of boosters dropped and the 2nd set activated. In even less time than before, they had reached the stratosphere.

“Dropping secondary boosters!” Piper called as she pulled another lever.

The 2nd set of boosters now off, the skimmer shot higher until, at long last, the skimmer was now peacefully floating in space.

“Whoa…” Piper breathed as she looked around, her eyes open in wonder.

Aerrow grinned.

“Piper, welcome to the exosphere.” he said.

The navigator looked back at him, her golden eyes filled with wonder delight, and a smile that could brighten up the darkest of rooms.

“Aerrow, this…this is amazing!” she said in awe. “I can’t even find the words to describe it!”

Aerrow beamed. Even if you’d given him a dictionary, he couldn’t find the words to describe how happy he was. Just seeing Piper so happy made him want to burst with joy. The 2 stared in silence at all the beauty surrounding them, until the sky knight noticed Piper’s camera lay forgotten in her lap.

“You’re not taking any pictures?” he asked.

Piper held up the camera and tossed it over her shoulder.

“Who needs a camera to take pictures?” she said, cuddling close to Aerrow and smiling up at him. “I got something better.”

Aerrow, a bit taken aback at first, then grinned ear to ear and wrapped an arm around Piper’s waist, pulling her close.

…

Back on the Condor, Finn and Junko were snickering.

“What is it?” Stork asked, confused.

“This was brilliant!” Finn said.

“I know!” Junko replied.

“What is it?!” the merb asked again, a tad more irritated than before.

“I mean, they practically ASKED us to help them get together!” Finn said triumphantly to the wallop.

“Who asked?” Stork said, really confused now.

“I know! Any time now, they’re gonna do it! I just know it!” Junko said, practically hopping up and down in excitement.

“Do what?!”

“I always knew they were meant for each other!”

“What are you talking about?”

“No, I always knew first!”

“Um excuse me…”

“No, it was me.”

“Guys…”

“No, it was me!”

“Guys…”

“No, it was me!”

“Guys…”

“Me!”

“Me!”

“GUYS!!!”

Finn and Junko looked over at Stork.

“Would you mind explaining what you are talking about?!?!?!” the merb said, irritated and exasperated.

Finn and Junko glanced at each other, then back at Stork, and finally started to explain.

“We’re talking about Aerrow and Piper!” Finn said, as though stating the obvious, which of course he was. “We just know that those 2 are gonna hook up while up there in the exosphere.”

“And kiss too!” Junko added.

“Um, that’s a nice idea and all but, one small problem; they’re wearing helmets, remember?” the merb said.

“Not really.” Finn added slyly.

Stork looked blank.

“We took of that problem.” Finn said.

Junko nodded and showed three discarded helmets, one red, one orange, and one fit for a sky-monkey. Stork was about to yell, but Junko quickly explained some more.

“I added a larger air-supply connected to the entire skimmer, that way they won’t need to wear the helmets! Guess we forgot to tell you.”

“You think?” Stork said.

“Well, it’s been a while that they’ve been up there. Do you think they kissed yet?” asked the blond.

“I doubt it.” Stork said with his usual pessimism.

“Maybe.” said the wallop. “But there’s only one way to find out.”

“Very true.” said Finn, grabbing the communicator.

“Hey guys!” he shouted into the little machine. “How’s it going?”

No answer. Finn glared at the communicator and twiddled the knobs.

“Man, I thought I recharged it before they left.” he said, continuing to fiddle with it.

Then, Stork tapped on his shoulder.

“You forgot to turn it on.” the merb said.

Finn blushed with embarrassment, turned on the communicator, and began talking again.

“Hello? Aerrow…Piper…Guys…Radarr…Anyone? Hello?”

…

As Finn was trying to fix the communicator, Aerrow and Piper were simply looking out over all the beauty surrounding them. After a minute or 2, Aerrow sighed.

“What is Aerrow?” Piper asked him.

“I just…wished I could’ve brought you up here with me sooner.” he said, looking into her golden eyes. “And I’m…really sorry about those pictures Piper.”

“Aerrow, you don’t need to apologize, it’s okay.” the crystal said. “Besides, even the best pictures couldn’t replicate this moment.”

Aerrow could only stare at Piper. Her words had expressed exactly what he had been thinking. Because this moment, just the two of them alone in space, okay maybe not completely alone if you count Radarr, when would something like this ever happen again? Just being here with Piper, it was all that mattered. He wanted to kiss her.

“Exactly…” he replied, pulling her into a passionate kiss that could make angels sing.

For a moment, Piper hesitated and stiffened, but her eyes fluttered closed and she melted into the kiss. Her hands roamed up Aerrow’s chest and wrapped around his neck. His arms encircled her waist, pulling her closer as he deepened the kiss. The crystal mage could only barely register the sounds of the communications calling out to them:

“Hello? Aerrow…Piper…Guys…Radarr…Anyone? Hello?”

Piper let out a little moan as Aerrow pulled away, begging for more. He quickly got the message and melded his lips to hers again before reaching out an arm to shut off communications. As the kiss became more passionate and unrestrained, Radarr smiled.

“Reek! (translation: How romantic!)” he squawked.

But as the need for that stupid yet necessary thing we call oxygen kicked in, Aerrow and Piper pulled away, gasping for breath.

“I love Piper.” Aerrow panted.

“And I love you Aerrow.” Piper replied. “Thank god you take lousy pictures.”

Aerrow smirked mischievously before pulling her into another kiss. The two were so busy kissing that they didn’t notice Radarr pulling out a second camera and snapping a shot. Aerrow might be a lousy photographer, but that didn’t mean Radarr was!


	19. Kiss #19 - How Ep 40 Should've Ended

“Grab your breathers! Abandon ship!” Aerrow called out.

Everyone raced to the table to get their breathers and shove them on. But Piper’s breather…was missing.

“My breather! Domowick took it!” she cried.

“Hurry! Take mine!” Aerrow said, holding out his own breather to Piper.

“No Aerrow!” she said.

Piper couldn’t just take Aerrow’s breather! She wouldn’t! She would not let Aerrow risk death just to save her!

“There’s no time to argue! There’s still 2 miles of water between us and any more air!” the sky knight insisted.

“So, what, you’re just gonna go down with the ship?!” Finn exclaimed.

“I’m not giving up on the Condor yet. There’s still a chance we can save her if the engine room doesn’t flood.” Aerrow said.

“But you’d have to close it off from inside the access duct!” Junko replied.

“Which I won’t be able to do wearing a bulky breather!” Aerrow finished.

Aerrow handed his breather to Piper. She hesitated. She just couldn’t let Aerrow risk his life…for her…could she? Aerrow, seeing her hesitation, insisted further:

“Piper, I’m your friend, I lov…I…I really really care about you.”

The girl looked at him with worried eyes. Aerrow smiled warmly and comfortingly. Finally, Piper accepted the breather.

“You’d better make it back!” she said.

“Hey, it’s me; I’ll find a way.” Aerrow replied.

The others smiled and nodded, then left the room. Piper was about to follow them when she turned around, grabbed Aerrow by the collar and pulled him sharply to her. Their lips met in a hard kiss and Aerrow’s eyes bulged, then closed blissfully. Man, he’d been waiting a long time for that. Piper, after just a minute, pulled away.

“That’s for good luck.” she whispered.

But Aerrow wrapped his arms around her waist and caught her lips again. The second kiss was sweeter and tenderer than the first. It might’ve lasted longer as well had there not been a cough coming from the doorway. The sky knight and crystal mage separated, blushing furiously, and turned to find Stork standing in the doorway, along with the rest of the squadron.

“Um, I hate to break up this really sweet moment, but may I remind you: WE ARE SINKING!” the merb said.

Aerrow’s blush deepened as he removed his arms from Piper’s waist. The crystal mage then followed the others, her face almost as, if not more, crimson than Aerrow’s hair.

…

As the storm hawks swam to the surface, Piper wearing Aerrow’s breather, Aerrow plunged into the water and swam to the access duct to close off the engine room. He arrived in less than a minute and went to work to close the hatch. The engine room was saved. Aerrow then dove back underwater to swim back to the bridge. But as he passed the gaping hole that the beast created, he spotted a maelstrom heading the Condor’s way. And to make matters worse, the powerful current was pulling him towards the storm. Try as he may, Aerrow couldn’t hold onto the ship. He had no choice but to let go, and he and the Condor were swept up by the underwater tornado. As Aerrow was flung about by the maelstrom, he caught sight of the beast, spinning uncontrollably with the force of the current. Aerrow frantically tried to swim away to no avail. The beast crashed into him. Aerrow slowly opened his emerald eyes to find that he was inches away from the monster’s mouth! He clung to the beast’s tusk as the maelstrom swept him, monster, Condor and all, toward the surface.

…

The squadron had arrived onto the dock and removed their breathers by now, and all were anxiously watching the water’s surface, praying for their leader to emerge from the depts. of the lake. Guilt, worry and anxiety were flooding Piper’s mind. If Aerrow did not swim up safe and sound, she would feel ready to drown herself as well. Aerrow couldn’t die! Not now! Not when she’d only just started to show him how much he truly meant to her. Just then, when she and the others couldn’t stand the waiting another moment…BOOM! The beast erupted from the surface, shooting up higher and higher until its back shone in the moonlight. And to the squadron’s delight, there was another shadow on the creature’s back. Aerrow (for of course it was he) slowly stood up on the back of the beast, his silhouette in the full moon, and took a long gasp of air, flicking his sodden red hair out of his face. (Fangirl squeals may commence…now)

“Aerrow!” Piper exclaimed in delight.

Then, as the giant animal fell back into the lake, Aerrow deployed his battle glider and flew gracefully down onto the dock where his squadron was waiting. They all cried out in joy and celebration and ran over to him. But there is nothing on Atmos or on Earth that runs faster than a girl when she races to greet the love of her life she thought she lost. Piper dashed over to Aerrow, leaving the others in her wake, and nearly crashed into him. Aerrow almost lost his balance, but he quickly righted himself and, laughing joyfully, hugged Piper back. The girl slowly pulled away only to crush her lips to Aerrow’s. The sky knight melted into the kiss and quickly gained dominance over her mouth. And of all three kisses the couple had shared that day, this one was the best. Nearly 10 years of hidden and untold love poured into that kiss. And those 10 years of waiting had been worth it. The others watched, hooting things like: “yeah man!” (Finn), making “aww how cute” faces (Junko and Radarr), or trying not to cry (Stork), as Aerrow and Piper slowly pulled away again.

“I love you.” Piper whispered for only Aerrow’s ears to hear.

“And I love you.” he whispered back, kissing her again.

Stork sniffled as their lips met again.

“I love happy endings.” he whimpers as we leave this wonderful scene with an iris out.


	20. Kiss #20 - Surprise Attack

Aerrow’s POV:

The storm hawks and I were in the hangar, fixing up our sky rides, except for Piper (probably working on her crystals as is her habit after a mission). The talons had actually gotten a little nasty during the last battle; that dumb asshole-I mean, Dark Ace, even had a few new moves. My muscles were tensed and sore, but I was used to it. Sure, it was painful, and kept getting more and more painful, but I ignored it. I’d just wiped my face clean from grease when I just happened to look over at Piper’s heliscooter. I sighed. Piper…She was always in my head. I could never stop thinking about her. When I was younger, I thought that the strange feelings I got when she was around would go away. Instead, as I grew from boy to man, well, young man, those same feelings actually intensified. Now, whenever I look at Piper, even for a moment, I’m in danger of staring at her for hours. My heart starts pumping and I just want to pull her to me and kiss her. But I can’t. I just…can’t.

I look over at the others. I never told anyone about my feelings for Piper, not even Radarr. But, these days, the guys began to notice that something was up with me.

‘Well,’ I thought. ‘I can’t hide it forever.’

“Hey guys,” I said.

They all looked up. Even Stork stopped reading his Merbian Darkness Poetry book.

“What is it?” asked Junko.

“I…have a little confession to make.”

“Is it about Piper?” Finn asked.

For a moment, I just stared at him. How did he…? Never mind.

“Well, yes.” I said.

“Let me guess, you have a crush on her.” he replied.

I nodded, almost blushing.

“It’s that obvious?” I asked.

Junko nodded in reply.

“Let’s just say that it’s a miracle Piper hasn’t noticed.” Stork said. “Heck, even I noticed.”

I rubbed the back of my head. They’re right. It IS a miracle that Piper hasn’t noticed, and that’s saying something.

“I just…don’t know how to tell her.” I said.

They all nodded sadly.

“I know. It’s a sad thing.” said Kaya, who just came in.

She was holding a big container of skyberry ice cream, clearly having a snack.

“To not know how to confess to the love of your life, I mean.” she confirmed.

As she did on several occasions, Kaya took the words right out of my mouth. I sighed deeply, suddenly feeling very worn and tired. Maybe the fight had finally decided to take its toll on me. Or maybe it was just because it was about 10:00 PM.

“I’m going to bed.” I said.

The others nodded knowingly and Kaya sat down next to Radarr.

“By the way, would you mind if Radarr slept with me tonight?” she asked.

“Go ahead.” I said, before heading to my room.

I’d almost reached my room when Piper came out of her lab. I put on bright smile. Just seeing her was always enough to lighten my mood.

“Hey Piper!”

“Hi Aerrow!” Piper said in reply. “Um, listen, could I talk to you for a sec’?”

“Sure,”

She looked down at her feet nervously, almost guiltily.

“It’s really difficult to say, and probably a bit embarrassing too…” she said, playing with a lock of her hair.

I’d never seen Piper this nervous before. What was she going to say? She must’ve noticed her own fidgeting, because she tucked the renegade strand of hair behind her ear. She stepped closer, though I hardly noticed.

“Go on, you can tell me anything.” I said, trying to sooth her.

She took a deep breath, and finally looked up at me.

“It’s about…us.” she said.

“‘Us’?” I asked, trying to hide my shock. “As in…y-you and…m-me?”

Great, now I sound like a stuttering idiot! I almost expected her to giggle, but instead, she blushed.

“Yes…” she said simply, stepping closer.

Only then did I notice how close we were. Her face was only an inch away from mine (give or take a few centimeters). I felt my heart racing and my breath getting shallower.

“Piper…” I whispered. “What are you doing?”

“Shh, stop talking…” she whispered back.

She then cupped my face in her hands…and the most unbelievable thing happened: she kissed me. It took me 30 seconds to realize what was happening. My face felt like it was on fire from blushing, my heart sky-rocketed and I vaguely heard the sounds of somebody gasping in astonishment (the guys were probably been spying on us). Piper must’ve sensed my shock because she pulled away, living me dazed and confused.

“I’m sorry.” she said, looking down. “But I had to, just once.”

And then, before I could even react, she was gone. I stumbled to my room and almost fell onto my bed. I heard a small screech. Looking up, I saw Radarr standing in the doorway.

“Radarr, what just happened?” I asked him.

Piper’s POV:

That night, I lay in bed, tossing and turning restlessly. I couldn’t sleep. I couldn’t stop thinking of the kiss I’d given Aerrow. I thought that kissing him would somehow tell him my feelings for him, but I was wrong. Instead, I’d just confused myself, and worse, I’d left Aerrow in a state of bewilderment and shock. I sat up, pulling my knees to my chest. I’ve as good as destroyed our smooth, easy friendship. Now, things would never be the same; our interactions would become embarrassing and awkward, and he might start drifting away, which I couldn’t bear. And it would be all because of me letting my desire for him take control. I stood up and tip toed out of my room, all the way to his bedroom.

As the door slid open (thank god it was silent), I was greeted by an adorable sight; Aerrow was sleeping peacefully, his face as handsome as that in a dream, his perfect chest rising and falling slowly with the deep rhythm of his breathing, his hair unkempt and messy. I smiled and, taking care with each step, softly tip toed to the side of his bed. Thank goodness Radarr was sleeping with Kaya tonight, or he would’ve woken Aerrow before I even stepped into the room. I had visited Aerrow when he was sleeping before, on nights when I couldn’t sleep and wanted to seek comfort from him.

This would be my last night with him, I had decided. No more sneaking into his room and staying until past midnight. No more. So I had to make tonight count, at least to me. I traced his features with my fingers, taking in every last detail of his face: his thick eyebrows, his nose, his prominent chin, his closed eyelids, his somewhat parted lips. I sighed, and perched onto the edge of his bed. He didn’t react, just muttered something, then he was still once again.

“Aerrow…” I whispered, but only enough to me to hear myself. “It’s me, Piper. I don’t know if you can hear me, but I hope that you’ll somehow understand what I’m saying. I have a feeling that you haven’t forgotten…the kiss. But, I want you to forget it. I’m sorry I didn’t when I shouldn’t have.”

I had to look away, because looking at him made me want to cry.

“It was stupid of me to think that you would like me back just because I kissed you. So please, if there’s any way for me to redeem myself in your eyes, I’ll do anything.”

“You could let me kiss you.”

I was so shocked by the sound of his voice that I almost screamed. I turned to look at him, only to be grabbed by the arm and being pulled down. I fell onto him, and was shocked to feel his lips press against mine. And then it hit me: Aerrow was kissing me! Almost dizzy from the sudden rush of elation and pleasure, I gave into his kiss. I felt his tongue press against my teeth and let him in, shuddering with pleasure as he explored my mouth. Finally, we separated.

“I thought you were asleep.” I mumbled, still a little breath taken by the kiss.

“You expect me to fall asleep after what happened today?” he asked.

I laughed softly.

“No, not really.” I said.

Aerrow then smiled his beautiful, breathtaking smile and let me sneak under the covers with him. I felt his hands undoing my bra and slipping the straps from my shoulders, and I welcomed it. Later on, we set off the fireworks.

Aerrow’s POV:

It must’ve been a dream. All that happened yesterday: the kiss, Piper visiting me while I pretended to be asleep, everything. It had all been too good to be true. Then I felt someone stir next to me. I opened my eyes to find Piper, still sound asleep in my arms.

‘Piper’s…here…? Oh my god! I just slept with my navigator!’

She sighed in her sleep and cuddled closer to my chest. The sound soothed me, and my mouth relaxed into a smile. Memories of the night before replayed in my mind. And to think that yesterday, I was still trying to deny my feelings for her, only to have her so close now. I kissed her closed eyelids. Before, I used to think that Piper would never be interested in a guy like me. But now, to think that we're together right here and right now, to think that she was more than willing to lose her virginity with me...wow. I let my hands run over her body, once again exploring every inch of her skin, before I circled my arms around her waist.

Just then, I heard Finn yelling:

“Kaya! Radarr! You devils get back here with my hair gel!”

The sounds made Piper stir and her eyes opened.

“Hey sleeping beauty.” I said.

“Hey yourself.” she replied, still sounding tired.

I kissed her cheek.

“Go back to sleep.” I whispered.

She smiled.

“Only if you will.” she said.

“I promise.” I said. “I love you Piper.”

“And I love you Aerrow.” she said, before drifting back off to sleep.

I smiled. Then, I heard someone knocking at the door:

“Hello? Aerrow, you in there bud? Hello?”

Typical Finn, always trying to interrupt the perfect moment.

‘Good thing I locked the door last night.’ I thought before falling asleep.


	21. Kiss #21 - The One-Woman-Squadron

Gundstaff’s doorbell rang with a loud BONG. The giant, who had been studying a new emerald green crystal, went to the door.

“Who is it?” he bellowed in his thick German accent before he spotted the girl standing at his feet.

“Ah, Piper, my favourite customer, please, come in.” said the giant welcomingly.

“Thank you Gundstaff.” said the crystal mage as she floated up past the giant into the humongous house.

Gundstaff followed.

“So, what is it you need?” he asked.

Piper flew up to a shelf just below the giant’s eye level. On it was a pile of small, bright green nil crystals.

“I will need some of these if that’s no problem.” said Piper, scooping up a handful of the green gems and placing them in the pouch on her belt.

“You need that many?” Gundstaff asked. “Just what do you need to fix?”

“The more accurate question would be: WHO I need to fix.” Piper said, heading for the door.

“Wait, is this like the time your leader broke almost every bone in his body? Has he been his usual daredevil self again?”

“Well, it is like that time only, he’s not the only one who needs fixing.” Piper finished, flying off back to the Condor.

…

When she arrived at the bridge, Piper smiled over at Radarr, who was at the ship’s controls, and hugged Kaya.

“Anything happened?” she asked.

“Nothing much; Finn’s listening to his music, Junko’s taking a nap, and Stork’s pouting, as usual.” the shape-shifter said.

“What about Aerrow?” Piper asked.

“Sleeping like a baby.” was Kaya’s answer.

Now you must be wondering what had happened to our beloved squadron, so I’ll explain: the day before, Finn was gonna play a prank on Piper. He’d placed a trail of oil, grease, and any other slippery substance he could find, and nearly covered the floor of the Condor with it. His plan was that he’d play his rock music to get Piper out of her room, but she’d slip and slide all the way off the ship. Finn would then tell Aerrow what happened so that the sky knight would go all “hero” and rescue his damsel in distress. But his plan didn’t, in fact, go so well. Aerrow came out of his room before Finn was ready, and the two ended up slipping on the trail. Curious of what was going on, Junko and Stork came to investigate, and ended up slipping as well. The four boys then slid all the way to a pipe that led to the engine. The resulting crash was not pretty. Thankfully, Piper got them out as fast as she could. Stork was on top of the pile of boys in the engine, so he didn’t get extremely hurt (his only broken body parts were his legs and arms) and since he was a whallop, Junko too wasn’t that damaged (he got a broken arm, a nearly crushed hand, and a twisted ankle). Finn ended up in a full body cast, but other than that, he was fine. Aerrow, however, was in no way as lucky. Not only had he been nearly crushed by a whallop, a merb and a blond sharpshooter, and not only had he cushioned their falls, but he landed on the engine crystals, of all places. Piper had nightmares of his wounds for hours afterwards. Not even a cast was gonna be enough, so Kaya put him in a healing coma, not that the collision hadn’t already knocked him out.

Now, Piper shuddered as she remembered Aerrow’s broken body, and looked again at Kaya.

“How long is the coma gonna last with this?” she asked, holding up a nil crystal.

“4 days is the fastest I can give, and even then, Aerrow needs to rest himself for 3 more days so that his body will fully recover. At least he’ll be out of bed with the others.” said Kaya.

Piper sighed and nodded.

“Do you think you could give the others their crystals? I just…wanna see how he’s doing.” the crystal mage said.

Kaya nodded and shifted into the form of a black and blue bird (one of her favourite forms), before getting some of the crystals and fluttering off to Finn’s room. Radarr, after putting the Condor on auto-pilot, then followed Piper to see Aerrow.

They entered their leader’s quarters and looked toward his bed. Aerrow lay under the blankets, stripped down to his boxers, his eyes closed and his bare chest bandaged, as well as his arm. He also wore a strange black bracelet with a blue-green crystal fixed into it, bathing his body in a pulsing turquoise aura. This was a little invention of Piper’s thanks to a few hours of tinkering in her lab: a healing stone fixed into a bracelet that could heal the wearer. Piper went to Aerrow’s bedside and clasped his limp hand while Radarr settled onto the bed next to his best friend. The sky monkey let out a small whine, and Piper knew how he felt. She hated seeing Aerrow injured like this, it was like looking at a bird with broken wings, unable to fly and be free. Piper could feel her eyes moistening, but she pushed back the tears. Breathing deeply, she fixed the nil crystal she’d brought into the bracelet. This would speed up the recovery. The girl looked over at Radarr.

“You stay with him, okay?”

The sky monkey chirped, meaning “yes”, then lay down next to Aerrow, his head on the redhead’s hand. Piper smiled a sad smile and left.

…

“PIPEEEERRRR!” Finn whined the next day.

The crystal mage groaned and climbed groggily out of bed. Her hair was sticking up in places, and she was slow getting dressed. Pulling on her boots, she slumped over to the sharpshooter’s bedroom.

“What is it now, Finn?” she asked, still half-asleep.

“I’m BORED that’s what!” he said.

Piper rubbed her temples, shaking her head.

“You woke me up at 6:00 in the morning just because you don’t have anything better to do?”

“Pretty much, yeah.”

Piper looked up at him with murder on her face.

“How about I get Radarr to tickle you? And considering that you can’t move, I think that’ll give you something to think about.” she threatened.

“NO!” Finn shrieked. “NO, PLEASE, ANYTHING BUT THAT! I’ll just…go back to sleep.”

Grumbling, Piper left the room. There was no point in going back to sleep since she was awake, so she went to the kitchen to fix herself some breakfast. She’d just finished eating a plate of sandcakes when something out the window caught her eye. Were those little red forms birds? No, they were skimmers. CYCLONIAN SKIMMERS!!! And they were heading right for the Condor!!! Piper dashed over to the controls and started blasting. In a few minutes, all 5 skimmers were down. Piper sighed, exhausted. Now, she felt ready for sleep. But as she trudged to her bedroom, she heard Junko’s stomach growl.

“Piper!” he called.

The crystal mage groaned, and went back to the kitchen.

…

Almost 3 days later, Piper was at the bridge, mapping out a new route. After that fiasco with the cyclonians the other day, she wanted to avoid trouble as much as possible now. Radarr was driving the ship, and Kaya was off doing some recon. Piper stretched out her arms and yawned. It was nearly midnight, so she’d better see if the guys were asleep yet. She walked over to Finn’s room. He was snoring, a little bit of drool dangling from his mouth. Then, Piper checked on Junko. He too was sleeping. Stork, however, was still awake. He looked at Piper with annoyance as she entered his room.

“About time you came to check on me!” he said. “You’re precisely 3.2 minutes later than usual, and the Condor’s tilting an eighth of a degree to the portside, and…”

Before he could go on, Piper had placed his trans helmet on his head and pressed the button. The merb’s eyelids drooped and he fell asleep, snoring happily. The girl then left to check on her favourite patient. Aerrow was sound asleep, as he had been for the last few days, but the healing crystal’s glowing aura had faded a little, meaning the 4 days of his healing coma were nearly up. Piper smiled as her fingers swept over his forehead, pushing his red locks away from his handsome face. He looked so peaceful in his sleep, so sweet, almost harmless. Then, his bandages caught her eyes. They were all wet and clinging to Aerrow’s skin, red from his blood.

“Oh shoot.” Piper whispered. “I forgot to change them.”

Carefully, she lifted Aerrow’s limp body so that she could remove the soaked bandage wrapped around his chest. She felt a blush rise to her cheeks as her tapered fingers brushed his firm pecs. It suddenly occurred to her that she was so close to him. She shook herself out of her hormones' trance and inspected his wound. It had healed; and though there was still a faint pink scar, it was nothing the nil crystal couldn’t fix. Then she moved to the other side of the bed and went to work with his arm. That wound was still festering. As she applied some ointment and wrapped it in a new bandage, she felt the exhaustion from lack of sleep and hard work creeping to her mind. That and being so close to Aerrow, seeing his sleeping face, was so soothing.

‘Maybe he won’t mind if I lay down for a bit, just a few minutes.’ she reasoned, gingerly sitting on the bed and stretching out on the blankets.

To keep from falling off the bed, she had to press herself to Aerrow’s warm, slumbering body. But to be honest, she didn’t mind a bit. As she drifted off, she failed to realize that the glowing aura enveloping Aerrow had dimmed, until, with one last flicker, disappeared entirely. But by then, she had already reached that stage of deep sleep that can withstand even the loudest of Finn’s rock music.

…

As Aerrow woke the next morning, he knew that he wasn’t alone. His instinct was buzzing like a beehive, and he could feel someone else’s form pressed against his. The sound of soft, deep breathing lulled him, and he was tempted to go back to sleep. Whoever was here, it certainly wasn’t Radarr (too big to be a sky monkey), Junko (WAY too small to be a wallop), Stork (not mumbling in their sleep about mindworms or whatever) or Finn (the someone didn't smell like they had put on too much hair-gel). And Aerrow highly doubted that Kaya would want to sleep so close to him like this. So that left… He lifted his eyelids just enough to see the head of a dark-skinned girl, her face partly hidden by a mop of blue hair. The sky knight smiled. Piper looked just so cute in her sleep. He REALLY hated to have to interrupt this perfect moment, but he didn’t want Finn’s complaining or Stork’s moaning or Junko’s tummy-growling to wake her up. Softly groaning from the effort (after all, he’d been asleep for 4 days); he sat up and gently shook her. Piper gave a little moan, stirred, and her eyes finally fluttered open.

“Asleep on the job, are we?” he asked playfully, smiling.

“Aerrow…How did…How long have I been asleep?” she asked.

Aerrow shrugged.

“Beets me.” he said.

Slowly, tiredly, Piper got up. As she stood, the two heard Finn’s long wail.

“PIPEEERRR, I GOT AN ITCH!”

“I better go help Finn.” Piper said. “See you later Aerrow.”

“See you later.” he said.

The crystal mage smiled and left. Aerrow lay back down, breathing out a long sigh. He’d never admit it, but almost the whole time he’d been in his coma, he’d been dreaming about the crystal mage that had just left his company. He couldn’t help it. Maybe it was just his hormones, but it seemed that Piper had become even more beautiful to the sky knight’s eyes. She was like a panther; an exotic, intelligent, beautiful panther with golden eyes and blue hair. She was sexy too; she had a nice, lithe body, sculpted curves…Aerrow blinked to rid his mind of the image. His attraction to Piper had been smoldering ever since he’d met her. And now, years later, there was no more denying what this attraction was.

‘Face it sky knight.’ he thought. ‘You are in LOVE!’

Aerrow rolled onto his side and started falling into a normal sleep. And as he drifted off, he thought that if there was one thing he could possibly want now, just one thing, it would be to have Piper love him back.

…

3 days passed, and still Piper looked after the guys. She cooked for them, fed them, scratched them whenever they got an itch, basically waited on them day and night until she was as ill and tired as could be. Now, an entire week after the boys’ accidents, Piper was standing on the Condor’s balcony, trying to stay awake. She hadn’t slept for more than 1 hour each night, and she had a throbbing headache. There were dark circles under her eyes, and she was sweating profusely, despite the cool breeze outside. She heard a chirp and turned around. Radarr was standing in the doorway. Beside him was a very worried-looking Kaya.

“Piper, you don’t look so good.” the shape-shifter said. “As in, REALLY not good.”

Piper wiped the droplets of sweat from her forehead.

“I’m fine Kaya.” Piper said, not convincing either the girl or the sky monkey. “Don’t worry about me.”

Kaya laughed without mirth.

“Don’t worry about you?” she asked. “Let’s see: you’ve slept for a grand total of 3 hours these past days, you’ve been caring for the guys this whole week nonstop, you’ve lost your appetite and therefor skipped several meals, you won’t let me or Radarr cover for you, and on top of that, you’re still trying to hide your crush on Aerrow, yes, we both know about it. I think that we have we good reason to worry about you.”

Radarr whined to back her up, and then chirped something else only Kaya understood. She then proceeded to translate.

“The others worry about you too.” she said.

Kaya didn’t mention that it was Aerrow who worried about Piper the most, or the fact that he’d admitted not only his worry, but also his crush on the navigator to Kaya. Normally, she would’ve rubbed it in Aerrow’s face that he was in love, but not this time. This time, even she was worried. As though to add to this, Piper wiped the sweat from her forehead again and blinked a few times. Her vision had gone blurry for a second.

“Really Kaya…” the crystal mage said, her voice hoarse.

Radarr and Kaya took a step toward her, sensing what was sure to follow.

“Piper,” Kaya said slowly. “I think you should take a break, you need to lie down.”

Piper put and hand to her forehead; her vision was even more blurry and head was hurting so much. The pair took two more steps toward her; their eyes were wide from fear.

“No…honest…” she said her words almost lost within the hoarseness of her voice. “I’m…f-fine…”

And she fell down. Kaya and Radarr flew over to catch her, and they softened her fall, but her head still struck the hard metal floor. Piper’s vision was blurring ever faster and growing dimmer, and her hearing was becoming fuzzy. And her head! Oh her head! The pain was so strong! She vaguely heard the sound of Kaya’s voice.

“Radarr! Get Aerrow! ...Aerrow! Get over here!” she cried out.

She vaguely felt Kaya’s ungloved hand pressing against her burning forehead, heard Radarr’s frantic screeching, footsteps running down the hallway. Then she blacked out.

Aerrow had just pulled on his shirt, glad to be out of bed, when Radarr came racing into his room. The sky monkey was shrieking like crazy, he was trembling furiously even as he jumped up and down before the sky knight, and his eyes were so wide and bulging, they looked like they were about to pop out of his head! Aerrow immediately knew that something bad had happened.

“Radarr! What is it bud?” he asked, kneeling down and trying to calm Radarr.

But the little animal was positively frantic. He shrieked again, bouncing furiously and pointing out the door. Aerrow was trying to make sense of his co-pilot’s behaviour, but Radarr was too rattled to slow down. Then, Radarr stopped and Aerrow heard Kaya’s shout:

“Aerrow! Get over here! Now!” her voice was shrill and panicked. “It’s Piper!”

As soon as he heard the crystal mage’s name, Aerrow was out the door and bolting down the hallway and outside. When he saw Kaya kneeling by Piper’s side, he stopped, just for an instant. Piper couldn’t be…dead…could she? Was it possible to work yourself to death?

‘No, NO!’ Aerrow told himself savagely as he rushed to his fallen navigator. ‘Stop thinking about that Aerrow! Piper needs you, goddamn it, so get a grip!’

Aerrow saw how Kaya’s hand was feeling Piper’s forehead. He removed a glove and touched the dark skinned girl’s cheek. It was burning hot. But when he felt her arm, he found that the rest of her skin was normal, if anything, just a hint colder than usual.

“She has a bad fever.” Kaya said, even though she knew she was stating the obvious. “Not that I’m surprised. And she hit her head pretty hard. Oh, I knew I should’ve used a hypnosis crystal on her. Then she’d get some more sleep and she wouldn’t be in this condition.”

“How long has she slept?” Aerrow asked, worried about the answer.

Kaya bit her lip before answering:

“In total…3 hours…”

Aerrow’s jaw dropped.

“3…hours!?!” a voice behind them said.

They looked around to find Radarr, Finn, Junko and Stork in the doorway.

“In 3 days, she slept for just 3 hours!?!”

Kaya nodded, but she was frowning at the blonde.

“That’s what happens when somebody keeps calling her just because they’re bored.” she said, venom lacing every word. “Remind you of anyone…Finn?”

The sharp-shooter winced. Aerrow rolled his eyes, but he too was glaring at his wing-man.

“We’ll talk about that later.” he said. “Now, Piper needs more care than any of us.”

He picked her up and carried her to her room, then tucked her under the light blankets on her bed. Kaya followed and placed an icepack on Piper’s forehead.

“She won’t need a bracelet.” she said, addressing Aerrow who had just started reaching for one of the few that lay unused on Piper’s desk. “She’ll heal fast with lots of bed rest. BUT,” at this, she glared at Finn who was trying to tip toe out of there.

Everyone else glared at him, even Junko. Finn gulped as he turned to face them.

“No rock music,” Kaya said sternly. “Unless you want Piper to go deaf too.”

Finn shook his head.

“Yes ma’am.” he said.

As they all left, Aerrow glanced at Piper, and concern washed over his features. She seemed so small and vulnerable, yet peaceful. Kaya looked at him.

“You can stay with her if you’d like.” she told him.

“Thanks,” Aerrow said as she left, sitting down in a chair and watching over Piper as she slept, like a guardian angel.

…

When Piper woke, the first thing she felt was a throb of pain within her temples. With difficulty, she lifted her heavy eyelids. She was in her room. Wondering how she got here, she looked around, catching sight of Aerrow, sitting in a chair next to her desk. His legs were sprawled out in front of him and his head was bowed, but the small rumble of a snore confirmed that he was asleep. Piper laughed, but the laugh turned into a cough and a groan of pain as her head throbbed. Immediately, Aerrow’s head shot up and his eyes snapped open. In barely a few strides, he was at her bedside.

“Are you okay?” he asked.

Piper tried to nod, but her head hurt so much.

“How did I get here?” she asked weakly.

“You fainted on deck.” Aerrow said. “You got a bad fever from all that work, caring for us and all.”

“Oh.”

Piper then tried to sit up. But Aerrow pushed her back down.

“Oh no you don’t.” he said, easily overpowering her.

“But…” Piper protested, but Aerrow silenced her with a finger to her lips.

“You’re sick Piper. You need to rest.”

He smiled, and Piper did settle down. Her pillow suddenly felt a lot softer than before, the blankets seemed cosier. Aerrow saw his navigator’s eyelids getting heavy. He gently stroked Piper’s cheek, and as though his touch alone carried soothing magic, she fell instantly asleep.

…

A few days passed, and Piper’s fever got worse. It wasn’t until after a week when, finally, it cooled down. And the whole time, Aerrow insisted on taking care of Piper, though he let the others pitch in too. Kaya had even considered setting up a cot for him in Piper’s room, and though Aerrow kinda wanted to sleep in the same room as Piper’s, he said no. Anyhow, a week and 2 days after Piper got ill, Aerrow was in the kitchen, watching as Kaya made soup for their patient. As it finished simmering and Kaya spooned it into a small bowl, Aerrow took it.

“I’ll give it to her.” he said.

Kaya grinned.

“You’ll take almost any excuse to be with her, won’t you?” she asked mischievously.

Aerrow shrugged.

“Bit obvious now.” he said.

Kaya’s mischievous grinned faded to a soft, wise smile.

“I’m sure she’ll find out soon.” she said.

This was Kaya’s subtle way of saying: “Go and tell her, you cowardly idiot.”, and Aerrow knew it. He left for Piper’s room. She’d just woken from yet another nap when Aerrow entered.

“Dinner,” he said. “How’re you feeling?”

“Better,” she said.

Aerrow felt her forehead. It was cooler than it had been yesterday, but still hotter than usual.

“You’re still warm.” he said, handing her the bowl. “Better eat up.”

Piper nodded and drank the soup. When she was done, she put it on the bedside table.

“Thanks.” she said, snuggling under the blankets.

Aerrow smiled. Then his gaze turned to the clock. It was late.

“I’d…better go.” he said, cursing his own cowardness.

But as he reached the door, he heard Piper's voice.

“Aerrow,” she said.

He looked over at her, concerned. Piper looked down and blushed, slightly embarrassed at the question she was about to ask.

“Could you, maybe…sleep with me tonight?” she asked, looking up at him.

Aerrow smiled, kicked off his boots and hopped into bed next to her full-clothed. Piper snuggled up to him and Aerrow wrapped his arms around his navigator. Piper let out a contented sigh. Aerrow then placed a tender kiss on Piper’s forehead. Piper looked up at him.

“You call that a kiss?” she said.

Their lips met. Aerrow groaned happily and deepened the kiss, his tongue stroking Piper’s lower lip. She let him in, and their tongues memorized the other’s mouth until they knew it as well as their own. When the need for air was too great, they separated.

“Now that was much better.” Piper said, cuddling closer to Aerrow’s chest.

The sky knight buried his face in Piper’s hair; it smelled of summer.

“I love you Piper.” he whispered.

Piper smiled softly.

“I love you too Aerrow.”

Then, blissfully relaxed in each other’s company, the two storm hawks fell asleep.


	22. Kiss #22 - Under the Mistletoe

“It’s Christmas Eve!” Finn yelled as his door flew open.

As the blond raced down the hall, Junko’s door also opened and the wallop followed him to the bridge. Piper’s eyes snapped open and she looked toward her desk to see if she’d gotten another letter. Ever since December started, Piper would always wake up to find a folded piece of paper on her desk, placed right under the vent. These letters were special, and Piper always woke up eagerly anticipating another. Indeed, there was a letter placed neatly on her desk. Piper snatched it up and read the address, written in blue ink:

‘To my Sweet Piper’

Piper swooned at the words, falling back onto her bed. Giddy to find out what her Secret Santa had written for her today, she carefully unfolded the paper. This is what she read:

‘Dearest Piper,

As you know, Christmas is tomorrow, and as I promised, my identity will be revealed to you on that fateful day. I also hope to take a leaf out of every cat-burglar’s book and steal a kiss. You have no idea how impatient I am to finally tell you face-to-face that I love you. Because it’s true! But for now, I’ll leave you with this letter and a gift. It may seem small, but I promise that I’ll compensate tomorrow.

All love from your Secret Santa’

Piper looked again to the place she’d found the letter to find a single white rose on the desk. She picked it up and stroked its petals. It was so beautiful, simple and delicate, but exquisite in its simplicity. No boy had EVER given her a rose before. It was so romantic! Just then, Piper’s fantasies about her mysterious Secret Santa were interrupted by Finn’s yelling:

“Come ON Piper! We wanna decorate the tree!”

Piper placed the rose carefully back on her desk, making a mental note to find a vase for it, and left her room. At the bridge, there was the storm hawks’ Christmas tree. The boys had gotten out the boxes full of decorations and were waiting for her to start work on preparing the Condor for tomorrow.

“What took you so long?” Finn asked impatiently.

“None of your business.” Piper answered, opening one of the boxes. “Now, what are our decoration plans this year Aerrow?” she asked, turning toward the sky knight.

“We’ll split into 2 teams this year.” Aerrow said. “Stork, Finn and Junko will set up the lights and wreaths while Piper, Radarr and I take care of the tree.”

“Do I have to?” Stork asked.

Aerrow nodded. The merb groaned and got some of the boxes labelled “lights” and followed the excited wallop and sharpshooter as they took off to start decorating.

“Didn’t you help me with the tree last year Aerrow?” Piper asked, digging into a box and pulling out a silver garland.

Aerrow shrugged.

“Maybe,” he said, grinning.

Piper smiled back and dug around for a few more decorations while Aerrow and Radarr set up the tree lights. When each bulb was fixed into place, they strung on the silver garland and started hanging other decorations on the tree’s branches, like multicolored balls, crystals of assorted colors and small silver storm hawk symbols. Toward the end, Piper brought out another small box. Inside was a fluffy white powder that Piper blew all over the tree so that it looked like snow. Finally, Radarr clambered up the tree to carefully place the star on top. He squawked happily at the finished result.

“It’s amazing, isn’t it buddy?” Aerrow said, patting the sky monkey and wrapping an arm around Piper’s shoulders.

The crystal mage tried hide her blush. In an attempt to cover up the redness in her face, she tried changing the subject.

“Aerrow, would you happen to know where I could find a vase?” she asked.

At that, Aerrow withdrew his arm and looked at her curiously.

“I think there’s one in the living room somewhere. Why?”

Piper smiled shyly.

“My ‘Secret Santa’ sent me a rose this morning.” she said. “Along with another letter.”

“Quite the flirt, that Secret Santa of yours,” Aerrow said.

“More like a romantic young man who knows the way to a girl’s heart,” Piper said, going off to look for a vase.

When she was gone, Aerrow grinned.

“Yes!” he whispered, punching the air.

You see, it was in fact Aerrow who was sending Piper those letters, along with an occasional gift like the rose. He’d spent weeks planning how to confess his major crush on her and, thanks to some advice from Dove, finally decided to put his writing skills to the test. And it looked like he was passing with flying colors. Radarr chirped and bounded onto his shoulder. Aerrow smiled at his co-pilot.

“You’ll just have to be my messenger one last time Radarr, then yes, I’ll give you that all-expense-free trip to the terra of giant bananas, happy?”

Radarr hugged Aerrow to signify: “yes”.

…

Later that night, when everyone was full to the brim with the delicious turkey dinner that Piper had made, Aerrow was sitting at his desk, writing his last letter. Radarr was dancing around impatiently, eager to send it, but more eager to get out of the ridiculous costume he was wearing. He had on a red hat with white fur trim, and a fake white beard, so his dignity was taking a major plunge.

“All right, all right bud.” the sky knight said, handing Radarr the finished letter. “I’m done now.”

Radarr nodded and marched to the door.

“Hold on,” Aerrow said, handing Radarr a bag filled with Aerrow’s presents for the squadron. “Now go deliver, Santa Claus.” he added jokingly.

Radarr groaned, but went to deliver the presents anyway. When he’d carefully set the last one under the tree, he quietly approached Piper’s room, wincing as the door whooshed open. He glanced at Piper, softly mumbling in her sleep before rolling onto her side. It was at these times that Radarr understood Aerrow’s affections for the crystal mage, though he didn’t share those same affections. Carefully setting the letter on her desk, he dashed out of Piper’s bedroom and back to Aerrow’s, where he ripped off his fake beard and Santa hat. Aerrow chuckled, and the two friends settled down to bed.

…

The next morning, the Condor shook with the eager shouts of a certain wallop and sharpshooter.

“MERRY CHRISTMAS!!!” they chorused.

As they did every year, the pair ran down the hall to fling open the other storm hawks’ doors and give them giant bear-hugs all the way to the tree (well, Junko did the hugging). Piper bounced out of bed, knowing that it was only seconds before they’d barge into her room to squeeze the life out of her. She grabbed the letter, trying to open it before the others arrived. Too late, she’d barely unfolded it when she heard the wallop’s thumping footsteps heading her way. She stuffed the letter into her pocket just in time as her door opened and she was pulled into a hug. She expected to feel an intolerable pressure to squish her and make her eyes pop, but instead, she felt someone blow a raspberry into her neck while that someone lifted her with relative ease. She laughed.

“Merry Christmas Piper!” Aerrow said as he set her down again.

“Merry Christmas to you too!” she giggled.

Then both were pulled into Junko’s bone-crushing embrace.

“Come one guys!” Finn called. “You can hug all you want later! Time’s a wasting and we got presents to unwrap!”

Junko let go of Aerrow and Piper and all three zoomed for the bridge. If possible, the Christmas tree looked even more amazing then before in the morning light. Stork stood by the tree, wearing a Santa Claus hat, smiling broadly. Christmas was about the only time of year that he really and truly smiled. Once everyone was sitting around the tree, he waggled his fingers and looked over the presents.

“Now, which should we open first?” he mused, before finally picking up a present wrapped in blue paper with a silvery ribbon. “For Radarr, from Piper,” he read on the nametag.

He passed the present to Radarr, who eagerly tore open the wrapping paper. Inside the box was a strange metal contraption. The sky monkey looked at Piper in slight confusion.

“You need to put it on, and to activate it, I suggest you jump from a high place.” she explained.

Radarr put it on and climbed up the tree, then jumped off. The metal contraption sprung out two wings, just like Aerrow battle glider. Radarr landed smoothly and wrapped his arms around Piper’s neck, licking her face joyfully.

“You’re welcome Radarr.” she said, patting him on the head.

Aerrow smiled. Piper was just so kind-hearted. Stork smiled too, then picked up another present. This one was bigger than the last, much bigger. He passed it to Aerrow.

“From Finn,” he stated.

Aerrow looked over the gift and curiously glanced at Finn. The sharpshooter was giddy with excitement.

“Come on dude! Open it already!” he said.

So Aerrow ripped open the wrapping paper. The gift turned out to be a guitar; an acoustic guitar. Aerrow grinned at Finn and gave him a friendly pat on the back.

“How did you know I wanted to start guitar lessons?” he asked.

“Lucky guess?” Finn offered.

Everyone cracked up until Stork picked out the next gift.

…

I won’t bother to describe the other presents, but there were a few that stood out, like Finn’s box-in-a-box-in-a-box to Stork, Piper’s new lab equipment from Stork, Junko AND Finn, and Aerrow’s photo-album from Piper. Finally, there was one last gift; Aerrow’s gift for Piper. As Piper examined the present, carefully wrapped in dark blue wrapping paper with an orange ribbon, the box shook slightly. Stork took a step back. So did Finn and Junko. Piper’s eyes widened a bit, shocked, then the crystal mage unwrapped the gift. As she lifted the cardboard box’s lid, she caught sight of a small kitten with short and silky black fur and golden eyes almost identical to hers. The small animal let out a small mewl as it looked up at Piper with an adorable gaze.

“Awwww!” she cooed, lifting the kitten out of the box and cradling it. “She’s beautiful!”

She turned to Aerrow, her eyes shining.

“Aerrow, you’re the best!” she said, wrapping an arm around his neck and planting a light kiss on his cheek while she held the kitten in her other arm.

Aerrow blushed as red as a beat.

“W-Well…you know…it’s…it’s nothing…”

He knew that he was saying nonsense, but he couldn’t get his tongue to work properly. It took a rather hard jab in the ribs from Radarr for him to finally shut up. Then, thankfully, Finn decided to change the subject.

“Alright everyone, who’s up for eggnog?”

…

Hours later, Piper was standing on the balcony, looking out into the distance under a light snowfall. She was still holding her new kitten, Amber, stroking her head and listening to her soft, musical purr. The crystal mage thought of the eggnog that the storm hawks had shared after the presents, the small trip to a small, unmarked terra covered in powdery snow for a furious snowball fight, and, the most special thing that’d happened so far that day, Aerrow’s first guitar lesson. Exhausted from the snowball fight, Aerrow had gotten out his new guitar and asked Finn to start showing how to play it. He was a quick learner. Once he’d learned the basic steps, he was an instant master, and he played a few songs for them afterward. Piper sighed dreamily. It was at times like these that she thought that Aerrow was just so…perfect, in every way. Wouldn’t it be nice if he was her Secret…The letter! Piper had been so occupied that day that she’d forgotten about the letter she had stuffed into her pocket. The crystal mage put down Amber and watched as the kitten padded off to her room before taking out the letter. It was creased in places from her hastiness to hide it. She smoothed it out and read it.

‘Dear Piper,

There’s no more point in beating around the bush. I’ve left you guessing my identity for a whole month now, and it’s time to end it.

I love you.

P.S: turn around’

Piper squinted at the last words, then turned around…and dropped the letter. She was greeted by a sight she could only have seen within a dream; Aerrow, holding the white rose she’d been given only the day before.

“Hey,” he said simply.

Piper gapped at him.

“You wrote to me telling me over and over that you loved me, and now, all you say is ‘hey’?”

Aerrow shrugged.

“What else could I say?” he asked, wrapping his arms around her waist, and a good thing too, because Piper almost felt like she was falling.

“You don’t have to say anything at all.” she whispered.

It was a silent invitation.

“I know.” he whispered back.

The scene was like that on a Christmas card. The two were standing underneath a clump of mistletoe as the light snow fell slowly, in each other’s arms, locked in a tight embrace. There was just one thing missing.

‘Kiss me.’ Piper pleaded silently. ‘Please just kiss me.’

As though he’d read her mind Aerrow obliged and caught her soft lips with his. Piper’s foot rose in a leg-pop, but who can blame her? The kiss was long and sweet, and far too passionate to be considered chaste. It wasn’t until their lungs were crying out for air that they separated, gasping for breath, their foreheads pressed against each other affectionately.

“I love you Aerrow.” Piper panted.

Aerrow smiled.

“I know, but I wanted to hear you say it.”

Piper mirrored his smile and kissed him again. As they separated again, the two heard Finn’s delighted whoop.

“All RIGHT dude! You got your girl!”

They turned to look in the voice’s direction. Junko was crying happily, no, sobbing, Stork was close to tears, Radarr was shrieking and pumping his fists in the air, Amber was meowing happily and Finn was just smiling like a triumphant maniac.

“Merry Christmas lovebirds!” the sharpshooter said.

Piper blushed and looked at Aerrow shyly. The redhead’s cheeks were also reddening, but just a tinge, and his shy and sweet expression was the most adorable the girl had ever seen.

“I’d say that fits.” he said jokingly.


	23. Kiss #23 - Spring Cleaning

“Today’s the day guys.” Aerrow said.

“Seriously, today?” Finn asked.

“Yes, today.” the sky knight answered. “You’ve had whole year’s rest Finn. This is it.”

Finn groaned as Aerrow turned to face the Condor’s hallway.

“Here it comes.” the sharpshooter muttered.

“Spring Cleaning Day!” Aerrow said, gesturing around the room.

The redhead smiled at the others. Junko and Radarr were smiling, eager to get started, Stork looked somewhat smiley, and Finn looked disappointed.

“All right, Junko and Stork, you’re on window-washing duty. Finn, you do the hallways, and Radarr and I will get started on the hangar…”

“Hey, wait a second.” Finn interrupted. “What about Piper and Kaya? Aren’t they supposed to help too?”

“Aerrow came up with a new rule for spring cleaning last night.” Kaya said. “Piper gets to sleep in on spring cleaning day, because she works at cleaning up the Condor most of the year. And since I’m not necessarily a member of the team, I don’t have to help!” she added, taking out a bag of flamecorn.

“No fair!” Finn whined.

Kaya frowned at him.

“What’s not fair is that Piper works her ass off for you guys and gets little if any credit.” she said, with just enough of venom lacing her voice to make Finn flinch. “So I think it’s fair that you guys put yourselves in her shoes for twice a year. Seem reasonable?”

Finn considered, then nodded and picked up the vacuum/mop to clean the floor of the Condor’s halls.

“Let’s get to work.” Aerrow said as the others nodded and headed off to start cleaning.

…

As Piper woke up, she immediately knew that something was wrong. She groaned sleepily and opened her carnelian eyes. Her room was somber, but the small golden light filtering through her closed blinds gave her lab/bedroom a cozy feel. The navigator glanced toward the clock on her bedside table. She squinted, then her eyes opened wide and she gasped. She’d overslept! And on spring cleaning day too! She lept out of bed, tossed aside her blankets, and rushed to her closet to pull on her uniform. Then the hurried girl bolted for the door. But she’d barely taken a step into the now sparkling clean hallway when she slipped on the gleaming floor and landed heavily. It seemed that Finn had done his job of cleaning the hall a little too well.

“Owww.” she moaned as pain throbbed in her back.

Immediately, 3 concerned faces materialized on top of her. One was pale skinned and obsidian eyed, with black hair tied in a ponytail and wearing a white headband. The second was a sky monkey, his big, bulging yellow orbs looking down at her with curiosity. The last had deep green eyes like emeralds, and spiked red hair hung over his friendly face, now a mask of concern.

“Are you okay Piper?” Kaya asked.

Piper nodded.

“Apart from that fact that I slipped and sort of hit my head, yes, I’m okay.” she said.

Radarr got off of her as she slowly, painfully, sat up. Aerrow helped pull her to her feet.

“You go get some rest Piper.” the sky knight said.

“What? No, Aerrow I can’t. I mean today’s…” Piper started, but Aerrow wouldn’t let her go further.

“Our new rules for spring cleaning say that you, Piper, get the morning off-duty.” he said.

“Aerrow made that new rule.” Kaya hinted before the sky knight jabbed her in the rib.

“Really?” Piper asked.

Aerrow, feeling caught, nodded.

“Well, thanks Aerrow.” the crystal mage said, letting her fatigue and relief show on her face. “I really needed to rest today.”

She then headed back to bed, diving back under the soft covers. Meanwhile, outside of her room, Aerrow glared at Kaya.

“You just HAD to mention that I came up with the new rule?” he asked.

“Well it’s true.” Kaya said, looking impossibly innocent. “Is there a reason why you didn’t want to mention it?” she asked mischievously.

“No!”

Aerrow’s response sounded too obviously wrong, he just knew it. Kaya smirked.

“Sounds like Aerrow’s fallen in love.” she sing-songed.

“I have not!” Aerrow said, trying to grab Kaya, but the girl had already shifted to the form of a black and blue hummingbird and fluttered off.

“Come and catch me Romeo!” Kaya called from over her wings. “Unless you’d rather continue cleaning the hangarbay!”

Aerrow groaned and walked back to the hangar. Radarr grinned at him.

“What are you looking at?” he asked the sky monkey.

His co-pilot snickered, but followed him to the hangarbay anyway.

…

As the day progressed, Piper stayed in bed for most of the morning while the guys cleaned, coming out just in time to prepare lunch for everyone. Although Finn had purposely done his job on the hallway too well, no one else slipped. And BECAUSE he did his job too well, he earned himself a whack on the head. At the present moment, while the rest of the team was tackling the bathroom, Aerrow was in another room, washing the laundry, by hand. You see, unfortunately, the storm hawks didn’t have enough money to buy a washing and drying machine for their clothes, which was why they had to wash their uniforms by hand. As the sky knight scrubbed at a shirt worn by Finn (with a huge black stain of grease right smack-dab in the middle of said shirt), the door behind him opened and a certain female squadron member walked over to him.

“Hey there.” she said.

The voice startled Aerrow so much that, letting out a small scream, he dropped Finn’s shirt into the washing tub. Panting, he put a hand over his racing heart and looked over at his crystal mage.

“Piper!” he said. “Geez, you almost scared me to death! Someone should give you an award for best sneak attack!”

“Well, I AM the stealth agent.” she said and shrugged. “Sorry that I scared you.”

“It’s nothing.” Aerrow replied, feeling heat rise to his face.

Piper, looking for a way to keep her from staring at her captain, glanced over his (broad) shoulder at the large load of laundry the sky knight still had to wash.

“Looks like you’ve still got a bit of work to do.” she said.

Aerrow rubbed the back of his head.

“Yeah, I’m definitely swamped.”

“Need some help?” Piper asked, her eyes twinkling.

“No, it’s okay, but…if you insist…”

The navigator grinned at him, then picked up another unwashed shirt and dunked it in the washing tub.

“Thanks Piper.” Aerrow said happily.

Silence settled over the two as they worked. But as the minutes passed peacefully, Aerrow’s eyes occasionally darted toward his female companion. She seemed so at ease, so relaxed. Aerrow furiously wrung out the pair of pants he’d been soaking to try and distract himself. No use. He looked over at Piper again. It was just TOO tempting. Oh-so-carefully making sure he didn’t make a sound, he wrung out the pants again until it had the shape of a long rattail. He quickly aimed, drew back his arm aaaaand…THWACK!

“HEY!” Piper shrieked as the wet cloth connected with her lower back.

She quickly looked at Aerrow, who was trying his best to hide his guffaws. But there was little to be done about his snickers and huge guilty grin. The girl’s bright eyes narrowed, but she smiled mischievously. She formed a rattail, and with another THWACK, whipped the sky knight sharply on the butt.

“OW!” he exclaimed.

Piper giggled.

“So you wanna play THAT way, do you?” he asked, rubbing the ever-so-slightly sore spot on his behind.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about Aerrow.” Piper lied.

Aerrow grinned, soaked another piece of clothing (a shirt worn by Radarr), and wrung it out over Piper’s head. She yelped as the cold water cascaded down her back, soaking her uniform and flattening her hair. Aerrow had to hold onto the edge of the tub to keep from falling on the floor laughing. Piper retaliated by pushing the sky knight into the tub. The redhead cried out and fell head first into the soapy water. He emerged soaking wet, rainbow bubbles quivering on his spikey hair. Piper burst out laughing, unable to contain herself.

“All right, Piper, it’s on!” Aerrow said, clambering out of the tub, splashing water everywhere.

Piper dodged and, laughing hysterically, the two chased each other around the room until Aerrow was able to grab Piper.

“All right Aerrow! You got me! Put me down!” the girl shrieked between laughs as Aerrow picked her up.

“What’s that? I don’t hear you!” Aerrow called.

Then Piper spotted the tub. She tried to wriggle free from Aerrow’s grasp, too late. He dumped her unceremoniously into the water with a SPLASH! Aerrow fell down laughing as the navigator pulled herself up. But then, said navigator spotted a small bucket next to the tub, climbed out, filled the bucket with soapy water and ran toward Aerrow. Aerrow saw the approaching danger and started running. Unfortunately for him, the floor was now completely wet, so he slipped and fell spectacularly onto his back. Piper tried to stop, but the floor showed no mercy to her. She too slipped, dropped the bucket, which landed with a clang and splashed MORE water on the floor, and fell down on Aerrow. Their mouths instantly crushed together with the force of the collision. And then, slowly, it dawned on them both…they were kissing. Their eyes popped open and they pulled away. Both were breathing heavily, just staring into each other’s eyes. The puddles on the floor surrounded them, the clean clothes set aside to dry were wet again, water dripped from the edge of the washing tub and everything in the room was soaking wet. But it didn’t matter. The two were completely unaware of their damp surroundings. The only things that seemed real were each other, soaking wet, lying together in an awkward, but very apt, position, and, previously, kissing.

“Whoa…” Piper whispered, and Aerrow kissed her again.

His arms, previously lying next to him, circled around her waist while he deepened the second kiss. The girl let out a little moan of happiness. With closed eyelids, she seemed to see fireworks, and an angelic choir was singing in her ears. But they had to separate thanks to that stupid need for, what’s it called again? Oh yes, oxygen!

“Piper…” Aerrow whispered, still a bit hesitant. “…I love you.”

Piper’s angelic choir burst into the halleluiah chorus. She was about to kiss Aerrow for the third time, when they both heard the gasp of a certain pain-in-the-ass sharpshooter. The choir instantly stopped mid-note. Both looked over to find Finn, Junko, Radarr, Stork and Kaya standing in the doorway. Junko and Stork “oh-my-f***in-god” looks while as Finn, Radarr and Kaya had grins plastered to their faces.

“It’s not what you think…” Aerrow said.

This was a dead lie because Aerrow knew that all of them were thinking the exact same thing; there was a new couple on board the Condor.

“Okay, it is.” the sky knight corrected himself.

“We’re together now.” Piper added.

“I knew it.” Kaya said triumphantly.


	24. Kiss #24 - Be My Valentine

Aerrow tapped his forehead with his pencil.

“Come on Aerrow!” he muttered, frowning. “Think of Piper. Think of how you feel for her…”

But that backfired when Aerrow just wrote Piper’s name over and over at the bottom of the page. As he realised what he was doing, he did a face-palm.

‘Focus, Aerrow, FOCUS!!!’ he thought.

He tried writing down more ideas, but it was no use. Aerrow just wasn’t good with words! He was naturally gifted when it came down to being a sky knight, but he was pathetic at writing. If he didn’t get his game on, he would be the only one on the team who hadn’t sent a valentine to the girl he loved. Finn and Perry had gotten together, Junko had started dating a female whallop he’d fancied for a while now, Aerrow had caught Radarr dancing tango with that hen from Terra Gale, heck, even STORK had kissed Starling AND given her a valentine that’d actually made her cry! The carrier pilot was actually quite poetic. Aerrow wished he’d had the merb’s skill with words. This year, this Valentine’s Day, today, he wanted to make Piper the happiest woman in the Atmos. He wanted to tell her he loved her. But he didn’t know how! After scribbling down numerous more attempts at a valentine, the frustrated sky knight crumpled the paper into a ball and tossed it over his shoulder where it bounced on top of the garbage bin, filled past the brim with other crumpled balls of paper. Aerrow then headed to the door. It opened automatically, and as he walked off, he failed to notice that the latest crumpled paper of valentine ideas bounced and rolled past him and into the bridge, just next to the couch. But Aerrow paid it no mind. He walked into the hallway and, making sure that no one was around, opened a hatch from the vents. From the dark hiding spot, he pulled down a guitar. It wasn’t one of Finn’s electric guitars; it was one that Aerrow had bought himself. The sky knight had a secret talent: playing the guitar. With the instrument, he headed back to his room and climbed a ladder that lead to the Condor’s roof.

…

Piper came out of her lab and wiped her eyes with the back of her hand. Valentine’s Day was probably her least favourite time of year. It was the day she would lock herself in room and secretly ball her eyes out almost all morning. Why? You guessed it, Piper was in love with a certain sky knight; a certain sky knight that she was sure didn’t love her back. And to make matters worse, this year, when she tried to forget her distress, the other storm hawks, along with their girlfriends, reminded her again and again. Like Stork who was snogging with Starling as Piper entered the bridge. The merb was actually holding the interceptor bridal style while his face was cupped in her hands, and Piper could hear their little moans of happiness and pleasure. She felt water surging to her eyelids again. Just as she was prepared to run back to her room again, she caught sight of a crumpled paper ball by the couch. Ignoring the kissing couple not too far from her, she unfolded it…and gasped. She expected the paper to from Finn, but instead, she recognized Aerrow’s left-handed handwriting. But what was most shocking was the subject of the writing. The small groups of words scribbled on the paper were phrases of endearment like “I like, no, I love you…”, “I’d give you the entire Atmos if I could…”, “you walk in my dreams every night…” and “your voice is a song all its own…” And at the bottom of the paper, in the left corner, there was her name. HER NAME! It was written over and over, as though it were written by someone who was daydreaming…about her.

Aerrow sat on the Condor’s roof and settled the guitar in his lap, absentmindedly tuning it. He strummed its strings and a melodic harmony of notes was released into the air. Aerrow sighed, and began to play one of his favourite songs; She Will Be Loved. As he played, he sang along.

“Beauty queen of only 18, she

Had some trouble with herself

He was always there to help her, she

Always belonged to someone else”

You can bet your sweet ass that Piper was shocked about the paper she’d found, about her discovery of Aerrow’s feelings for her. She walked over to his room, prepared to confess, but instead, she heard him singing.

“I drove for miles and miles and wound up

At your do-or

I’ve had you so many times but, somehow

I want mo-ore”

Aerrow was so caught up in his music, he didn’t realize that he had an audience consisting of the girl he was singing about. He closed his eyes and pictured Piper as he got to the chorus, his favourite part of the song.

“I don’t mind spendin’ every day

Out on your corner in the pouring rain

Look for the girl with a broken smile

Ask her if she wants to stay a while

And she will be loved

And she will be lo-o-o-oved”

Piper put a hand over her mouth in awe. Tears welled in her eyes, but not sad tears. These were tears of happiness.

“Tap on my window, knock on my door, I

Want to make you feel beautiful

I know I tend to get so insecure

Doesn’t matter anymore”

The crystal mage climbed the ladder, wanting to convince herself that this wasn’t a dream. She peered out onto the ship’s roof. The sun was just starting to set, and a few feet away, still singing, was Aerrow. The golden light from the setting sun shone on his face, making him glow. The soft breeze brushed through his ruby red hair. Piper listened, drinking in the sweet, melodic words, the rich tones of Aerrow’s voice, the harmonic vibrations from his guitar. It was a moment that she would savour for the rest of her days.

“It’s not always rainbows and butterflies,

It’s compromise, it moves us alo-o-ong, yeah,

My heart is full and my door’s always open

You come anytime you wa-an-an-ant, yeah”

Slowly, quietly, to get closer to the music, Piper pulled herself up onto the roof and crept closer to where Aerrow was sitting.

“I don’t mind spendin’ every day

Out on your corner in the pouring rain

Look for the girl with a broken smile

Ask her if she wants to stay a while

And she will be loved

And she will be lo-o-o-oved

And she will be loved

And she will be lo-o-o-oved”

Some instinct told Aerrow that he wasn’t alone. Maybe it was just a gut feeling, or maybe it was the soft touch of fate’s finger, alerting him of another person’s presence not so far away from him. But he didn’t stop playing. He kept to his song as though it were his duty to keep singing, as though he just HAD to finish it. And, in a way, he did have to finish it.

“I know where you hide, alone in your car

Know all of the things that make you who you are

I know that good-bye means nothing at all

Comes back and begs me, catch her every time she falls

Yea-ea-ea-eah

Tap on my window, knock on my door, I

Want to make you feel beautiful

I don’t mind spendin’ every day

Out on your corner in the pouring rain, oh

Look for the girl with a broken smile

Ask her if she wants to stay a while

And she will be loved

And she will be lo-o-o-oved

And she will be loved

And she will be lo-o-o-oved”

Aerrow set down his guitar and let out a long breath, almost a sigh. Piper, blinking back tears, approached him and placed a hand, light as a butterfly, on his shoulder.

“Aerrow,”

He turned around and smiled at her.

“Hey Piper.” he said softly as she sat next to him.

The girl’s hand still held the crumpled piece of paper. She showed it to him. When she spoke, you could hear the wetness in her lungs.

“Were you trying to tell me that you loved me?”

The wind was gone, even the sun halted its descent toward the horizon. The entire Atmos held its breath, waiting for Aerrow’s answer. The sky knight leaned closer to her, his forehead resting against hers.

“I was.” he said, placing a soft kiss on her cheek. “Did you like the song?”

Piper smiled and looked into his eyes. Now she really was crying.

“It was beautiful.” she whispered. “I love you Aerrow.”

Aerrow gently took her face in his hands, brushing away her tears with his thumb. They were so close that their breaths became one. The sun had set and the stars came out. Each twinkled brightly against the midnight blue of the sky, shining down on Aerrow and Piper as they shared their first kiss. As they finally separated, they returned back inside the Condor, leaving behind a guitar and, pinned underneath it, a crumpled valentine.


	25. Kiss #25 - Jet Lag

The sun was rising over Terra Amazonia. On the cliff, his legs dangling over the abyss, Aerrow sat, staring into space. The sun was rising on his side of the Atmos, but chances are, it was setting on the other side. He’d been summoned by the other sky knights for what was supposed to be “an important diplomatic mission” about 5 days ago. But, to Aerrow, it seemed more like it was just an excuse to get him away from his squadron (probably Harrier’s idea). The redhead looked behind him at the other sky knights. Francois (the sky knight of the rebel ducks), Burner, sky knight of the Third Degree Burners, the sky knight from the screaming queens and the sky knight of the buff buzzards were quarreling, Suzy Lu and Starling were also arguing, and Tritonn and Harrier were yelling furiously at each other. The young storm hawk sighed and looked back toward the sky. None of his friends had been allowed to come, not even his co-pilot. He missed them all dearly; Radarr’s companionship, Finn’s joking personality, Junko’s bone-crushing hugs, even Stork’s pessimism. He just wanted to hear the merb pop up beside him and say: “You’re doomed Aerrow.” just to snap the sky knight out of his loneliness. And Piper…God, he missed her. He missed the sound of her tinkering in her lab, he missed her smile, he missed her eyes, the moments they had spent together…Aerrow sighed and turned on the radio beside him. It started to play Jet Lag, and the boy laughed at how the song fit his situation so well. He started to sing along, even though it somehow felt wrong to sing a duet song without Piper to sing with him.

“What time is it where you are?”

On the other side of the Atmos, the Condor had landed on a small, uninhabited terra. On the ship’s balcony, Piper stared out at the open sky as the sun began to set. The evening breeze played with her hair, and the golden light of the dusk formed a halo around her face. It had been days since Aerrow had left with the other sky knights. She didn’t want to admit it to the others, but she missed him, badly. She had always considered Aerrow as an important piece of her life. Without him, she felt lost. He was her compass, her light shining in the dark…her everything. Piper sighed and caressed the blue crystal necklace around her neck. Aerrow had given it to her as a present for her fifth birthday. The gem reminded her so much of him. She wanted him here, standing beside her, holding her hand…Piper began humming the song Jet Lag, just because it was her favourite song, and tried to imagine that Aerrow was singing along, wherever he was.

“I miss you more than anything.”

“And back at home, you feel so far.”

“Waiting for the phone to ring…”

As Aerrow sang, he pulled out from his pocket a small, torn photo. It was a picture of Piper. She was smiling shyly at the camera, and there was a slight bit more color in her cheeks. But the photo was torn down the middle, and Aerrow couldn’t remember what the other half of the photo was. The sky knight reminisced about all the fun and joyful moments he had shared with Piper; their fourth mission when they’d found the phoenix crystal together, her amazing Sky Fu performance at the challenge, the time he’d given her the oracle stone after they went to the forbidden city, that day she’d pretended to quit the storm hawks, but returned, and a number of other memories.

“It’s getting lonely living upside down.

I don’t even wanna be in this town.

Trying to figure out the time zones, it’s making me crazy.

You say ‘Good morning!’

When it’s midnight

Going outta my head, alone in this bed

I wake up to your sunset

And it’s driving me mad

I miss so bad

And my heart, heart, heart is so jetlag

Heart, heart, heart is so jetlag

Heart, heart, heart is so jet la-aag

So jetlag”

Piper rubbed at her eyes. She was feeling tired, but she knew that, on the other side of the Atmos, the sun was rising. While she was falling asleep, he was waking up. She wanted to stay awake when he was, but her body wasn’t following that plan. Trying to stay awake according to a different time zone was scrambling her brain. She could hardly tell day from night anymore. But she knew that she wouldn’t rest until Aerrow was by her side again.

“What time is it where you are?”

“5 more days and I’ll be home…”

“I keep your picture in my car.”

The song progressed and Aerrow put the picture back in his pocket. He sighed and stopped singing, feeling miserable. He didn’t quite understand. Why did he miss Piper so much? Why was it bothering him so much, knowing that she was so far away? Why was he missing her, above all his other squadron members?

“Something eating at ya lad?” a voice from behind Aerrow asked.

Aerrow turned to find Tritonn smiling at him. The sky knight sat next to him and put a webbed hand on the redhead’s shoulder.

“You could say that.” Aerrow said.

Tritonn’s jovial face shifted to worry.

“Ye miss yer squad, don’t ya?” he asked in his heavy sailor’s accent.

The young storm hawk nodded in response.

“And what about yer navigator? Ye miss her too?”

Aerrow hesitated, then nodded. Then, because he felt that Tritonn would, somehow, know the answer, he asked:

“Tritonn, do you know why I miss Piper so much?”

Tritonn didn’t answer. At first, Aerrow didn’t understand, then he noticed that the man was holding back what looked like a troll smile.

“I think it’s because ye love her.” he said.

Aerrow’s green eyes opened wide.

“I…what?”

Tritonn shrugged.

“Do ye?”

Aerrow couldn’t speak. He didn’t know how to react. Tritonn smiled and patted him on the shoulder.

“I’ll let ye think about it.” he said. “I’ve got to yell at that lily-liver Harrier su’more.”

Then he left, leaving Aerrow just staring out into the distance again. Was Tritonn right? Did he love Piper? Had he, in fact, been in love with her all these years? The answer, he knew it, as yes.

“I hate the thought of you alone.”

Piper lay in bed, but she still wasn’t asleep. Her bed was right next to a window. The dark blue curtains were drawn together. Although she wanted to stay awake with Aerrow, she knew that she couldn’t deny herself any more sleep. But she just felt so restless. She opened the curtains so that she was bathed in starlight and moonlight. She finally settled down. She felt better now, with the moon and stars as her company. They reminded her of Aerrow, so she didn’t feel as lonely anymore. She rolled onto her side and blew a kiss to a photo of her captain, one side completely torn, on her bedside table.

“Goodnight Aerrow,” she whispered.

“I’ve been keeping busy all the time.

Just to try to keep you off my mind.

Trying to figure out the time zones, it’s making me crazy.

You say ‘Good morning!’

When it’s midnight

Going outta my head, alone in this bed

I wake up to your sunset

And it’s driving me mad

I miss so bad

And my heart, heart, heart is so jetlag

Heart, heart, heart is so jetlag

Heart, heart, heart is so jet la-aag

So jetlag”

Hours past, and the sky knights still argued on Terra Amazonia. By that time, it was obvious to Aerrow that there was probably no “diplomatic mission” at all. And as the sun began to drop behind the horizon, Aerrow was sitting on the edge of the terra again. By that time, he knew the reason for his missing Piper. He loved her. It was stupid for him not to have noticed all these years. And he only realized it now, when he was miles and miles away from her. He wished Piper was with him now: he would hold her to him and whisper in her ear that he loved her, and…No, that just made him miss her more. Aerrow glared over his shoulder at Harrier. The pompous sky knight was yelling at Tritonn again, but this time, Aerrow could almost see the steam pouring from their ears. He wished he could punch Harrier for making him leave his squadron for so long. Aerrow sighed, turning back to the setting sun.

“Hey there Aerrow!” a female voice called.

Aerrow turned to see Starling as she sat down next to him.

“Is something bothering you?” she asked.

Aerrow nodded.

“I miss Piper.” he said. “I…I think, no, I know I’m in love with her.”

Starling smiled.

“I knew it. We all knew it.” she said, gesturing to the other sky knights.

Aerrow chuckled.

“It was so obvious, wasn’t it?”

The interceptor nodded. The two were quiet for a bit.

“Aerrow,” Starling finally said. “You know how Harrier called us all here for a ‘diplomatic mission’?”

Aerrow nodded.

“Well,” she continued. “It turns out that it’s not a very big mission at all. It’ll only take me and another sky knight or two, but you didn’t have to come. He just wanted to get you away from your squadron for a bit.”

Aerrow was shocked.

“That’s why he and Tritonn are arguing. Tritonn thinks that you should return to the storm hawks, but Harrier (that old snob) doesn’t like that plan. But we don’t really have to listen to Harrier.”

Aerrow slowly turned to her.

“So that means…” he said slowly.

She grinned.

“Go tell Piper you love her already.” she said.

Aerrow needed no further encouragement. He bolted up, grabbing his small radio, which had just started playing Jet Lag again, dashed to his skimmer and took off in less time it took you to blink. He was going home…to Piper.

In the wee hours of morning, Piper was on the balcony again, this time clad in only a yellow spaghetti-strap dress. The dress was cut just an inch or two above her knee, showing off her long legs, and her limp hair flew about in the breeze. The sun was just a sliver of gold on the horizon, and the stars were fading away. Piper hadn’t slept well, so she stood there on the balcony, holding the torn photo of Aerrow. She knew that this image she held was only half a photo, but she couldn’t remember what the other half represented. Suddenly, a stronger breeze caught hold of the photo, and it slipped from between her fingers! Piper snatched at it, but the wind carried it beyond her reach. That photo was one of Piper’s most valued possessions! She quickly went to the hangar and rushed outside, chasing the flyaway picture.

“I miss you so bad…”

“I miss you so bad…”

As Aerrow flew at high speed, he felt himself rushing through time zones. He realized that he was tired, even exhausted, and confused. It didn’t matter, so long as he was back with Piper. When he would be by her side again, his world wouldn’t be so upside-down anymore. Everything would be alright. He took out the torn photo of her out of his pocket and slowed down his ride. But what he hadn’t realized was the direction the wind was blowing, and how hard it was blowing. It snatched the picture from his loose grasp and sent it whirling off.

“No!” Aerrow cried, accelerating to catch up with it.

But the breeze tossed the photo up and down, eluding the sky knight. And though Aerrow didn’t realize it, he was heading directly for the terra where the Condor had landed.

“I miss you so bad…”

“I miss you so bad…”

Piper rushed across the plains of grass, headless of the dawn slowly creeping in the sky and the warm breeze pushing her forward. She tried to grab the picture, but every time it dodged out of the way. Finally, at the top of a little hill, it floated down onto the grass and settled there…right next to another torn photograph.

“I miss you so bad…”

“I wanna share your horizon…”

“I miss you so bad…”

“And see the same sun rising…”

This one, Piper just knew it, was the missing half of her photo. And the new photo had her face printed on it. The two pictures, one of her, one of Aerrow, settled on top of one another, as there they were exhausted and had finally found each other after a long journey.

“I miss you so bad…”

Suddenly, Piper caught sight of someone running up the hill. It couldn’t be…It just couldn’t…It was! Aerrow reached the top of the hill, panting, but not completely out of breath. Then, he raised his head and caught sight of her. Piper, suddenly realising how underdressed she was, blushed at his gaze.

“Piper…” he breathed.

“And turn the hour hand back to when you were holding me!”

She felt her face breaking into a smile and ran to him. He mirrored her grin and dashed over to her. They cannoned into each other and fell over the side of the hill, rolling and laughing, their arms around each other. When they finally stopped, Aerrow was lying on top of Piper. Her hair was messed up, her dress had a grass stain, but she was smiling.

“I missed you Aerrow.” she whispered.

“And I missed you Piper.” Aerrow whispered back, before he kissed her.

The girl quickly melted into the kiss, moaning with pleasure. She reached up and tangled her fingers in his hair while his hand tenderly caressed her back. After days being apart, the two had finally found each other and were reunited, just like the two photos.

“You say ‘Good morning!’

When it’s midnight

Going outta my head, alone in this bed

I wake up to your sunset

And it’s driving me mad

I miss when you say ‘Good morning!’

When it’s midnight

Going outta my head, alone in this bed

I wake up to your sunset

And it’s driving me mad

I miss so bad

And my heart, heart, heart is so jetlag

Heart, heart, heart is so jetlag

Heart, heart, heart is so jet la-aag

So jetlag”


	26. Kiss #26 - Secret Kiss

“See ya later Aerrow!” Finn called as Radarr jumped onto the seat behind him.

“Later Finn! Don’t forget to say hi to the talons for me!” Aerrow replied, waving to them as they took off.

“Just don’t forget to avoid Cyclonians…and nightcrawlers…and storms…and mindworms…and…oh what the heck. We’re all doomed anyway.” Stork added, depressingly.

Aerrow chuckled.

“I’ll remember that Stork.” he said, while crossing his fingers behind his back.

The merb didn’t appear to notice. He just packed up his Condor model and remote control and left.

“Bye Aerrow!” Junko called while chewing a piece of bubble gum.

“See ya Junko!”

The wallop gave Aerrow a last smile before taking off, blowing a pink bubble of gum before, with a SMACK, it popped. The sky knight watch the three skimmers until they split up and grew so small; they were just pinpricks in the sky, then he returned inside. He walked slowly through the corridors until he reached his navigator’s room. Strewn upon the table were a few crystals, as well as an open book, and Piper lay asleep on the bed. Aerrow crouched beside her, an uncharacteristic sadness creeping over his face as he gently brushed her dark hair away from her face. Her eyelids were underlined with dark circles and her skin was a sickly green. Aerrow was really worried about her. Whatever disease that the binding had caused for her, it was getting worse. Stork had looked through every one of his books on diseases and afflictions, but couldn’t find anything, and told Aerrow, very sadly, that there was probably no cure. The sky knight wouldn’t believe him. He just couldn’t give up hope on Piper. He couldn’t. But, as the weeks passed, and the crystal mage got worse, little by little, that hope Aerrow had kept so preciously was running out.

Aerrow sighed. He couldn’t help but feel responsible for Piper being in this condition. He had pushed her to use the binding, even though she had told him about the dark feeling she had gotten when she’d first used it. He had been selfish, wanting to feel the binding’s great power again. But worse, oh much worse, was the fact that Piper was the one suffering because of his selfishness. All the help she had given him, and look how he’d repaid her. The boy gently kissed Piper’s forehead and said softly:

“Hey, Piper, you can wake up now.”

The girl’s eyelids fluttered like butterflies. When they fully opened, she smiled at Aerrow.

“Hi.” she said in a hoarse voice.

“Are you okay?” Aerrow asked her as she sat up.

“Yeah, I’m fine, Aerrow.” she answered while he sat next to her. “Did the others go to do their pranks?”

“Yup,” Aerrow grinned. “Wanna hear about them?”

“I could use a little cheering up.” Piper said, smiling.

Aerrow’s grin broadened.

“Well, Junko’s heading to the factories on Terra Gale. When he reaches the smokestack, he’ll drop this huge load of bubble-gum he’s been chewing along the way into one of the chimneys. It’ll form this humongous bubble, and then BAM! Bubble-gum all over the place!”

Piper snickered.

“It gets better with Finn’s and Radarr’s prank. On Saharr, there’s this talon camp. They’ll arrive early in the morning, and Radarr will steal all their belts while they’re sleeping. Then Finn will provide a little wake-up call…”

“And their pants will all fall off in public?!”

“Exactly!”

The two giggled furiously at that.

“But that’s not even the best part! Stork’s heading over to Bogaton, because the talons are gonna deliver the canons to Cyclonia. He’d got this remote-controlled model of the Condor, so he’ll just fly it around where the canons and the talons are. The canons will aim for the Condor model, and blast the talons! Then, Stork will fly it over to the crates with the other canons, and they’ll get blown sky-high!”

Piper burst out laughing at that. But the laugh turned into a coughing fit. Aerrow’s smile vanished and he began rubbing circles into Piper’s back. She coughed, and coughed, and coughed. It was the saddest sound Aerrow had ever heard. After what seemed like forever, Piper finally stopped coughing. She was trembling, and her breaths were shaky. Aerrow wrapped his arms around her and hed her small, delicate frame close, rocking her gently. After a while, her shaking breaths finally evened out.

“You okay?” Aerrow asked.

Piper nodded weakly. They held each other for a minute or two in silence.

“I’m scared Aerrow.” Piper finally whispered. “What if this disease is fatal? What if I…”

“No Piper!” Aerrow said. “Don’t say that! We’ll find a cure for you. You’ll get better…” he finished in a whisper.

He felt guilty, comforting her when even he could see that there was probably no hope left for her fate. Piper rested her head on his shoulder.

“But Aerrow…what if I die?” she asked, tears rising to her eyelids.

The sky knight couldn’t answer. He just wiped the steady streams of water running over her cheeks.

“I’m not letting you die Piper.” he finally said, his voice as gentle as a breeze. “I can’t. I…I need you…I love you.”

Piper’s eyes widened. Aerrow looked away, blushing. It deepened slightly as Piper responded to his confession by kissing him on the cheek.

“I love you too.” she said, smiling.

He smiled back.

“Seems stupid to tell you now, doesn’t it? If I’d told you sooner…”

“No,” she said, nuzzling into his neck. “It’s better this way.”

Aerrow breathed deeply, wrapping his arms a little tighter around her.

“We don’t have much time…” he said.

“We’ll have to make it count.”

Aerrow nodded, holding her face gently between his hands, then gently set his lips on hers. Her half-lidded eyes closed, and her lips parted as his tongue moved between them. Kissing Piper wasn’t exactly what Aerrow had expected. It was better, much better.

But a part of the sky knight felt unsatisfied; it wanted more than just a kiss. Aerrow had no clue for how long the others would be gone, maybe they had no time. But he didn’t want to waste his one chance with Piper. And what if she was dying? What if this time they had together would be her last? It pained him to think of that, but if it was true, he wanted her last moments with him to be ones she’d remember, ones that would compensate for his silence, for his selfishness, for everything. The emotions inside him were like a wild animal; they were clawing at his brain, growling pleadingly, desperate to make themselves known. The throb below his abdomen told him that his body felt the same way. He decided that he’d head their call. The sky knight ran a hand down Piper’s side, guiding her hip to his.

Piper let out a small groan as his erection pleaded against her stomach. She could now see how much he wanted her. And she wanted him too. And by now, who cared about wither she was dying or not? This was an opportunity, and she seized it. Slowly, she broke the kiss and reached for the clasp of Aerrow’s belt. The beast trapped in Aerrow’s mind purred. He discarded his top before kissing Piper again, unzipping the back of her shirt.

(And now, let’s allow the two to indulge in a little privacy by doing a time-skip, shall we?)

“It hardly seems fair that you have to leave now.” Piper said as Aerrow pulled on his boot and looked around for the other one.

She passed the missing boot to him. The girl was clothed only in her undergarments and held the covers over her chest.

“I don’t want the others to know…know that we…we…”

“…made love?” Piper offered.

“Yeah…” he replied softly, kissing her neck. “And you need to rest.”

“I’d rather rest with you next to me.” she said, rubbing his shoulders in a soothing massage.

Aerrow groaned at her touch, emerald eyes rolling back in pleasure.

“Please don’t tempt me Piper.” he said. “I already don’t want to leave you.”

Piper sighed, a sad, longing sound.

“I know.”

Aerrow kissed her long and deep, unable to stand seeing her sad.

“I won’t be far.” he said when they separated. “If you need me, I’ll be right there.”

The crystal mage smiled and settled down. Aerrow kissed her once again, still reluctant to leave.

“I love you.” he whispered, then stood up to go.

“I love you too.” Piper replied.

Aerrow took one last look at her as her eyes closed and she fell into a peaceful sleep, then the door closed with a whoosh. He went to the bridge and collapsed upon the couch. It was still hard for him to believe that he’d confessed his feelings to Piper. And it was even more unbelievable that she returned those feelings. Their unforgettable love-making had sealed the deal. It had been a gentle affair, their time together. He hadn’t wanted to cause another coughing fit for her, so he didn’t try to push her too far. So it had been a relatively quiet time.

But despite that, Aerrow had found something during the brief affair. He had found hope. The passions that fuelled his love for his navigator reignited the hope that she could be cured, that not all hope was lost.

‘I’ll cure you Piper.’ he thought. “I swear I will.’


	27. Kiss #27 - Talon Academy (My Version)

“Snipe recognized you.” Piper whispered to Aerrow as they entered the dressing room.

Aerrow winced. If Snipe was able to see through their disguises, the mission would be toast.

“What do you think gave me away?” he asked. “Radarr?”

The sky monkey growled. Piper, however, shook her head.

“I don’t think he even noticed Radarr.” she said, picking up a cyclonian talon uniform.

There was only one changing room for both boys and girls since there were very few girls who signed up for the academy. But to give the girls some small privacy, there were some stalls off in one corner of the room. Piper entered one. Aerrow stationed himself close to the stall so that they could continue talking. The other kids were all so excited, they didn’t notice.

“But then, if it wasn’t Radarr, how did Snipe recognize me?” Aerrow asked, pulling on the uniform.

He paused as a funny odor hit his nostrils. He sniffed at the shirt he was wearing and recoiled.

“Ugh!” he exclaimed. “This uniform stinks as though it hasn’t been washed in years!”

“Yeah, mine too.” Piper said, getting out of the stall, dressed in the cyclonian uniform.

Aerrow nodded, and looked over at Piper. It irked him to see her wearing cyclonian clothing, but it didn’t make her look bad or anything. Her disguised pink hair complemented the dull burgundy outfit. The uniform was tight and close-fitting, revealing her lithe, hourglass figure and making her look quite attractive. If Aerrow hadn’t had any control over himself, and if he didn’t know he was on a mission, he’d probably have stared. But he did not. Now wasn’t the right time or place to be admiring Piper’s looks.

“But there’s nothing we can do about it. As for Snipe recognizing you…” Piper said, surveying Aerrow head to toe. “I think I know what it is, and how we can deal with it.”

She brandished a pair of scissors. Aerrow immediately understood what she was talking about. His eyes opened in horror.

“Oh no! No way Piper! I am NOT letting do THAT!” he said, taking a few steps away from her.

Piper sighed.

“Sorry Aerrow, but we don’t have a choice!” she said, advancing toward him with the scissors.

…

Aerrow groaned.

“Did you HAVE the clip the hair?” he asked.

“It’ll grow back.” Piper said as Aerrow walked outside, his blue spikey mop of hair cut ridiculously short. “Eventually,” she added giggling.

Aerrow sighed.

“You’re not gonna let me forget about this, aren’t you?”

Piper laughed as they followed the other students toward the front of the academy.

“Nope,”

They joined up the rest of the students and formed a line before Snipe.

“Not everyone can be a talon,” he said in the manner of someone giving a long welcome speech. “It takes skill, it’s takes guts; it takes someone who can see past the LIES that SKY KNIGHTS AND THEIR MINIONS try to PUSH on the REST OF US!” he yelled.

Aerrow rolled his eyes and managed to hold in a scoff. The only lies that were being pushed on kids like these were lies from the cyclonians. Snipe continued his speech:

“Forget about who you USED to be. You belong to Cyclonia now! You belong to ME!”

Aerrow saw some of the students looking unsure. He frowned. Cyclonia had played a cruel trick on these kids. Just then, Snipe approached one of the boys in line; a freckled boy with mouse-brown hair and grey-blue eyes.

“You! What’s your name?” the big brute asked the boy.

“I’m…Gareth sir.” the boy said.

Snipe grunted a sound like he wasn’t impressed.

“Well now, you’re Pork Chop!” Snipe chuckled.

Aerrow felt sorry for Gareth. I mean “Pork Chop”? What kind of a nickname was that? Snipe moved along the line giving random nicknames to the other kids. Aerrow heard names like “Floptop”, “Mousy”, “Digger”, “Little Pete”, and “Big Pete”. Then, the talon general reached Radarr.

“And what are you? Some kind of sky monkey?” he asked, poking Radarr on the nose.

The animal snapped at Snipe’s fingers.

‘Nice one bud.’ Aerrow thought.

“He’s with me.” he said hurriedly, not wanting his friend to be punished.

“Oh yeah? And who are you?” Snipe asked him.

“Aerro-oh!” the sky knight shut up, scolding himself for nearly giving away his identity to Snipe. “Uh, Harold? My name’s Harold!” he quickly corrected himself.

“Yeah, well now you’re Barrel!” Snipe said. “Like a…barrel of monkeys!”

Snipe burst out laughing as though it were the funniest joke he’d ever heard.

“Ha ha ha! Get it? Barrel and monkey!” Snipe continued.

“Yeah, I get it.” Aerrow said, humiliated and very aware of Piper’s snickers and giggling.

He saw her smiling at him. She wasn’t gonna let him forget about this, he just knew it. But then Snipe decided that she’d had a bit too much fun.

“And I’m calling you Giggles!” he said.

Piper groaned. Aerrow smirked, but it was friendly, somewhat comforting smirk.

“Now, WHO WANTS TO FLY?” Snipe exclaimed at them.

All the kids burst into excitement.

“Mount up!”

Aerrow was about to do so, when Snipe then grabbed him by the shoulder.

“Oh, uh, not you. You’re riding that one!” Snipe said, pointing to a wreck of a skimmer.

The ride was all patchy and tapped in places. It seemed like it would fall apart at any minute. As Aerrow looked, two pieces of metal fell off the machine. Aerrow sighed. This was gonna be a long mission.

…

Later on, Aerrow and Radarr were in the bathroom, scrubbing the floor. It didn’t seem fair. Aerrow had just completed the “training exercise” that Snipe had given him, Piper and the other kids. And Aerrow had made Snipe’s ride crash. And to punish the sky knight, Snipe made Aerrow clean up the bathroom. So, you could and should be a bit surprised to see a smile on Aerrow’s face. He turned toward Radarr.

“Totally worth it.” he said.

The sky monkey screeched in agreement.

…

Meanwhile, while Aerrow tussled with the dirty bathroom, Piper had received her own chores. She was in the kitchen, sitting on an up-turned barrel and peeling spiny-spuds. Sitting on another barrel was a younger girl, about 12 or 13, with pale mauve hair and long-lashed blue-green eyes. She had introduced herself as Lynn Garett, a normal girl who was raised within a family of skoat-herders. As they peeled innumerable piles of spuds, the girls talked, joked and laughed. Piper was happy to find an ally at the academy, but she had misgivings as well. Lynn was the girl she had saved from a parachute failure, and Lynn wanted a rematch with “those stinking storm hawks” for her drop back down to basic. Piper wanted Lynn to trust her. She also wanted to be able to explain to Lynn that being a talon wasn’t the right choice. There were other ways for her to prove herself. After a few minutes of quiet, Lynn suddenly winced. Piper looked over at her friend, concerned. Lynn had removed her glove and was holding a finger in her mouth.

“Are you okay?” Piper asked.

Lynn nodded.

“It’s just a little cut. I poked myself with a spud.” she said. “I’m fine.”

“No you’re not.” Piper said, taking off her own gloves. “Here, let me help you.”

Lynn showed Piper her wounded digit. Piper examined it. The skin had reddened, and the tip of the finger had swollen.

“I’m allergic to spiny-spuds.” Lynn said.

“Doesn’t Snipe know?” Piper asked.

Lynn nodded. Piper then got out a tissue from her pocket, tore it into thin strips, and tied them around the swollen finger.

“I can’t believe Snipe would make you peel spiny-spuds when he knows you’re allergic!” she said.

“We’re talons-in-training.” Lynn said. “We’re…supposed to be tough and strong. Not weaklings.”

“Being allergic does not make you a weakling. I bet they wouldn’t have done this to you back at your home.”

The girl looked down.

“Mom was always careful never to give me spiny-spuds, even though a lot of them grew around the terra. When I told Snipe that I was allergic, he’d just said that I’d ‘get over it’.”

Piper felt like strangling Snipe.

“Maybe you should go back home. It’d be better than here.” she said.

“I can’t.”

“Why not?”

Lynn hesitated.

“I don’t have a choice.”

Piper put a hand on Lynn’s shoulder and waited for the girl to look at her. She smiled.

“You always have a choice.” she said, and took the chroma crystal out of her pocket.

Her disguise deactivated, and Lynn stared in amazement.

“I’m Piper of the storm hawks.” Piper said. “I saved you when your chute failed, and I wanna save you now.”

Lynn’s face broke into a smile.

“You’ll really help us get home?”

“That’s what we’re here for.” Piper said, hugging Lynn.

…

All was quiet that night. The academy’s students slept soundly. Well, not all of them. Aerrow looked around the corner of the building, Radarr on his shoulder. Behind the sky knight, there were 5 boys (we don’t know their nicknames), all of which waited in eager anticipation for their escape plan to unfold. Just then, Aerrow spotted Piper and Lynn, along with the two or three girls that had signed up for the Talon Academy, over by the training skimmers. Piper held up a thumbs-up in his direction, and he did the same.

“Okay,” he whispered to the boys. “Run over there, get onto the skimmers, and take off as fast and quietly as you can. Fly out until you see two storm hawk skimmers. They’ll lead you to the Condor.”

The boys all nodded, then they all ran to the spot where the girls were. Aerrow watched as Piper headed over to where he was, leaving the kids in Lynn’s care. Their plan was that Aerrow and Piper would keep watch for anyone while Lynn and Radarr helped the students.

“How’s everything?” Aerrow asked his female companion.

“Good,” she said. “All the girls are there, and at this pace, all the students will be free in 4 more nights.”

“Great!” Aerrow grinned. “I’ve only been here one day, and I already can’t wait to get out of this stinking uniform.”

Piper giggled.

“Me too.”

…

For a few minutes, they stood there, keeping watch, saying nothing. Companionable silence settled on them. But the silence didn’t last when Aerrow heard footsteps approaching. Piper heard it too. They both practically dove for cover behind the corner of the building, then looked to see that Snipe was coming their way!

“Oh crap!” Aerrow whispered. “What are we gonna do?”

Piper’s mind raced, and her eyes darted about. They needed to distract Snipe! If they didn’t do something soon, he’d spot the students making their getaway, or he’d see them and interrogate them. And considering how stupid he was, he’d probably think that they had snuck to make out or something…unless…The idea hit Piper like a slap to the face. It was a pretty awkward idea, but so tempting, and it would be pretty effective, sooooo…

“Aerrow!” she whispered fiercely, seizing Aerrow’s attention immediately. “Kiss me!”

“What?!” Aerrow asked, wondering if he’d heard her right.

“Kiss me!” she repeated. “Like you mean it!”

Aerrow needed no further instructions. He crushed his lips to hers, grabbing her by the waist and holding her to him. Piper was a little shocked at first by the pleasing sensation of Aerrow’s tongue running along her bottom lip, as well as his hands resting on her hips, perilously close to her backside, and then she understood: Aerrow wasn’t kissing her pretending as though he meant it. He REALLY meant it. She moaned loudly in the pleased way a woman does when she’s being kissed by a man she loves and proceeded to kiss him back. He broke away, but only to kiss Piper’s jaw and gently nibble the edge of her ear. Giggling, Piper grabbed him by the collar and pulled his face to hers again. Things might have gone on further had Snipe not chosen that very moment to show up. It seemed that the sound of kissing had gotten his attention, for there he was, staring at the two. But he didn’t stare for long.

“EW! GROSS! HEY! THIS ISN’T CAMP-KISSY-KISSY!” he bellowed as Aerrow and Piper quickly separated.

They sprinted off before Snipe could yell another word.

“HEY! GET BACK HERE!”

The sergeant ran after them, but he was far behind the much faster teenagers. Aerrow pulled Piper along by the hand, but she was able to keep up.

“Is…Is he still following us?” Aerrow asked after a while.

Piper looked over her shoulder.

“I don’t think so.” she said.

“Good…” Aerrow replied.

He then pulled Piper with him into a dark gap between two of the school’s buildings, much like a small alley.

“…Because I’m really not in the mood for more interruptions.” he said in a seducing whisper.

Piper grinned before her sky knight kissed her again, pressing her small frame against the wall. Her arms snaked around his neck while she hooked a leg around his waist. She then felt her face flush at what Aerrow’s hand was doing: running down her side, over her thigh and resting on her behind for a moment, then sneaking its way under her shirt. The navigator began to wonder how far she’d have to reach to unbuckle Aerrow’s belt. But before she got the chance, there was an interruption:

“Um, guys?”

Their lips broke away and the two looked toward the source of the voice, unconscious of the fact that a thin trail of saliva still hung like a tiny bridge between their chins. Lynn and Radarr stood there, looking at them in some puzzlement.

“You guys weren’t using tongue…were you?” the girl asked.

Aerrow’s darted, first to his feet, then to Piper, then at Lynn, then back at his feet.

“Yeah?” he said tentatively.

Lynn shook her head and smiled while Radarr did a face-palm.

“It figures.” she said. “I knew you guys would end up together!”

She smirked as they separated. Then, Radarr lept onto Aerrow’s shoulder.

“Just try to keep your pants on for the rest of the mission, please.” she added.

Aerrow smiled sheepishly, blushing as red as a beet, and looked toward the girl with whom he’d previously been, if you excuse the expression, “sucking face”. Her cheeks were also very rosy and she smiled back at him.

"I love you." she mouthed silently.

His grin broadened at her words.

"Me too." he whispered back.


	28. Kiss #28 - Binoculars & Sketchbooks

Aerrow rushed down the hall.

‘Gotta hurry! Gotta hurry! Gotta hurry!’ he thought.

As he ran, he checked his watch. He was gonna make it! But just as he past the bridge, he heard Junko call out:

“Hey Aerrow!”

‘Damn!’ he thought as he stopped in his tracks.

“Yeah?” he asked, turning to Junko, smiling and trying not to look like he was in a hurry.

“Where’re you going?”

It was the last question Aerrow wanted to answer. If he told Junko where he was going or, worse, what he was gonna do, he was in for it.

“Just…going on recon!” he lied swiftly.

It was a pathetic answer. There was really no need for recon since the cyclonians had been quiet for weeks now. However, thank goodness, Junko bought it. He shrugged and walked off. Aerrow waited until he was out of sight, and sprinted as fast as he could to the hangarbay. His skimmer was right there and tossed beside it was a pair of binoculars. Aerrow snatched them up and lept onto the skimmer, taking wing as soon as he was outside. He made a great loop around the ship to make it look like he was doing recon, then changed direction and flew toward a cliff overlooking the Condor. He parked his skimmer amid the trees and walked over to the edge of the cliff, staying hidden in the bushes. He checked his watch.

“Shit!” he swore (hey, a sky knight’s gonna swear eventually).

He was late! He looked through the binoculars into one of the windows. The bedroom he was looking into was rather small. Pinned on the wall were a few maps, books were stacked neatly in the shelves, there were a few crates filled with crystals against the wall, and crystal equipment was scattered across the desk. The bedroom’s door suddenly opened with a whoosh. Piper entered her room wearing a white bathrobe, her dark blue hair wrapped in a towel.

“Phew!” Aerrow breathed, wiping the sweat from his forehead.

So Piper had decided to take her shower late today. He looked into the binoculars again. The navigator had just sat on the bed, removing the towel wrapped around her head and shook out her damp hair. The sky knight smiled to himself as she then began to brush her midnight-coloured locks. Suddenly, he heard a small sky-monkey screech. Aerrow practically screamed and almost dropped the binoculars. He’d been so rushed to get here on time; the sky knight hadn’t noticed Radarr sneak into the small compartment on his co-pilot sidecar. Now, the mission specialist looked up at Aerrow. The question in his eyes was obvious: what are you doing here with a pair of binoculars? Before Aerrow could answer however, the sky monkey saw that Aerrow was looking into PIPER’S bedroom window. The sky-monkey crossed his arms and began tapping his foot in the way people do when they’re either impatient or disapproving. Aerrow rubbed the back of his neck.

“Look bud, it’s not what you think…I’m not…” he started.

The sky-monkey wasn’t convinced, and Aerrow knew it. He gave up.

“Okay, okay, you got me. I’m…kinda, sort of…well…all right, I’m peeping! Happy?”

Radarr shook his head, a small smile on his face.

“Reek! *translation: You naughty, naughty sky knight…*”

Aerrow felt his cheeks getting warm.

“Look Radarr, I…I can’t help it…Just PLEASE don’t tell Piper.”

Radarr smiled and nodded. Then, to reinforce his promise, he made a zip motion over his mouth. Aerrow smiled sheepishly, then looked through the binoculars again while his co-pilot lept lightly onto his shoulder. While they had been talking, Piper had finished brushing her hair and had been clipping her toenails. When she finished, she applied some lotion to her legs. Aerrow’s face was reddening again and his heart was palpitating. When Piper was finished with the lotion, she then undid the sash of her bathrobe. The fabric slowly slipped from her shoulders. Aerrow’s eyes opened to their widest degree, before he keeled over and fainted dead away, dropping the binoculars in the bushes, his nose exploding in a small fountain of red liquid. As he regained consciousness, he saw Radarr holding out a handkerchief for him. He slowly touched his nose, only to find his glove stained with blood.

“Thanks Radarr,” he said, taking the handkerchief and wiping at his nose.

Radarr picked up the binoculars and followed the sky knight back to the skimmer.

“I think I’ll do some extra training today, so I can…get my mind off…you know…”

Radarr nodded agreeably.

…

Hours later, Piper was the one running, well, in this case, walking down the Condor’s hallway. The crystal mage had her sketchbook under her arm. She was walking as quickly as she could without running so that she’d attract as less attention as possible from the others. When she reached the hangarbay (no interruptions, phew!), she looked around, checked her watch, and sprinted to her heliscooter. She climbed on and took off as fast as her engine allowed. Much like Aerrow had previously done, she flew in an arch before landing on a cliff facing one of the Condor’s windows. However, this cliff was much closer to said window, so Piper didn’t need any X-ray peepers for her little…um, “observation”. The dark-skinned girl settled down in a few bushes and checked her watch. Good, she was a little early. Deciding to kill a bit of time, Piper opened her sketchbook and smiled at the first page; it was a drawing of Aerrow grinning. She turned the page to an image of him riding his skimmer, an image of him sleeping in a chair, his legs sprawled out and his heads bowed, and a drawing of him shirtless with a headband and war paint on his face (see episode 16). Piper remembered how much she blushed when Aerrow first came on board after his mission on Zartacla. It was a miracle that the sky knight hadn’t noticed. She flipped through some other drawings. There was a picture of Aerrow when he surfaced from the lake on the back of the beast on Terra Aquanos (see episode 40), a sketch of him smiling in a very sexy manner, as well as of him shirtless, again, in his swimming trunks with a towel loosely wrapped around his neck, soaking wet and grinning. Every sketch was black and white, and had been lovingly drawn by the navigator herself. Just then, Piper saw that the sky knight had just entered the bathroom. She turned to a new, clean page and raised her pencil. The navigator couldn’t help but blush at the thought of what she was doing. Aerrow was sweating, but still looked hot as ever. He kicked off his boots, tossed off his gloves, then pulled off his shirt. Piper let out a small squeak as she saw his firm chest and perfect (and I mean perfect) six-pack (man, all that fighting with the cyclonians was quite the work-out). Piper looked down at her sketchbook and started to draw. There, a head like…that…a shoulder like…that…another shoulder…the hair (the hair was always the difficult part for Piper to draw)…and then the arms…and his back…add a little shading…there, done. She looked back at the window. By now, Aerrow was already in the shower. Steam was pouring from the window so that Piper could barely see him, but the outline of his body was unmistakable amid the jet of water.

“Wow…” Piper sighed dreamily. “He’s so…”

She couldn’t think of the right word to describe her sky knight.

“Charming…Handsome…Sexy…Irresistible…?”

Piper jumped at the voice and looked around. Beside her, sitting calmly on a leaf, was a black and blue dragonfly. Piper recognized it immediately.

“Kaya?! What are you doing here?”

“I should be asking YOU that question.” the shape-shifter said, turning into a human. “Which reminds me: what are you doing here, spying on the naked bod of your sky knight?”

Piper’s face flushed crimson.

“Nothing!” she lied. “And I’m not spying on him!”

Kaya smirked.

“Oh you’re not?” she asked. “Then why, in the Atmos, are you here, hiding in the bushes, WITH your beloved sketchbook, which is filled with drawings of Aerrow himself?”

Piper groaned, her blush deepening. Kaya raised an eyebrow, her smirk broad enough to wrap itself twice around her head and still have some left to tie a nice bow.

“…Okay! So I’m watching Aerrow while he showers…and when he changes.” Piper blurted. “But…boys have been doing it to girls for years, maybe decades. It’s just a little payback for us females. That’s all.”

But she knew that Kaya knew the truth. She could feel Kaya’s insightful gaze analyzing her aura. However, thankfully, she didn’t press.

“And Aerrow provides some very satisfying payback, am I right?” she asked.

Piper nodded and watched Aerrow as he dressed.

“Yeah,” she said. “You could say that…”

…

“You did it again, didn’t you?” Finn asked later.

Aerrow winced.

“Yeah, how’d you guess?”

The sharpshooter smiled knowingly.

“1: you’ve been training for hours, something you only do when you do this. 2: I know that you’re too obsessed with Piper to stop. And 3: Radarr told me, or tried to tell me.”

Aerrow shot a glare at his co-pilot and sighed.

“It’s unbelievable.” Finn said. “I never would’ve guessed that, between you and me, Aerrow, you would be the first one to watch a girl get changed in front of her bedroom window.”

“I know, Finn, I know!” Aerrow said, exasperated. “I’m being a peeping tom, I know! But I can’t help it.”

Finn patted the sky knight on the back.

“Of course you can’t.” he said, making Aerrow look up. “It’s hormones, or whatever they’re called. But it’s also because you love Piper. You love her, simple as that.”

Aerrow smiled.

“Thanks Finn.” he said. “But still, how am I gonna tell Piper I…I love her without giving away that I’ve seen her topless?”

The sharpshooter put a hand over his chin, appearing to consider the question. For a second, Aerrow thought he saw a smirk on his wingman’s face, and then it was gone and he looked so genuinely puzzled, Aerrow thought he had just imagined that brief smirk.

“You got me there.” he said. “But seriously, Aerrow; you should consider yourself lucky. I’d give anything to be able to watch a girl get changed without being caught!”

“Yeah, well that’s the difference between you and me, Finn.” said the unimpressed sky knight. “You’d give anything to see ANY girl topless, while I just happen to be seeing only one topless girl, and that’s just enough for me, thank you very much.”

Finn shrugged.

“What can I say?” said the blond. “I like girls!”

“Yeah, I guessed that your ‘useful matchmaker tips’ would run out eventually. I’m gonna go do some more training.”

“Training…riiiiight,” Finn said, rolling his eyes.

Radarr snickered, then climbed up on Aerrow’s shoulder again. He very well knew what his best friend would really be doing. And he wanted to be there in case he passed out again.

“Just don’t tell Piper!” Aerrow said, turning to Finn. “Promise.”

“I swear, I won’t breathe a word to her.” Finn replied…while crossing his fingers behind his back.

…

Piper was in her bedroom, clad once again in her white bathrobe, her hair damp. She wasn’t tinkering with her crystals, or getting changed (yet). Instead, she was flipping through the pages of a book. Aerrow tried to see what was on the pages, but Piper was in a position that made it impossible to look (she was sitting on her bed, one leg stretched out in front, the other crossed over it, a position that Aerrow found quite attractive). Man, he hated mysteries.

‘Oh well,’ he thought. ‘Moping won’t solve anything.’

He settled into a more comfortable position while Piper stood up and put her sketchbook on her nightstand. Beside him, Radarr got out the box of tissues…just in case. Blushing red as a beet, Aerrow pulled on his collar. Was the temperature rising? Or was it just him? Just as Piper undid the sash, just as Aerrow caught a very brief sight of her sensually curved body…FINN, of all people, entered the room!!! Piper screamed and covered herself with the bathrobe again, and Finn, thankfully, blocked his eyes. He was talking, but Aerrow couldn’t hear what he was saying (why didn’t he ask Stork to teach him lip-reading, why?!). Piper, who’d put on her bathrobe, looked as though she was scoffing. Whatever Finn had said, she didn’t believe him. The sharpshooter insisted on…whatever he’d said, and Piper didn’t look at him. Aerrow could see that she was getting angry.

‘Finn, if you value your life, you’ll get out of that room.’ he thought, worried that Piper was gonna throw something at him.

But Piper didn’t throw anything Finn. Instead, she did one of the last things Aerrow thought she would do. The crystal mage yelled at Finn very suddenly, making him jump back in surprise. Okay, that isn’t surprising, but what was surprising was that Aerrow saw tears pouring down her face. Piper was crying. Why? Aerrow watched as Finn, slowly, warily approached Piper and started patting her on the back in a comforting fashion. He started talking again, and this time, Piper didn’t seem to contradict him. Then, she looked up at him, her face still tear-stained, and seemed to ask a question. As a response, Finn smiled broadly, said something else…and pointed out the window…RIGHT at Aerrow.

‘OH F*CK!’ Aerrow thought.

And to make matters worse, Piper turned around. For one moment, they locked eyes…and the sky knight then ducked behind the bushes. He just knew what Finn had told Piper.

“Great, just great…” he muttered. “Now, Piper knows that I’m a peeping tom. And she knows that I love her. This is great, just brilliant. What am I gonna do now?”

…

Piper sat in her room, still not having changed into her pyjamas. She was staring out the window, waiting, waiting for someone who wasn’t there. She couldn’t believe that Aerrow really and truly loved her the same way she did. And it was even harder to believe that he was a peeping tom! Then again, she should talk. I mean, she had seen Aerrow with his pants off (and what she had seen had been pretty impressive). So, you could say that she wasn’t really 100% surprised. In fact, it didn’t really bother her at all that Aerrow had seen her naked. So now she waited for him to show up, waited for him to appear in the cover of the bushes. She wanted to show him that she knew he how he felt about her, and that she shared those feelings. But he wasn’t there. Piper felt herself growing frantic with her wanting him to be there. No, she wanted him here, undoing her sash and softly whispering words for only her to hear…Piper shook her head to rid the fantasy. Fantasizing would only make her longing for him worse. She needed to get some fresh air. But as she was passing Aerrow’s room, she suddenly knew where Aerrow was.

…

Aerrow was getting changed when someone knocked at the door. He was prepared to ignore it, but he heard his navigator’s voice call softly:

“Aerrow, it’s me. I…I need to ask you something.”

Aerrow’s breath suddenly caught in his throat. Piper wanted to see him? Even after she knew that he’d spied on her? He couldn’t ignore this! No way! Forgetting that he wasn’t wearing a shirt, he opened the door.

“What did you need to ask me?” he asked, sitting on his bed and patting the spot next to him, indicating for her to do the same.

As Piper sat, Aerrow suddenly saw a strange gleam in her eye: it was shy, hesitant, but wanting.

“I wanted to ask…” she paused before continuing. “How would you react if I kissed you?”

The sky knight didn’t expect that.

“I…I’d be surprised…very surprised…but pleasantly so.”

“Good,” was all the girl said in reply before she pounced.

She crushed her mouth against his, catching him off guard. It took him about 10 seconds to realize what was happening. He held Piper’s face gently between his calloused hands as he kissed her back, relishing the taste of her mouth. The girl’s hands gently rubbed Aerrow’s broad shoulders, then slowly, teasingly, roamed over his chest. They descended from his pecs to his rock-hard abs and, almost without Aerrow noticing, reached for his belt. Piper pulled away and smirked mischievously at Aerrow, before pinning him down and undoing the clasp, wrenching off his pants and boxers in one decisive move. Aerrow blushed red as a tomato and smiled shyly.

“I’m sorry I spied on you.” he said.

“It’s okay.” Piper added. “I’ve been naughty too.”

At that, Aerrow shy smile turned to a smirk. He sat up.

“Oh, you have, have you?” he asked.

Now it was Piper’s turn to blush. Suddenly, Aerrow flipped her over so that he was on top. Piper gasped as Aerrow practically tore her bathrobe off and gently kissed her neck. His right hand kept her pinned to the bed while the other gently glided over her skin.

“Then here’s your punishment: you will not be leaving this room until I’m fully satisfied.” he said, his voice husky.

In response, Piper lifted herself enough to kiss him.

“Go ahead.” she purred, pulling him down against her. “I’m all yours.”


	29. Kiss #29 - The Big Day

The sun was bright. The temperature was blissfully warm, and the air held the sweet smell of spring blossoms. Aerrow smiled at himself in the mirror and adjusted his tie. Then he looked outside and his smile widened. It was the perfect day for a celebration. And the sky knight wanted this day to be as perfect as it could be. He looked at his reflection again. The young man he saw in that mirror looked different from the 14-year-old teen he had once been. He was not a boy anymore, but a tall, strong young man of 20, wearing a brand new tuxedo and waiting impatiently for the moment he could say his vows.

Aerrow looked down at himself. This suit felt very different than his usual outfit. It wasn’t as form-fitting, and the new fabric was smoother and of better quality. But it felt too loose for his liking. He preferred his snug, close-fitting uniform. But it didn’t matter. Such a tiny discomfort wouldn’t ruin the best day of his life. No way. Just then, something like a small, blue and furry ball of lightning leapt on him and started licking his face.

“Radarr!” Aerrow gasped between his laughter. “Stop! Okay! I’m happy to see you too!”

The sky monkey got off his best friend, only so that someone else could hug Aerrow, squeezing the life out of him.

“Aerrow!” a voice boomed. “I’m so happy for you!”

“Thanks…Junko…” Aerrow managed to say. “Can you…let go…? It’s…TOO TIGHT…!”

“Oh! Sorry!” the wallop said and let go.

“Dude!” another young man said, also embracing Aerrow, but not as tightly.

Aerrow laughed and hugged him back. He then pulled away and grinned at his best man.

“I’m so glad you could make it, Finn.” he beamed at the sharpshooter.

The blond smiled back.

“I would never miss this for the world!” he said. “And the bachelor’s party last night was awesome!”

Aerrow, Junko and Radarr all rolled their eyes. It was typical of Finn to mention the bachelor party.

“Anyway,” Finn said. “We came to say that we’re so happy for you!”

“Yeah!” Junko agreed. “I still can’t believe that you’re getting married!”

Aerrow beamed.

“I know.” he said. “Even I find it hard to believe.”

A bit of worry then clouded his face.

“I just hope I made the right choice.”

“Of course you have!” Finn said, patting the sky knight on the shoulder. “You and Piper are perfect for each other! And you’ve been dating for a few years now, so now’s definitely the right time! I’m surprised that you didn’t make your move sooner.”

Aerrow almost blushed. He had proposed to Piper only 2 weeks ago. They had just come back from a date when he asked her, and she had accepted in a heartbeat. He was snapped out of the memory when they all heard a cough. The young men and sky monkey turned to see Stork, dressed in a black tuxedo, standing in the doorway.

“If you’re done reminiscing,” he said. “The guests are all waiting for the groom to show up.”

Aerrow chuckled and followed Stork outside, with Radarr at his side and followed by Finn and Junko.

…

In the bridal dressing room, Dove was putting the final touches in Piper’s gown.

“Just one more stitch and…voila!” she said, stepping back from her handiwork.

Piper turned to face the mirror and gasped. Her friend had done her work well. The dark skinned girl wore a strapless white gown with an A-line skirt and a long, elegant train. Thousands of tiny pearls and sequins were sewn into the fabric in an intricate design of crystals and flowers. A thin, blue ribbon sash was tied at her waist, and on her wrist, she had on a blue bracelet decorated with tiny white crystals. Her sapphire hair cascaded down her back in soft waves, held back from her face by a blue headband with a small cluster of white flowers by her right ear. The veil that hung over her face and down her back was almost transparent, and reached a little ways past her fingertips.

“Dove…” Piper breathed, turning in front of the mirror. “It’s…perfect. Thank you.”

“But there’s something missing!” Starling said with a twinkle.

They all looked at her. The interceptor reached into a drawer and took out a small thread on which hung a small, bright blue crystal.

“Yes, that’s just the thing.” Piper said as she tied it around her neck.

“Oh my goodness…” Perry said, her voice filled with emotion. “Piper, you look gorgeous!”

When Piper faced her sister, she saw that tears were falling from her eyes in steady streams. She, like the two other girls in the room, was wearing a lovely white dress with blue accents. It wasn’t as intricate and detailed as Piper’s dress, but very pretty nonetheless.

“Oh Perry!” Piper said, hugging her. “Please don’t cry, because you’re gonna make me cry!”

“And you’d all better save your tears for later!” Dove said, giggling.

Starling laughed with the rest of them, then looked at Piper.

“All right, are you ready for this?” she asked.

“I’m a little nervous.” the bride confessed. “Okay, very nervous. I mean what if something goes wrong? What if Aerrow decides that he’s not ready for this?”

Starling put a hand on Piper’s shoulder.

“Firstly: nothing’s going to go wrong. Everything’s in place, everyone who’s been invited is coming, and I even took the time to double-check everything yesterday AND this morning.” she reassured her friend.

“And secondly: I know that boy pretty damn well. And he would NEVER leave you at the altar. Ever! Feel better?”

Piper took a deep breath and nodded. Just in time too, for a head peaked around the doorway. It was Kaya, now 13 years old. Her black hair was in a neat braid instead of its usual wild ponytail, and her lacy white dress was covered in the design of flowers, which was extremely fitting for she was the flower girl of the occasion.

“It’s time!” she said eagerly, then dashed off as quickly as she had appeared.

Dove handed Piper her bouquet, then the latter and her bridesmaids headed out the door.

…

Aerrow stood proudly next to the altar, beaming with happiness. Everything was perfect. The day was sunny, but not too hot or too cool, as though Mother Nature herself didn’t want anything to interrupt this ceremony. The sky knight and Piper had decided to have their wedding outside surrounded by all their friends. And indeed, every sky knight was sitting there, along with all those who had helped the storm hawks in their adventures.

There was Wren, sitting at the front with Dove’s older brother, Francois, and behind him was the female sky knight of the screaming queens holding hands with her husband, the sky knight of the buff buzzards. Rinjin was there, and so was Arygyn. Toward the back was Tritonn, with his brother at his right and a light blue-skinned female aquanosian whom Aerrow suspected was Tritonn’s girlfriend at his left. Behind Tritonn was none other than Harrier, although, unlike everybody else, he didn’t seem at all eager to be here. However, the rest of his team didn’t share his opinion. They were all smiling broadly, and the girl of his team was even holding a handkerchief and sniffling quite a bit. The ultra-dudes had also come, along with the third-degree burners and the absolute zeroes.

Just then, the crowd’s whisperings and mutterings silenced. Kaya came walking down the aisle holding a black and blue basket. Inside it were a bunch of pretty white flowers, which Kaya sprinkled before her. She was followed by Radarr. The sky monkey was walking on his hind legs instead of on all fours, for he was holding before him a light blue pillow on which were placed two silver rings. At first glance, they looked like simple silver rings, but if you looked more closely, you could see that they were engraved with intricate designs, which seemed to be carved with a knife the size of a needle. Radarr walked carefully, carrying his precious cargo, until he reached Aerrow’s side.

Then, the blond musician struck up the bridal music. Everyone turned and gasped in wonder and admiration as they all saw Piper. Aerrow smiled upon seeing the lovely bride. And she was HIS bride! The thought made his grin grow an inch or two wider. Finally, she was facing him, her bridesmaids toward the side, looking on with misty eyes. The sky knight lifted the veil from Piper’s face.

“You look beautiful.” he whispered, so that only she could hear.

Piper blushed slightly.

“Thank you.” she whispered back, before they all turned to face Stork.

The latter was conducting the ceremony, and a good thing that he was official enough to do so. The merb cleared his throat to be sure that everyone was paying attention, then began:

“Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to join Aerrow and Piper in holy matrimony. If anyone objects to this union, may they speak now in the next, um…” he checked his watch. “…5 seconds, or forever hold their peace.”

Harrier opened his mouth and took a breath. He was about to say something when Stork interrupted him.

“Time’s up!” he said. “Now, let us proceed with the rest of the ceremony.”

He then continued:

“Piper, do you take Aerrow to be your husband, to love him, comfort him, honor him and keep him, in sickness and in health, in sadness and in joy, ‘til death do you part?”

“I do.” Piper said.

There was a chorus of “Awwww” in the crowd, and teary eyes got tearier. Stork smiled and addressed Aerrow:

“And do you, Aerrow, take Piper to be your wife, to love her, comfort her, honor her and keep her, in sickness and in health, in sadness and in joy, ‘til death do you part?”

“I do.” Aerrow said.

Those people with teary eyes covered their faces with their handkerchiefs. Then, everyone heard a sniffle and looked at Stork. Even Aerrow and Piper turned to the merb.

“What?” he asked. “It’s…It’s just allergies!” he claimed, despite the bride and groom smiling knowingly at him. “Anyhow…” he said with a cough. “May we have the rings please?”

Radarr chirped and held out the pillow with the rings. Aerrow and Piper each took one and put it on the ring finger of the other’s left hand. Everyone; the guests, the groomsmen, the bridesmaids, the ring-bearer, the flower girl, Aerrow and Piper; all beamed at Stork’s next words:

“And, by the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may k…”

He stopped when Piper threw her arms around Aerrow’s neck, while his wrapped around her waist and the two shared a passionate kiss.

“Never mind.” he mumbled as everyone exploded with noise.

The guests all cheered, and many people started to cry. Starling (to many people’s surprise) cried and sobbed more than any of them, even more than Junko, and he practically had waterfalls running down his face. She cried so much, in fact, that Kaya had to give the interceptor her hanky when Starling’s got too wet.

Aerrow felt his heart beating a mile a minute. It felt like it was about to explode out of his chest. This was the moment he had been waiting for months, perhaps years. And now, everything was perfect. He had everything he wanted: his health, his happiness, his friends, and best of all, Piper, his soul mate, his lover and now, his wife. They pulled away slowly as fireworks began crackling in the sky.

“I love you.” he said softly to her.

She smiled.

“And I love you.” she whispered back, kissing him again.


	30. Kiss #30 - Trust Me

3 years had passed since the storm hawks had defeated Cyclonis; 3 years since the Cyclonian Empire was finally put to rest; 3 years of peace. Of course, there were still some rogues here and there, many in fact. But there were days and nights when no threats came about; when there were no spider-legged gangsters, no bands of raiding sky pirates, no corrupted and crazy sky knight gone bad, no monsters, nothing. Those were the days when young love comes true…just like it did on this night.

…

Piper was in the hangarbay. It was late at night, and she knew that she should’ve been asleep, but her mind wouldn’t settle. She couldn’t stop thinking about Aerrow.

For as long as the navigator could remember, she had harbored a special place in her heart for the sky knight. It wasn’t surprising. He was special. Friendly? Yes. Confident? Yes. Brave? Definitely! Daring? Handsome? Absolutely! Trustworthy? Above all things, yes! Piper trusted Aerrow more than anyone else in the world. She trusted him even more than she trusted herself.

The crystal mage smiled as she thought about her sky knight. But then, she thought of something that made her smile fade. Who was she kidding, being in love with a sky knight as amazing as Aerrow? It was foolish to think that he could love her back.

She gazed out longingly out the open hangar door. Part of her wanted to leave, just take her heliscooter and fly away from the Condor as far as she could go so that she would never have to see Aerrow again, not have to feel heartbreak whenever she reminded herself that he only liked her as a friend. But another part of her, a big part, knew that if she left, her heart, which had taken damage before, would shatter into a million pieces. She would never be able to live without Aerrow. So how could she leave? But how could she stand living like this anymore? How could she keep her silence? How could she go on not knowing if there was just a glimmer of a chance, just a little bit, that her sky knight loved her back?

…

Meanwhile, Aerrow lay in bed, wide awake, thinking about the certain crystal mage. Well, actually, he was trying NOT to think about Piper. But this is a lot easier said than done. Well, for Aerrow it is. I mean, if your best friend happened to be the woman you wanted to spend the rest of your life with, YOU would find it nearly impossible to not think about them.

Curled up next to his master, Radarr purred, chirped and chuffed in his sleep, his tail twitching occasionally. Without looking, the redhead reached down to scratch the little guy on the head. Aerrow envied Radarr at times like these, when he tossed and turned sleeplessly with tantalizing thoughts of his beautiful, amazing, fascinating navigator while the little sky monkey dreamed on about wrenches, chickens, bananas or whatever else he dreamed about.

Finally, when he couldn’t stand to lie still anymore, the green-eyed male pushed back the covers, got out of bed and pulled on his shirt. If he couldn’t sleep, he might as well go for a ride on his skimmer. Flying always helped him clear his head. As he tugged on one of his boots, he heard a familiar squawk. He turned and smiled. Radarr was up, his fur looking a bit scruffy and with a slightly indignant expression on his furry face.

“Sorry I woke you up buddy.” Aerrow chuckled, petting the mission specialist. “Go back to sleep.”

The animal promptly shook his head and lept past Aerrow to hand him his other boot. Radarr knew that his friend was in love with Piper, and he knew that he was having a hard time dealing with these strange new feelings he had for her. Aerrow smiled gratefully at his co-pilot and pulled on the other boot. Then, the two headed for the hangarbay.

…

As Piper continued to gaze out at the night sky, she heard footsteps. It was probably Stork sleep-walking again. But she couldn’t help but hope that it was somebody else. Someone with green eyes…Piper did a face-palm and tugged at her blue hair.

‘Forget it Piper! Forget it! Aerrow is NOT in love with you, so don’t get your hopes up for nothing!’

“Hey,” a familiar voice suddenly said.

Piper turned.

‘You were saying?’ her optimism countered to her pessimistic side.

Aerrow was standing in the entrance to the hangarbay, with Radarr smiling at her from the vantage point of Aerrow’s shoulder. Piper smiled.

“Hi.” she replied as she leaned against her heliscooter.

Aerrow walked over next to his skimmer, facing her.

“Couldn’t sleep?” he asked.

Piper looked down, touched at his friendly concern.

“Not really.” she said. “I, um…had a lot of things on my mind. I was thinking of riding my heliscooter for a bit.”

Aerrow grinned. Piper just looked so cute when she was shy like this. He averted his eyes to keep from staring.

“Well,” he said. “I was going to fly for a while too.”

Then, he looked back up at her.

“How about we fly together? We could take my skimmer.”

Piper looked back at him, seeming a little surprised that he would suggest that they ride together. They had done it before, 3 years ago, but now…

“A-Are you sure?” she asked, her cheeks flushing pink slightly.

Aerrow’s grin widened at the sight of the blush. Honest to god, she looked just too cute for words! It made him want to scoop her up and kiss her.

“Come on,” he said, teasing. “Trust me.”

The crystal mage smiled now, her anxious blush replaced by a sparkle of excitement in her golden amber eyes. She couldn’t argue with him like that, especially not with that playful grin of his. She sat in front of Aerrow as Radarr hopped onto his co-pilot sidecar.

As the skimmer deployed its wings and they took off into the starry night, Piper gasped. The sudden whoosh of air was cold, and sent goosebumps shooting over her skin.

“You okay?” Aerrow asked, voice tinted with concern.

Piper felt his hot breath on her face, complementing the breeze, which was less cold now. She bit back a moan and answered as casually as she could muster:

“Yeah, I’m fine.”

…

Several minutes later, all three passengers gapped at the wondrous sight that lay before them. The night sky was the deepest color of azure blue and all the stars were out, all twinkling brilliantly inside their constellations. The majesty of the beautiful sky was before them, above them and all around them. They were far from the Condor, and surrounded by nothing but empty sky. And in front of them, was the moon. Tonight, it was a perfect sphere; magical, beautiful, wonderful.

For a few moments, while the skimmer hovered, its engine humming gently, the three just stared in awe and their surroundings. Then, moving slowly, almost dreamily, Aerrow let go of the skimmer’s controls and wrapped his arms around Piper’s waist, pulling her to him. The crystal mage was at first surprised, but then she relaxed, a contented smile growing on her face. At this time, in this place; sitting on a hovering skimmer, being held by Aerrow’s strong arms and being gently pressed closer to his warm body; she felt safer here than anywhere else in the Atmos.

Aerrow heard Piper sigh happily, and felt his own smile grow wider. He looked down at Piper: she looked so beautiful, it almost hurt. He buried his nose in her hair. Her scent exploded in his nostrils; intoxicating, pleasing, almost sinful. He had never been so close to Piper before. And he loved it. He wanted more of this. He wished that he could do this every day, spend every day of his life with her. He loved her. And he wanted to show her that he loved her. An idea sparked in his mind.

“Hey Piper,” he said, a little sad to break the silence. “I have an idea we could try.”

Piper looked up at him, curious.

“What is it?” she asked.

Aerrow smirked mischievously. Piper’s heart fluttered, as it always did when she saw that smirk.

“I can’t tell you, but you’ll find out.”

“How?” Piper challenged.

“It’s simple, but you have to trust me.” he said. “To find out, you have to let go of the controls.”

Piper had not let go of the sky ride’s controls during this whole time. She was a little shocked to hear what Aerrow had told her to do.

“What?” she asked, her tone nervous. “But, Aerrow, that’s dangerous! We could fall!”

“Piper,” Aerrow said. “Do you trust me?”

Piper almost groaned.

“Oh, Aerrow, don’t ask me that…”

“Do you trust me?” Aerrow persisted.

The girl sighed.

“Yes, of course I trust you.”

Aerrow smiled.

“Then don’t worry.” he said reassuringly. “I promise that you’ll be alright. Just trust me.”

He offered his hand out to her.

Piper hesitated just long enough to look into his emerald eyes. They were deep, beautiful, honest eyes. They were the eyes she loved with all her heart. How could she doubt those eyes? So she took his hand, and she let go of the skimmer’s controls. Her sky knight pulled her close, scooping her up bridal style. Piper clung to him, trembling. Aerrow looked at his co-pilot.

“Radarr, take over!” he said, then let himself fall off of the skimmer.

For a moment, as the wind pulled at Piper’s face and blew her hair in all directions, her eyes squeezed tight shut; Piper thought that she was done for. Then she heard Aerrow’s whoop of excited joy and the sound of his glider snapping open. She opened her eyes and saw that they were soaring up, up, into the glorious night sky. She cheered and whooped along with Aerrow.

“See?” Aerrow said. “I told you we’d be fine!”

“Yeah!” Piper replied happily. “But you cut it a little close.”

Aerrow shrugged.

“Sorry,”

Piper smiled at him.

“Remind me never to doubt you again!” she said.

The sky knight beamed.

…

They glided on the air currents for several long, blissful minutes until they landed on Terra Amazonia. They sat together on a cliff overlooking the stars.

“It’s so beautiful…” Piper breathed after a few moments of silence.

“Yeah,” Aerrow agreed. “You know, I believe that each of those stars is the spirit of a person who died.”

“You know, Aerrow,” Piper said. “Stars are actually balls of energy and gas, hundreds and thousands of miles away.”

Aerrow laughed and gently shook his head, closing his eyes. Piper looked at him.

“What? What’s so funny?”

“You’re just so…” Aerrow trailed off.

“What?” Piper asked, leaning closer to the sky knight.

“So…smart…” Aerrow finally finished, looking at the navigator again. “I mean, you always have a fact ready up your sleeve to tell. You know more about everything than the rest of us.”

Worry crossed Piper’s face.

“Is that a bad thing?” she asked.

“No, not at all.” Aerrow reassured her, placing a hand on her back. “It’s part of who you are. But do you always rely on logic?”

Piper looked down as she thought about it.

“Well, I guess I do rely on it a lot.” she said, looking back at him. “But I can’t help it. Thinking logically, rationally…it just helps me understand everything. Without it…things don’t really make that much sense.”  
Aerrow grinned and pulled her closer so that her head rested just under his chin. Piper felt her face heat up as she was pressed close to Aerrow’s firm chest. She looked up to see that Aerrow smiling charmingly at her.

“So, are you saying that this doesn’t make sense?” he asked.

Piper smiled, her cheeks rosy.

“Okay,” she said. “This makes sense.”

They looked back at the sky, and Piper started pointing out the constellations. Aerrow was half-listening, mostly just marveling in Piper’s closeness. His attention was fully caught when Piper started talking about the constellation of Andromeda.

“Andromeda was the daughter of the king Cepheus. Her mother boasted of Andromeda’s beauty, saying that it was greater than that of the Nereids. As punishment, Andromeda was chained to a rock to be eaten by a sea serpent.”

“What happened then?” Aerrow asked.

Piper smiled. This was her favourite part of the story.

“Andromeda was rescued by the hero Perseus. He killed the sea serpent and unchained her from the rock. That’s why Andromeda represents…” she stopped.

Aerrow looked down at her, worried.

“What? Andromeda represents what?” he asked.

Piper didn’t answer for a few moments.

“Love…” she finally answered. “Andromeda represents love.”

Aerrow didn’t understand why Piper seemed so bothered by this. Then, he noticed that her orange eyes looked slightly misty, as though tears were just starting to build up and she was trying to hide it.

“Piper, is something wrong?”

The crystal mage blinked rapidly for a bit. Had Aerrow noticed that she was upset? Of course he did. Aerrow always noticed things like that. Thinking of Andromeda and love had reminded Piper of why she had wanted to go out flying in the first place. She tried looked away from Aerrow.

“I’m fine.” she said. “Why do you ask?”

“You seem…sad.” Aerrow said, feeling slightly dismayed that something was wrong and Piper wasn’t telling him what it was.

“It’s nothing.” she said, feeling that growing more agitated and anxious.

What was she doing here? She was sitting underneath the starlight with a man so incredible, beautiful and out of her league that she could never be with him. But she wanted him. She wanted to feel his bare skin against hers. She wanted to forget all reason and kiss him. She wanted him so badly; it was tearing her heart out. Her mind was screaming for her to run. She had to get out of here.

“If something’s wrong, you can tell me.” Aerrow, wishing he could do anything to soothe his navigator.

Suddenly, Piper stood up.

“I…I should go.” she said, fighting back her tears, choking on the last syllable.

She started to take a few steps when Aerrow’s hand gripped her arm, holding her back.

“Piper,” he said again, his voice soft, almost pleading. “Don’t you trust enough to tell me what’s wrong?”

Despite her resolve not to cry, a tear slowly ran down Piper’s cheek. Giving up the fight, she sank to her knees.

“It’s not a question of trust…” she sobbed.

Aerrow sat down next to her and wrapped his arms around her. Piper cried freely on his shoulder. The tense knot of emotions lodged in her body loosened and unraveled. Her tears flowed unchecked like rivers while Aerrow quietly smoothed her hair and gently caressed her back.

“…It’s a question of whether or not you feel the same way I feel about you.” Piper said as her tears began to subside.

Aerrow’s eyes widened. Whether he felt about her…the way she felt about him…? He knew how he felt about her, but did she feel the same…The truth hit him like a lightning bolt out of the blue. He gently took Piper’s chin and raised her face so that she was looking him in the eye.

“Piper…” he said slowly, each word filled with emotion. “…are you trying to say that…you’re in love with me?”

Piper bit her lip, and nodded…which was the last thing she did before she felt Aerrow’s lips against hers. Her amber eyes shot open, then fluttered closed. Her arms rested limply at her side, and Aerrow let his hands run down her shoulders, tugging off her gloves and her bracelet.

As they pulled away, Aerrow trailed kisses across Piper’s cheek and down her neck, then pinned her against a nearby tree. Piper looked up at him.

“What are we doing?” she asked, breathless of the thought of where they might be going with this.

“What we’ve wanted to do for a long time.” Aerrow whispered back seductively.

“But what if we actually…”

Aerrow silenced her with a finger to her lips.

“Trust me.” he said. “I’ll be gentle.”

The crystal mage smiled then kissed Aerrow again, moaning as his tongue pushed its way into her mouth.

The night wore on from there. Their lips met countless times as they exchanged almost innumerable kisses, each one better than the last. The level of passion cranked up several notches. Their clothing slipped off and fell into a pile beside them. Rough, calloused hands roamed over smooth, chocolate skin and while tapered, dark fingers tangled in ruby red locks. The air was filled with the moans and breathless whispers of the couple. The stars shone even more brilliantly, and the moon, who had probably witnessed hundreds of sensual scenes such as these, would’ve blushed at the amount of passion emanating from the young lovers on this night.

Finally, an hour later, Piper lay in Aerrow’s arms, pleasantly exhausted while her sky knight combed through her midnight blue hair.

“Aerrow,”

The redhead looked down at her.

“Yeah?”

“Next time,” she said smiling. “We do that on a real bed.”

Aerrow chuckled and ran a hand down her side, over her sculpted curves. They had been lying of the soft Amazonia grass, and the grass was slightly wet from dew.

“Yes,” Aerrow agreed. “Next time, my angel, it’ll be on a real bed.”

Piper almost purred like a kitten at being called ‘angel’. It was almost funny to think that, an hour or so ago; she was still convinced that she meant nothing to Aerrow, only for him to be calling her his angel now.

Just then, she remembered the other storm hawks. She sat up.

“How do you think they’ll react?”

Aerrow was confused.

“Who?”

“The others. Should we tell them about…about…us?”

Aerrow pulled her back down.

“Don’t worry.” he said, kissing Piper’s eyelids. “They’ll find out eventually.”

His love smiled, reassured. They lay there like that for several more minutes, until the first lights of dawn began to creep into the sky. They then gathered up their clothes and helped each other dress.

“Ready to go?” Aerrow said after they were fully clothed.

Piper nodded and hugged him.

“I love you.” she said.

Aerrow’s smile widened. Hearing those words made sparks of pleasure ricochet in his mind, and they made his heart swell with happiness. He held Piper tight.

“I love you too.” he said, before letting himself fall from the terra and spreading his glider’s wings.


End file.
